


I'm Not Scared

by lebxm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebxm/pseuds/lebxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher fell off the face of the earth after Mabel's play. No creepy codes, no evil gifts, no nightmares. Life has been smooth sailing for Dipper and Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls.<br/>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Pine Tree.

There was a man outside the mystery shack.

He was tall and slender, with slick blond hair and a half shaved head. The shaved portion was maybe an inch long, and black as coal. He was wearing a strapless patch over one eye, in the shape of a triangle, and some swear they saw flickers of blue light around the patch. His visible eye was golden, and his pupil was dilated. That matched with the wicked grin stretched across his face made him look almost sadistic. He had a yellow suit-vest over a black undercoat and matching jeans. He wasn’t wearing shoes, just black socks, and he floated an inch above the steps.

He outstretched an olive hand to twist the knob of the door.

Dipper, 16, looked at him suspiciously as he walked through the gift shop up to the counter. He smirked, leaned on the counter, and said his first words since arriving.

“Pine tree.”

Dipper almost punched him in the face, but the demon grabbed his fist.

“Now, Dip, don’t make a scene. Just thought I’d pop in, show you my new kicks.” He chuckled lightly, setting Dippers hand down on the counter.

“Bill, get out or I’ll spill holy water on you.”  Dipper glared, reaching under the desk slowly. Bill caught sight of his arm and took a step back. Dipper retracted his arm and looked just over Bill's shoulder. Mabel, with a long braid and a green muscle shirt with a dark bandeau underneath, was running at the man who she immediately recognized as Bill Cipher.  She jumped, just as Bill spun around and lifted her into his arms.

“Put me down you isosceles douche!” Mabel kicked her legs and slammed her palms on Bill's back.

“Shooting star, you got feisty! Have you not missed me? It’s been three whole years since we last played! The two of you got so tall,” Bill grinned, as if trying to be friendly, at the twins as he set the girl down. Mabel joined her brother behind the counter, reached under, and grabbed the little bottle of holy water without hesitation.

“I will use it, and it’ll hurt. I pour the whole bottle on your head, William.” Mabel began to untwist the glass bottle slowly.

“....Did you just call me William?” Bill smirked.

Mabel thrust the bottle in his direction, releasing water onto his cheek. The demon winced and slapped his hand to his face.

“I get the message, but we need to talk,” Bill hissed, clearly done with pleasantries. Dipper put an arm in front of Mabel, as if to shield her from whatever Bill might do.

“We’re not going anywhere with you! The last time we saw you, you possessed me, almost killed me, ruined Mabel's play, and tried to destroy the Journals!”

Bill raised an eyebrow at this.

“JournalSSS, huh? I’ll talk to you about that later, but right now we need somewhere private to talk. I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” Bill rubbed the fiery red spot on his face where Mabel had splashed him.

“Okay, fine. Follow me.”

*******

“You have ten minutes before we tell Stan you’re here and let him kill you.” Dipper sat in a wooden chair at their kitchen table, while Mabel stood behind him with her arms folded, glaring at Bill.

“Fair enough.” Bill nodded, looking at the twins before continuing.

“I know we’ve never been very well off on our friendship terms but the universe is in a pretty tight spot and you’re the smartest people I’ve ever encountered this side of the planet.

I can’t currently give you all the details but I’ve got one other person helping me. Her name is Luke, she’s a psychic I met while I was traveling since the last time I saw you.”

Mabel unfolded her arms and slowly sat down in the chair.

“So what do you want from us?”

Bill took a deep breath.

“I need you to let Luke and I stay with you, and we need to- as a team- stop this thing.”

Automatically, Dipper shot up from his seat.

“You aren’t staying with us. It’s not even our decision, but if it were I’d say no. No!” Dipper laughed at the thought of Bill and some girl living in their home.

“Dipper, we should hear him out more on what this ‘thing’ is.” Mabel huffed, and you could tell she didn’t like the idea any more than he did. She’d gotten to be more reasonable as she had grown, but she was still her silly old self. Usually.

“Fine.” Dipper sat down.

“So, what happened? We need to know what we’re dealing with before we do anything or agree to anything.” Mabel leaned forward, balancing her elbows on the table with her hands folded.

“A few months ago, I was summoned by these scumbags who wanted to make a deal, one where they get some of my power. Obviously I said no, but the thing is I couldn’t get away. They had me in a devil's trap, and they forced me to give them some. I have literally the strongest will to ever exist, ever. They kept me there for two weeks, splashing me with holy water and torturing me until I was weak enough that they could take some by force.

I don’t know what they plan to do with it, all I know is that they were talking about a new world order, and it’s my duty to keep them from doing anything drastic.”

Mabel was biting her lip at this point. Before, the kids never would have trusted this man who had been trying so keenly to kill them. When a demon shows up on your doorstep, miraculously in  a human form you’d never seen, and asks to live in your house with his psychic friend, your first thought is not to trust him.   
Even so….

Something about Bill made them want to believe him.

“You can live in the second part of the attic, Grunkle Stan doesn’t know about it. We found it while we were playing golf a while back. Don’t ask.”

“Mabel!”

“Dipper! We aren’t letting some psycho poo brains take over the world, especially using Bills power. He’s our problem and nobody else's.” Mabel threw her hands out. Dipper leaned back, he knew not to mess with Mabel.

“He hasn’t been our problem in years!”

“Well now he is.” Mabel turned away and that was that. Bill smirked at Dipper.

“Get that smirk off your face or I’ll punch it off you dickweed.” Dipper all but spat at Bill.

“You need to get upstairs now.” Mabel said, looking out the window at the golf cart train, steadily approaching the shack. “Stan can’t know you’re staying here.”

Bill nodded and ran through the door into the living room. The twins could hear him jogging up the stairs.  

“That’s the end of the tour folks! Feel free to spend some money at our gift shop!” Dipper grinned, walking out of the kitchen. Mabel followed directly behind him.

“We put the fun in no refunds!” Stan chuckled as the foolish people walked into the small shop. Dipper took his place behind the clerk counter.

Everything was normal for the rest of the day, spare the worry hanging over the kids heads that their Uncle would hear the occasional footsteps in the house.


	2. So Tell Us About Your Psychic

As soon as Stan flipped the sign to closed, Mabel ran to distract him. Dipper entered into the main part of the shack. He entered the kitchen, grabbing a pitt cola, then ran up to the attic room.

Bill was sitting on Mabel's bed, indian style. He was staring keenly at one of Mabel's dating magazines, a pencil in his hand.

“Don’t touch those!” Dipper grabbed the magazine away and set it carefully back under his sister’s puffy pink pillow. “You need to stay up here now, the work day is over.  Stan can move through the house as he pleases, so this is the only place you’re safe.”  

“Kid, I’m safe everywhere, the old geezer still thinks he can trap me with a dream catcher,” Bill laughed and slid off of Mabel's bed.

“To be fair, I thought that too.” Dipper murmured, tapping a dream catcher that had been hanging above his bed.

“I know. I thought it was cute, that’s why you never get nightmares.” Bill leaned over his shoulder, smirking. Dipper shook his head, stepping away from Bill. “So?”

“So what?” Dipper tugged his shoes off with his other foot before looking up at Bill.

“Where’s the second part of the attic?” Bill nudged the boy eagerly, a grin cracking across his face.

“Over here.” Dipper sighed as he crossed to the very far end of the room where all of Stan’s stuff had been shoved. A little alcove had been shoved out, and in it was a door.

Dipper kicked the door, and it flew open to reveal a room about half the size of the one he shared with Mabel. There were two mattresses on the floor, without any sheets or pillows, and a bulb was hanging from the ceiling. Bill strode into the room, took a quick look, and nodded.

“It’ll do. We’re gonna be doing most of our work in here. It’s gonna take a lot out of us.” Bill pulled a string, brightening the room.

“It’s not exactly a 5 star hotel but you asked for a room and I gave you the only safe one,” Dipper shrugged.

“It’s okay, when Luke shows up she’ll go insane seeing it and fix it up. She’s weird.” Bill reassured the boy as he turned off the light and left the room.

“Yeah, speaking of, we need to talk about her when Mabel’s done making dinner. She’ll bring some up for you, if you need it, and then you can tell us more about your psychic friend,” Dipper closed the door to Bills room and made his way over to the trapdoor. “I’m gonna go talk to Mabel.”

Dipper jogged down the stairs into the kitchen, where he found his uncle and his sister sitting at the table. Stan was drinking a nonalcoholic beer, and Mabel was drinking iced tea. She poured some for Dipper as he sat down. He could smell chicken cooking.

“Hey bro-bro, Grunkle Stan was just telling me about the time he met a demon.” She said demon with a strange amount of emphasis.

“Yeah, I was kinda like you when I was a kid. I used to mess with the supernatural, and one time I accidentally summoned a demon.” Stan looked distant as he took a sip of his drink. “He was totally insane. He never really left me alone. He always left animal body parts around the shack, eventually I just hung charms around and he left me alone. Haven’t really heard from him since.”

Dipper tried to think. That didn’t sound anything like Bill, but it could easily be him Stan was talking about.

“He was a liar and a monster, but I got rid of him.”

That settled it for Dipper. He knew better than to cross Stan by now. If you were supernatural in any shape or form, and you pissed off Stanford Pines, he would eradicate you. There was no way it was Bill that Stan was talking about.

The group sat and talked idly this way until the timer went off and Mabel got up to slice the chicken. Dipper reached into the cabinet, grabbed tortilla rolls, and sat them on the counter next to the grated cheese Mabel had out. She prepared eight quesadillas, making sure to keep Stan from noticing the last two. Ten minutes later, a timer went off and Mabel pulled out the food. She gave two to Stan, and hid two under her and her brothers food.

“We’re gonna eat in our room, Grunkle Stan. I’m exhausted, and Mabels bed is a mess.” Dipper tugged on Mabels sleeve and all but dragged her out of the kitchen.

“Was Bill going through my stuff?” Mabel whispered as they made their way up the stairs. Dipper snorted.

“He was taking a dating quiz in one of your magazines.” The brother snickered as he opened the door to their room.

“Those were in my underwear drawer, Cipher!” Mabel put her food on her bed and glared down at the man sitting on their bedroom floor.

“Mabel, keep it down, Stan can still hear us.”  Dipper whisper-screamed as he pulled a plate from under his and placed one quesadilla on it. Mabel took the third from her plate and placed it next to Bills before handing him the plate.

“He shouldn’t have been going through my drawers!”

“Relax, Shooting Star. I don’t even swing that way.” Bill didn’t look up from the journal he was writing in as he said this.

“For girls?” Dipper mumbled, the room grew oddly silent.

“For humans, kid. Ancient dream demon, remember? I’ve seen things you kids wouldn’t even understand. Humans are disgusting, fickle creatures, and that’s only more the reason to be disgusted that a group of them managed to steal a portion of my power,” Bill grumbled, tapping a pen against his chin.  

Dipper cut Bill off.

“Tell us about Luke.”

Bill sighed and closed the book he was writing in. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared into the air.

“She’s just like I said. She’s a little older than you two, but not by much. Blue hair, cut real short. She dresses depending on where she is but strangely, I’ve never seen her in much but black….

I’ve been teaching her magic, the same way I’ll be teaching you two when the time comes. She’s gotten pretty good, though her latin’s a little choppy.” Bill leaned against the side of a shattered TV shoved into the pile of Stan Stuff.

“What kinda stuff does she like?” Mabel leaned forward, sitting on her bed. She rested her face in her hands, and she was grinning intently.

“Music, I guess. She wears headphones a lot. I really only know what she’s like when I’m training her.”

“How is she important to getting your power back?” Dipper sat against the wall, chewing thoughtfully on his quesadilla. Bill rubbed his temples, clearly getting tired of questions.

“She’s a psychic, Dipper. If she focuses enough, she can tell us everything they plan before they do it. She’s training to be a witch, and she’s just… Trust me, kid.”  

“One more thing,” Mabel smiled slyly at the demon sitting on the floor. He shot a glare up at her. “It’s important, I promise.”

“Fine. One more.” Bill reached for his dinner.

“When is she going to get here?”

Bill closed his eyes- well, eye- like he was in deep thought. He opened it up again and looked over at Mabel.

“After Stanford goes to bed,” Bill replied through a mouthful of food. “She knows which window is yours, just don’t shit yourselves.”

He looked directly at Dipper.

“I have never once crapped myself!” Dipper just barely whined. Bill laughed obnoxiously.

“That’s not true, all humans have shit their pants at least once. You start out as babies, remember Pine Tree?”

Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but they were silenced by the sound of heavy feet climbing the stairs and making their way down the hall to Stan’s bedroom.

Bill began to mumble in a language Dipper didn’t recognize, but assumed to be latin. He watched as Bill spoke, his voice barely audible. He looked so focused, and Dipper noticed when Bill was focused his eyebrows moved together, and made him look almost threatening more than charming.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Mabel whispered. Bill ignored her for a moment. He finished speaking and slowly looked up at the girl.

“Sound barrier manipulation. Pretty simple spell, we could be screaming and Stan wouldn’t hear us unless I wanted him to. Now I can kill you!” Bill grinned at the twins. They tensed visibley.

“Relax, I’m just joking! For now, anyway.”

Dipper let out a breath,

“That wasn’t funny.”

“That was hilarious!” Bill cheered.  

Mabel frowned and threw a pillow across the room at the man, hitting him in the face.

“We let you live in our home and you joke about killing us! Are you bonkers?” Mabel hugged a plush cake to her chest and stuffed her face into the soft fur.

“Yeah, what are you proving?” Bill stood up, picking up the childrens plates.

“I just- never even mind.” Mabel slid her legs under her covers and cuddled down into her bed.

There was a tapping at the window.

Bill crossed the room, put down the plates, and swung the window open.

A short girl stumbled in and fell to the floor in a sort of tumble. She lifted her head and stood up, brushing herself off.

“My name is Luke.”


	3. The Hide Behind

Dipper and Mabel took in the sight of the girl who had just invited herself in via their bedroom window. She was wearing a black midriff jacket over a puffy black dress with a silver star charm on the waist. Her light blue hair swirled, shaping her face. The most noticeable thing wasn’t her hair color though.

It was her eyes.

Her eyes were yellow, and sly. Like she was constantly smirking at you.

“Bill, they’re staring at me. Didn’t you warn them I was joining you at all?” She looked down at the demon, despite the fact that he was taller than her considerably.

“Of course I did, I’m wounded! You really think I would intrude into someone's home with an unknown guest?”  

All three of the teenagers glared at him.

“What?”

“That’s literally exactly what you’re doing right now,” Dipper rolled his eyes resignedly.

“That’s not true, I asked permission, and you gave us a room,” Bill pointed out, smirking.

“Speaking of which, where do we sleep? I’m beat.” Luke yawned, leaning forward so she was balanced on her toes, her forehead pressed against Bills chest. He looked down at her quizzically.

“I’ll show you.” Dipper slid off his bed and, for the second time that day, lead the way to the small room across the attic. He opened the door, allowing Luke to step past Bill and into the room timidly. She automatically shivered.

“Told you she was gonna be weird about it. I bet you by tomorrow night she’ll have cozied it all up with this stuff.” Bill chuckled, gesturing to the junk that Stan had shoved into the room. He grinned before leaning over, his face inches from Dippers.

“Blankets please.”

Dipper groaned and opened the trap door, carefully making his way down the stairs and to the hall closet. He pulled out two blankets, and reached up to get two pillows. He lifted himself onto his toes, trying desperately to reach the two pillows. They were almost taunting him, laughing from just beyond his reach. A hand reached up from behind him, gently tugging the pillows off the shelf. Dipper turned around to face Bill, his thin smile illuminated in the moonlight shining through the window. Dipper could feel the warmth radiating from Bills body through his thin t-shirt, Bill was a mere inch away from him.

“Couldn’t reach?” He whispered.

“Bill, you shouldn’t be down here.” Dipper muttered, snapping back to reality. He took the two pillows from the demon and headed back upstairs.

“Why not?” Bill grinned at the boy, clearly trying to get under his skin.

“It’s not safe.”

“I’m flattered that you’re so worried about me, Pine Tree!”

He made his way through the trap door into the attic, where Mabel and Luke were sitting on Mabels bed looking through a magazine.

“This is Thomas Sanders. He’s really popular on vine, and he sings like an angel.” Mabel explained, pointing to a picture. Luke nodded, but you could tell she was only half listening. She looked up as Dipper and Bill appeared.

“Finally. I’m gonna fall asleep as soon as I lay down, I’m so tired.” She slid off the bed and took her blanket and pillow from Dipper, hugging them to her chest.

“Night.” Mabel closed her magazine and slid it into the drawer next to her bed.

“Night.” Bill and Dipper echoed. The girl disappeared behind the small door.

“We should probably get to bed soon, too. It’s getting late.” Dipper admitted, climbing up onto his bed. He shimmied under the covers before looking back at Bill. He stood there, not moving.

“That means you, too, Cipher.”

Bill walked over to the dresser next to Dippers bed and tugged, turning off the lamp.

“Sweet dreams.” He smirked as he walked away.

That night, Dipper had a strange dream. He was sitting on the roof of an RV, in what appeared to be the middle of the desert. Bill was on one side of him, and Mabel was on the other. Luke was far away, on the ground. She was walking away from them.

Mabel called out for her, but she didn’t turn around.

Bill also called for the girl, but she didn’t turn around.

She faded into a blue light, then disappeared entirely.

Dipper jolted out of his bed. He was alone in his room. Mabel's bed was messy and unmade, and there were a few rays of light filtering through the blinds. The alarm clock radio next to his desk was flashing the time- 10:00.

Dipper swung himself over the side of the bed, shoved his shoes onto his feet, not bothering to change out of the clothes he had worn to bed, grabbed his hat and ran down the stairs.

He slid into the kitchen, where Mabel and Stan were sitting. They were eating toast with jam, and conversing with their company.

“Luke?” Dipper tried not to sound overly shocked. “Wh-what are you doing down here?”

“She’s Mabel's new friend! I like her, she laughs at my old man jokes.” Stan put his hand on her shoulder, grinning.

_Does Bill even know she’s down here?_

**_Yes._ **

Dipper was sliding into his chair, but he almost fell out at the sound of another person’s voice in his head. Luke giggled.

_How are you doing that?_

**_I’m a psychic, that doesn’t just mean I can read people's minds._ **

Dipper accepted a piece of toast slid across the table to him, and began to slather it with grape jelly. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but he was in a foul mood. He sat silently as his family chatted and laughed.

When he was done eating, he immediately climbed the stairs back into his room and grabbed his bag. He shoved his journal in, along with a water bottle, a polaroid camera, his phone, and a case of pencils and pens. He swung it over his shoulder, pulled his hat over his head, and eagerly ventured down the stairs and out of the house. It had been a long week, with crazy customers and insane new attractions. Bill and Luke were just the rotten cherries on top of the expired cake.

He hopped over a log quietly, trodding through the woods. Birds chirped and sang in the morning light, and Dipper couldn’t help but think that there was really nothing better than the fresh Oregon air.

“It’s more fun when you have an actual goal.”

Dipper screamed, falling over the root of a tree. Bill stood where he had just been, grinning like an idiot.

“Cipher! Were you following me?” Dipper hollered. Bill chuckled and stepped closer to him.

“I was just trying to warn you. The hide behind has been following you this entire time, and you’re still important to the cause.” Bill reached out to help Dipper up. He wrapped his opposite hand around Bills wrist, allowing him to pull him out of the dirt.

“The hide-behind? Are you kidding me, I’ve been searching for that since I was 12!” Dipper brushed himself off, leaning to look behind Bill. No sign of it.

“I know, and it’s been right behind you literally every second you’ve been in these woods. He doesn’t seem friendly today, though. You’ve been here for not ten minutes and you’ve already had some pretty close calls.” Bill said, looking just above Dippers head. Squinting? Or was he glaring?

“So? I can handle myself, I’m not a kid anymore.” Dipper turned away from Bill, walking further into the forest, slower now that he knew he was being followed- and not just by Bill.

“There are no weaknesses for it in the journal, Pine Tree, if it catches you you’re dead meat.” Bill headed after him. “At least let me stay with you, so I can protect you.”

Dipper felt his face grow warm at the offer.

“I don’t need protecting, Bill, I’ll be okay.”

“Following you anyway.”

Dipper groaned.

“How did you even get out here? You’re not supposed to be out of my room.”

“Teleportation.”

Dipper groaned for a second time.

They continued into the forest until Dipper could see something through the trees. It wasn’t too far, but it was bright and it felt like Dipper was being drawn to it…

He found himself stumbling through the trees to an opening.

A large opening.

With a cliff.

Dipper stepped, slowly, over to the edge. He could see the city from here- a part of Oregon he’d never been to. It was a suburb, nothing like the rural town he was staying in. If he strained his ears, he could hear the city sounds.  

He heard Bill crushing out of the underbrush behind him.

“What’s caught your eye?” Bill chuckled, coming to Dippers side. “Oh, this.”

Dipper caught himself smiling up at Bill, but he couldn’t stop it.

“It’s such a cool view! Mabel’s gonna die when she sees this, oh man!” Dipper spun around before he could realize what a mistake he had made.

His back was to a cliff.

There was nothing behind him.

Which meant there was nothing to hide behind.

A long black hand began to reach out from behind a tree.

 


	4. That Wasn't A Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, blood tw. It'll be in bold, no worries.

Dipper stammered, trying to get Bills attention, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Meanwhile, the hide-behind was slowly making it’s way out from behind the tree. Bill was babbling about some guy he accidentally set on fire in the city once, totally oblivious to the monster making itself visible for the first time possibly ever.

Dipper finally began to find his tongue just as it became fully visible.

“BILL!”

“Kid, it’s rude to- MOVE!” Bill grabbed Dippers upper arm, throwing him into the air. A blue bubble wrapped around Dipper, holding him a few feet above Bills head.

Bill and the Hide-Behind glared at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move.

“You’re supposed to be a neutral creature. What are you doing, attacking humans?” Bill demanded, blue fame enveloping his hands.

The creature hissed at Bill, launching itself towards him.

“Look away, kid!” Bill screamed loud enough for Dipper to hear him. Dipper rolled onto his back so he was staring at the sky, and tried to ignore the sounds of agony and flashes of light from under him. He would take pictures for the journal, if he could. When Bill threw him, his backpack had slid off and fallen onto the ground.

After what felt like hours, the sky began to get further from Dipper as he was lowered to the ground. Bill popped the bubble about a foot from the Earth, causing Dipper to slam into the dirt for the second time that day.

Bill snickered.

“I can’t believe you.” Dipper shook his head as he stood up, grabbing his bag by the strap. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he turned around.

**Bill was slathered in blood, his hair was caked with it. The classy attire was soiled, no doubt, and the substance would take hours to wash off. Behind Bill was the ruined carcass of the hide-behind, torn into shreds. It looked as if something had torn its way out from inside its chest. Dipper gagged, turning away and laying slowly on the ground.**

“Kid, you okay?” Bill stepped forward, any sign of murder washed away from his form slowly. He leaned down next to the quivering child, cleansed by now, and laid a hand on his side. “I should have cleaned up before you came down, but I didn’t want to get rid of the body. I wanted to put it together so you could put it in that book of yours.”

Dipper turned his head to look at Bill, tears threatening to slide over his eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You tore it to shreds!” Dipper rasped, sitting up and trying not to look at the mangled body lying a few feet away.

“It was going to hurt you, Pine Tree. I was protecting you.”

“You’re sick.”

“What’s your point?”

Dipper rested himself back on the ground. Bill walked away, waving a hand over the hide-behind, restoring the corpse. He laid it out across the ground so Dipper could get a good picture.  

“Fixed it.”

Dipper turned his head slightly, making sure it was safe to look, before fully standing up.

“I still cant believe what you did to this thing, Bill.” Dipper grumbled, digging through his bag to find his camera. He snapped a picture or two before shoving it back into the bag. “Can you get rid of it now? Please?”

Bill waved a hand into the air, lifting the creature off the ground, the swung his arm sideways. The hide-behind flew over the side of the cliff.

“Bill!”

“You told me to get rid of it!”

“I didn’t mean throw it over a cliff!”

“What else could you have meant?”

Dipper pushed Bill lightly, stepping past him into the woods.

“You’re just being huffy because you didn’t have any real plan to get rid of it.” Bill narrowed his eyes at Dipper, following him through the trees back to the shack.

Dipper ignored the demon.

“Interrupting and ignoring? Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners?” Bill grumbled. He stopped, swooping Dipper off the ground.

“Put me down, you freak!” Dipper pounded on Bills arms to no avail.

“Luke needs me back at the shack pronto, and I’m not leaving you alone here when you almost died. Hold on tight!”

It was like being shoved through a tunnel of color, and swirls that would make you dizzy if you stared at it long enough. There was a  sound loud enough to make you deaf, then it was just silent and black. It was over as soon as it began.

Bill placed him on the floor, looking around.

“Luke?”

“In here!”

Bill quickly strode to the room he shared with the young girl. Dipper could swear he saw a look of concern on his face, even just a flicker.

“What’s wr- holy shit.”

“Bill! Child filter!” Luke slapped the demon's arm.

Bill grinned.

“Pine Tree, you gotta come see this.”

Dipper stood up and moved to meet Bill and Luke in their room.

In the few hours he’d been gone, Luke had transformed the room,

The beds were made, and there was a shabby little dresser with four drawers in it. A stack of paper with several packs of pens and pencils rested on top, next to a little white candle. The room smelled less musty, and more like vanilla.

“I couldn’t do much but it’s something.” Luke shrugged, stepping out. She had changed into a black shirt for a band Dipper didn’t recognize and a pair of black shorts. She was wearing a bracelet he hadn’t noticed earlier, a simple black band with a magnetic clasp. Three little metal cross’s sat on the band, shining silver.

Bill looked at her arm distastefully but said nothing.

“So how were the woods?” Luke sat on Mabel's bed, swinging her legs.

Bill flopped onto Dippers bed, forcing Dipper to sit on the end.

Mabel sat in the golf car, fanning herself as she texted Pacifica.

_Come outside, I’m here in the golf cart._

A minute later, the blonde girl appeared at the gates, running to hop into the cart.

“Is this even street legal?” She tugged at the seat belt, buckling it around her waist.

“Everything is legal when the cops aren’t around.” Mabel grinned, turning the key.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Over the years, Mabel and Pacifica had developed a friendship. When Pacifica defied her parents, they cut off allowance and forced her to get a job. They dragged her down to the real world, leveling Pacificas conceited mind. She found friendship with Mabel when all of her friends ditched her for being average.

“So where are we going?”

“To the city, I want to get some craft stuff. Can we take the forest shortcut?” Mabel said, not taking her eyes off the road.

“Okay cool, should we get salads for lunch?” Pacifica pulled out her phone, plugging it into a portable amp stuffed into her purse. An electronic song began to play as they talked.

“You can, but my tummys calling for a milkshake to reward me for not destroying Cipher.” Mabel giggled as she turned onto a bumpy forest road.

“I can’t believe you let that freak live with you. Didn’t he used to like, constantly talk about destroying the town?” Pacifica shook her head, putting the small amp in a cup holder.

“Yeah, he’s a freak, but he’s kinda our freak. I don’t want anyone else to have to deal with the lunatic. That’s why we agreed to help him.” Mabel swerved the cart to avoid a hole.

“I don’t know why you insist on taking this shortcut; we spend so much time avoiding holes here we may as well take the main roads.” The blonde girl tsked.

Mabel stuck her tongue out at Pacifica and they drove in silence for some time.

A squirrel hopped onto the top of the cart, creating a loud thump. Mabel shrieked and skidded to a stop, the squirrell toppling onto the ground.

Mabel unbuckled and slid out of the cart.

“Sorry little guy!” She called out to the quickly retreating animal.

“What was that?” Pacifica ran to meet Mabel's side. Mabel cracked a smile to the treetops.

“Just a little bitty squirrel, they hop onto the top a lot.”

Pacifica sighed.

“Scared the living hell out of me.” Pacifica giggled, turning to climb back into the cart. Mabel watched as she buckled in, turning to wave Mabel over.

Mabel shook her head quickly, jogging back to the cart. She buckled in, turned the key, and they were off again.

Pacifica giggled as they were jostled about by the bumps in the dirt road. The summer sun shone down on them as they sped towards the city, free without a speed limit.

A large thump nearly tipped the cart over. Mabel instinctively slammed her foot on the brake, turning off the cart.

“Just a hunch, but I don’t think that was a squirrel.”

 


	5. So clean, it's like magic.

Mabel stomped up the stairs, grumbling and furious. After they had gotten turned around, she dropped Pacifica off at her house with many apologies, and drove miles above the speed limit back to the Mystery Shack.

She slammed open the trapdoor.

“Where is Bill?” She demanded just as she walked in. Dipper was laying on the bed, His head resting on Bills right leg with the left one over Dippers tummy. Luke was napping on her bed. They had fallen asleep talking.  

However, as soon as Mabel stormed in they shot up.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with the demon.”

Bill sat up, staring at Mabel. The picture of innocence.

“Yes, shooting star?”

“Don’t even start with that, Cipher. Care to explain why a huge creature came flying off the side of a damn cliff and landed on the roof of the cart?” She slammed her hand against the wall.

Dipper began to laugh uncontrollably, Luke fell off the bed trying to conceal her laughter.

“I see you’ve met the hide behind.” Bill grinned at her.

“The what?”

“Well you see, I tore the hide behind to shreds, put it back together, then threw it over a cliff because it was making Dip here uneasy.”

By now Mabel had a look of pure confusion on her face. Luke had joined Dipper on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Bill muted them using the sound spell he had set in place before explaining the morning to Mabel. She was a good listener, nodding and laughing at all the right times.

“So how did that lead to you and my brother being all tangled up in his bed?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Dipper tried to defend himself, blushing madly, but he was still muted. Bill just grinned.

“The kid’s attractive by human aesthetic, but humans are fickle and gross. Have you heard how you guys reproduce becau-”

Mabel leaped onto the demon, screaming into his shirt.

“No that’s okay you don’t need to talk about it!”

Bill released snickers, which swelled into heavy laughs. Mabel glared.

“Wish I knew how to do that sound spell so I could mute you,” She grumbled.

Luke sat up and tried to say something, but the mute Bill had placed prevented her from being heard. She glared at the demon, who quickly stopped and snapped his fingers.

“I can do it. Watch this.” Lukes face twisted into one of total concentration as she mumbled in a language Mabel didn’t recognize. Suddenly, it felt like her vocal cords had disappeared. She could move her mouth, she should be speaking, but nothing was coming out.

“Luckily, I can read your mind so I know what you’re thinking. I could have you muted all the time if I wanted.” Luke grinned mischieviously.

_Unmute me!_

“Why should I?”

_It was my decision to let you live here, girly, and if you don’t let me speak again I can turn back just as fast!_

“Yeesh, calm down. Bill can you unmute her?” Luke slid back onto Mabel's bed. Bill waved his hand, clearly bored with the affair, before turning to Luke.

“Why couldn’t you have done it? I taught you that spell ages ago, you showed me you could do it!” Bill scolded the teen.

“I always mess it up, that time I just got lucky.” Luke shrugged.

“Forget that, teach us how to do that!” Mabel barely finished her sentence before Dipper stood up and stomped on the floor. He slammed his hands on the bed, making a general scene, until Bill sighed and lifted his hand.

“I can teach it to you, if you want. It’s fairly simple. I don’t even need words to do it, but I don’t count, dream demon.” Bill shrugged and reached into the air, his hand disappearing for a moment before flickering back, this time with a book. Bill turned through the book until he found the page he desired.

“Tacuit intervallo hos.” Bill said out loud. Dipper made a general noise to ensure that he could still speak. Each child tested their voice spare Luke, but nobody was muted.

“Why didn’t anything happen?” Dipper asked. Bill set the book on the bed as Dipper climbed back up, leaning against the wall.   
“Because you need to mean what you’re saying. You have to be able to feel the power in the words, to truly understand what you’re doing. Try to have a picture of who you want to mute in your head. It shouldn’t be hard for you, kid, you’re a genius. It wouldn’t shock me if Shooting Star had a bit more trouble.” Bill explained. “Just repeat what I said, and remember what I just told you.”

Dipper took a deep breath.

“Tacuit intervallo hos.” He breathed, a clear picture of Luke inside his head. A shiver ran down his spine, a tingle disappeared into his fingertips. Luke grinned.

“I knew you’d get it.” Bill smiled as he unmuted Luke, turning his attentions to the brown haired girl sitting on the floor. “Your turn, kid.”  
Mabel blushed, mumbling something incoherent.

“Mabel, none of us are judging you, just try to do the spell okay? And remember what Bill told you, that’s important.” Luke sat with her eyes closed, a yellow shimmer playing under her eyelids.

“Luke, stop reading my mind!” Mabel growled, immediately voicing the spell. Lukes eyes grew wide, flying open. She pulled at her lips with her hands, attempting to open them, but to no avail. Bill looked wildly impressed.

“Wow, that’s impressive, your spell was so powerful you locked her lips.” Bill nodded in approval. making a prying motion with his hand.

“You should try not to use minor spells when you’re worked up, you could really fuck up. I make that mistake a lot.” Luke's voice grew quiet as she finished her sentence.  

“What did you do?” Dipper leaned forward curiously.

“She was trying to do the dishes but she was angry because I didn’t leave anything to soak like she had asked. She tried to do a spell to weaken the grime but ended up breaking her moms favorite plate.” Bill grinned, shaking with silent laughter.

“It wasn’t my fault, Bill is a horrible house guest.” Luke whined, trying to defend herself.

“I believe it. I think in place of doing housework for obvious reasons, Bill should teach us some housework spells,” Dipper said.

“I’d rather teach you spells to defend yourself,” Bill sighed resignedly, “But I suppose until then I can teach you simple housework spells.”

\---

A few hours later, the attic was pristine. Bill had taught them everything he knew of housework, and they had practiced each spell several times until there was nothing left to clean. Luke sat on Mabel's bed, reading Bills spellbook. Magic for Dummies had been sloppily written across the front in dark purple ink.

“Those were so easy though. I thought learning magic would be much harder.” Mabel grinned, swinging her legs off the side of her bed.

“Yeah, well that was entry level magic. Monkeys literally can and have done it.” Bill crossed his legs, unmoved from his seat on Dippers bed. Dipper sat criss cross, his knee almost touching Bills. Dipper glanced at his leg and scooted to the side a bit. Luke gave him a funny look, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

“Aw what? Lame!” Mabel did a thumbs down gesture and fell back on her mattress.

Before Bill could open his mouth, they heard creaking on the steps. Bill's eyes grew wide, in a single motion he reached across the room, grabbed Luke’s arm, and slinked out the window.

A moment later, Stan was knocking on the wall next to the trap door. Mabel took her iPod out of her pocket, pressed the play button, and stood up.

“Come in!”

Stan rose from the door into the room, a look of concern on his face.

“You kids have been awfully quiet, are you o-oh lord! You cleaned your room?”

Mabel grinned, and Dipper lied back on his bed in faux exhaustion.

“Yep! Doesn’t it look nice?” She drawled, slowly making her way to stand in front of the door to Bill’s room. Stan thankfully didn’t notice and continued to look around, a mixture of awe and suspicion etched on his face.

“Who are you and what have you done with my grand niece and nephew?” Stan glared. Mabel laughed half heartedly.

“Grunkle Stan, it’s us. We were tired of your junk making a huge mess all the time so we cleaned it. We’re fine.” Dipper mumbled from the bed.

**_Hurry up, Bill couldn’t find a spot to sit on the roof so we’re just kinda dangling here._ **

Dipper and Mabel jumped slightly at the sound of Luke's voice in their heads.

“If you’re sure. What do you kids want for dinner?” Stan grinned, knowing the kids would get excited at the prospect of food.

“Can we go into the city and get McDonalds? Pretty please?” Mabel made puppy eyes at the old man. He made an uncomfortable sound before giving in.

“Fine, but you better do your chores as soon as we get back.”

“Gladly!”

The man humphed as he marched away down the stairs. As soon as the door fell shut, Dipper leaned out the window and looked up.

Bill was holding Luke like a dad holds a child, her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. If you didn’t know she was 19, you’d think she was a child. Bill lowered himself until he was level with the window, sliding back in with ease. Luke slid down to the floor, flopping into place like a doll. Bill brushed himself off before joining Dipper on his bed, sitting so their shoulders were touching. Dipper gave Bill a mildly disgusted look. Bill sneered at Dipper teasingly.

“So we’re going to McDonalds?”


	6. Bull

Dipper groaned and leaned against the window in the back seat of the car. Luke sat across from him, and Bill was no doubt hovering just above their vehicle. They swerved through the woods, mere minutes from the city. Dipper could already smell the exhaust and city must.

_**What’s wrong?** _

Luke eyed Dipper, her face the picture of concern.

_Nothing. I’m really drained, Bill is a handful, and no offense to you but I’m regretting letting Mabel say you could stay._

Mabel eyed Dipper in the mirror, clearly worried.

**_Dipper, you look like you’re about to pass out. It was a piece of cake to get into your head, you’re clearly too tired. You shouldn’t be making this trip._ **

Dipper forced his eyes to stay open, but he could feel himself slipping. He took a heavy breath.

_**That’s it, I’m bringing in the big guns.** _

Dipper glanced at Luke curiously. Her eyes were closed, her hands were just by her head in an elegant fashion. The yellow shimmer had returned, she was clearly focusing very hard.

Dipper felt something hit him, and he was out cold.

When he woke up again, he was still in his seat in the car. Luke sat on the other side of the seat, fast asleep. The car was parked outside the mystery shack, and night had begun to fall.

Dipper leaned over, shaking Luke's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked at Dipper and jumped.

“We slept through dinner.” Dipper informed her, unbuckling his seatbelt. The car was stiflingly hot, Dipper almost couldn’t breathe.

“Damn, I was looking forward to that McDonalds.” Luke tsked, opening her door and swinging her legs into the cool evening air.

Dipper got out of the car and stretched his arms all the way out before closing the door. He walked up the steps, swinging open the screen door and stepping into the shack with Luke behind him.

“Good, you’re awake! We’re playing poker and I’m winning.” Bill greeted them as they walked into the kitchen.

Dipper stopped in his tracks.

“Bill! What are you doing down here? Stan could walk in at any second!” Dipper whisper-screamed. Bill was sitting with his legs folded, hovering an inch above the chair. Luke stammered, nodding in agreement with Dippers words. Her eyes were open all the way, which was strange to see.

“Relax kid, Stanford’s asleep and if he comes downstairs we can just climb out the window again,” Bill gestured to the open window behind him with his thumb.

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Can it, Dip, let’s play.” Mabel shoved two McDonalds happy meals across the table.

“Happy meals? Really?” Dipper whined as he slid into his chair.

“If you hadn’t fallen asleep…” Bill teased.

“Stop whining, both of you. Let’s play bull.” Luke opened her happy meal box and grinned into it, pulling out her chicken nuggets. “Hell yeah.”

Mabel shoved all the cards spread across the table into her arms, sorting and shuffling before she began to set them out.

Dipper put a fry in his mouth and slammed his straw on the table to unwrap it.

“I don’t wanna play.” Dipper said, pushing his cards away softly. Mabel shrugged.

“Alright, so Luke told me earlier that she has more information on our whole situation. My situation, that is.” Bill held up his cards and examined them. “I have the ace of spades.”

“Should we really be talking about this down here?” Mabel mumbled. “Luke's turn.”

“Stan can’t hear us, he’s asleep. If he wakes up I’ll know.” Bill looked at Luke as she put her cards down. “Bull, Luke, you took too long.”

“Dammit.” Luke pulled the three cards she’d set down into her deck.

“Okay, so what do you know?” Dipper munched on his dinner, looking at the demon expectantly.

“Two threes. Should we stop playing so you can talk?” Mabel set her cards down.

“No, it’s fine. One four, and Luke stop trying to cheat I can feel you looking into my mind.   
So Luke was talking to me in the mindscape earlier and she told me she’d gotten more from the boys who stole my power. It’s a considerably large group of men who want to use my power to create a quasar of sorts.”  Bill said, watching Luke intently. She placed down her cards and mumbled. Bill grinned.

“Peanut butter.”

“I fucking knew it!” Luke cried, slamming her hand on the table.

“Guys! Focus! Bill, what’s a quasar?” Mabel snapped them back into the conversation.

“Okay so y’know when a black hole sucks a bunch of stuff in? Well eventually the black hole gets full and spits all of the stuff it sucked in back out. That makes this huge beam of space stuff that just kinda spews for a really long time. Theoretically, using my power you could speed up that process from billions of years to the span of a few months, which is seconds in the life of a star.” Bill  waved his hand in Mabel's direction, willing her to put down her cards.

“Oh, we learned about those in 8th grade. One six. So what do they plan to do with that?” Mabel put down a card and got out of her seat, walking over to the fridge.

“If my assumptions are right, they’ll probably use it to create a new universe and become their own God of sorts. Either that or they want to destroy the Earth. If the latter is correct, they’re probably a cult.” Bill tapped his chin. “Scratch that- they’re a cult either way.”

Dipper sipped on his soda thoughtfully, contemplating the information he’d been given.

“How are we supposed to stop them?” Dipper said after some time.

“Kid, you can’t stop them if you can’t get to the quasar. Luke’s working on finding their location, and when we know more about what we’re up against, we’ll start to teach you defensive magic so nobody dies who doesn’t need to...” Bill muttered, his voice trailing off.

“Well that’s gonna be nobody, so don’t worry about it. Your turn, dorito demon.” Mabel grinned, bringing back the previous cheerful atmosphere.

Bill smiled back at her half heartedly before putting down three cards.

“Three sevens.”

“Bull.”

“TAKE ‘EM, PINES!” Bill screamed, throwing the cards at Mabel.

“No fair!”

\---

Hours later, Dipper woke up lying atop his bed. His clothes were still on, but his shoes were gone and so was his hat. A cool breeze tickled his arms, the window was open a crack. Bill was sitting on the end of his bed, watching him solemnly. Dippers eyes grew wide when he saw Bill, who quickly placed a palm over his mouth.

“Don’t wake up your sister,” He whispered, “She’s having a nice dream.”

Mabel was laying in her bed under several layers of blankets, smiling in her sleep.

“Why are you watching us sleep?” Dipper hissed. “Don’t you have nightmares to give, or like, plans to carry out?”

Bill smiled sadly.

“Kid, at the given moment my only plans are getting my powers back so I can freely switch between human and my true form. Then I can carry out my original plans.” Bill smirked down at the child when he finished.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Don’t count on that, Pine Tree. Lot’s of things didn’t happen that were supposed to, you have barely any defense against me now.” Bill said, his eyes- er, eye- looking distant.

“What kind of things?” Dipper sat up slowly, supporting himself with his arms behind him.

“I can’t tell you, or you’ll spend your whole life wondering what would have happened.” Bill sighed, looking down at the floor. Dipper looked at where Bill had been staring and frowned.

“Why were you looking out the window? What’s out there that’s interesting you?” Dipper leaned forward, interested.

“I was looking at the stars.” Bill chuckled softly. “Humans see the sky so differently than I do.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting right next to Bill.

“Human eyes can only see certain kinds of light, but you know that. If you could see every kind of light, you would see things unfathomable. Your brains aren’t even built to contain the images the sky shows you. It’s almost sad. Every day the stars work their ass off to put on a show and you can only see a bit of it.”

Dipper looked into the sky through the window, rolling around Bill's words in his mind.

“If I had my powers, I could see them. I’d kill to see them, even one more time. They’re beautiful, Dipper. I wish I could show you, I want to be able to show Luke but…” He trailed off, staring at his hands. Dipper was taken aback by this behavior, so unlike the demon he knew.

“I can’t!” Bill burst, his voice breaking. “I’ll never be able to show her, I can’t show you the true beauty of the world you live in. Everything is so gorgeous Dip, I took it all for granted and now it’s gone and at any moment the possibility of me getting it back could disappear.” Tears pooled in Bill's eyes.

“Hey man, don’t cry- I’m terrible with crying friends. Bill, we’re gonna deal with these assholes and get your powers back. You can show us the sky, you can give us the stars!” Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill comfortingly. Bill looked up suddenly, sniffling and wiping his tears.

“You can show me, Bill.”

“You’re right kid.” Bill grinned suddenly, grabbing Dippers hand.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, allowing the demon to guide him to the window.

“Showing you.”

Bill pulled the teen out the window suddenly, holding tight to his hand. Dipper stared at the ground in awe as it fell from his feet. Suddenly realizing his gaining of altitude, he scrambled up into Bill's arms like a child, still watching the ground. He looked up, his nose a centimeter away from Bill's.

“Look around, kid.”

Dipper stared into Bill's eyes and he could swear the stars around him weren’t half as gorgeous as the ones twinkling in those dangerous yellow eyes- er, eye. However, he obeyed and dared a glimpse upward. He inhaled sharply, staring into the stars. He’d never been able to properly appreciate the Oregon sky, without the light pollution or glare. Just pure starlight. He gripped Bill tighter in spite of himself, unable to shake the thought of how high up he was. He couldn’t yank his eyes away from the twinkling stars above.

“Now look down.”

Dipper closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Dipper, I’m not going to drop you. Look at me,” Bill grabbed his chin gently and lifted his face so he was looking at him again, “I’m not going to drop you.”

Dipper looked down warily and, once again, had his breath stolen from him. Gravity Falls shimmered below him, the lights of late clubs open, the falls itself reflecting the moonlight, and a little further off the city. If you strained your ears, you could hear the traffic and city noise.

“I don’t want you to say anything, because you’re going to try to describe it. Pine Tree, in all my years on this planet I’ve never had a human able to describe the beauty of this planet. In all of it’s sheer idiocy, it manages to keep me tied in with it’s physical appearance.” Bill whispered, lowering slowly to the window. He gently landed on the windowsill, lowering Dipper in through the open window. He slid in behind him, dropping gently to the floor. Dipper crawled back into bed, but he was shaken by Bill.

“What?” He murmured.

“Kid, you need to put on pajamas.” Bill smiled, untying Dippers shoes.

“I sleep in my boxers, I don’t want you watching me sleep half naked.” Dipper frowned and lifted his foot so Bill could pull off his shoe. He didn’t resist, however, when Bill lifted him up and sat him upright, tugging on Dippers shorts.

“Keep your shirt on, kid, but you’re not sleeping in the clothes you wore in the woods.” Bill pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed the shorts into a hamper. “Big day tomorrow.”

Dippers eyes suddenly felt very heavy, he struggled to keep them open.

“What do you mean?” He half whispered, falling to the pillow.

The last thing he saw as he fell into a deep sleep was Bill pulling his sheets over his body.

“Sleep tight, Pine Tree.”

 


	7. What do you do in that attic all day?

“Wake up kid.”

Dippers eyes fluttered open to the familiar call of Bill's voice.

It had been a week since the night Bill took Dipper into the sky and every morning Bill would wake Dipper up at 10:00 so he didn’t miss work due to their endeavors the night before. Bill had made a habit of taking Dipper into the sky to show him stars. Dipper was especially interested in the constellations. Bill had promised when he got his powers back, he’d show Dipper everything in the galaxy from his roof as a payment for what he’d done.

“I don’t wanna.” Dipper grumbled, rolling over in his bed.

“I’m never going to teach you magic if you don’t get up.”

Dipper shot up across the room and tugged on his clothes.

“I hate you so much.” Dipper yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Bill crossed the room to meet him, pushing Dippers hat onto his head.

“Pine Tree, you’ll thank me when you get into work on time.” He chuckled, nudging the teen towards the trap door.

“I’ll thank you when I stop being tired.” Dipper grunted, climbing down the ladder. Bill grinned as he closed it up, not to be opened until the end of the day. What the demon did up there all day, Dipper couldn’t think of. What’s to be done when you’re locked in an attic room all day long?

**  
**

Bill sighed, the grin sliding off his face as he was alone again in the room aside from Luke.

“You okay?” The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“I’m drained. Human parcels are entirely useless, I don’t understand this.” Bill groaned, flopping back against Dippers bed.

Luke giggled but stopped seeing the look Bill was giving her.

“It’s called sleep, man. You need to rest and get energy back or your human form will die and you’ll have to go make an entirely new one. We both know you can’t do that.” Luke turned her back and went into their room, grabbing a few notebooks and a case of pens and pencils.

“I just need my power back and then everything can go back to how it was.” Bill sighed, leaning forward to grab a notebook and lifting it into the air.

“Yeah well you’re getting it so stop complaining.” Luke snapped bitterly, clearly unhappy with Bill's choice of conversation.

Bill fell silent at her obvious anger.

“Kid, don’t be like that, you don’t have to help me.”

“That's not funny. Even if I didn't, do you think I'd let the world go to those evil freaks?”

“I’m not entirely benign either, blue.” Bill drawled, flipping through the pages of his notebook to find a clean one.

“You don’t want to destroy the Earth.”

“Yet.”

“Cipher…” Luke grumbled.

“Relax.” Bill placed the open notebook on his lap, pulling out a pencil. “Ready?”

Luke sighed and laid herself on the floor.

“Now I am.”

“I'm gonna put you under on the count of-”

“Just do it man.”

Bill lifted his hand so his palm was an inch away from Luke’s, waving it over her body. Her eyes gleamed, and she lifted off the floor.

“What do you see?”

“There’s a man walking down a hallway like the one we saw before. This one’s a lot nicer though. They could be working on the building or it could be a different hallway.”

Bill nodded as Luke rattled off the things she was seeing in her state, recording each thing she said in his notebook.

“Is there anything in your hands?”

“I’m holding… what the fuck?”

“Filter, Luke, if you’re aggressive they’ll feel you there.”

“Bill, I’m holding a gun. Hold on, I’m opening a door on the left side of the hallway. It’s huge though. Not like the others. It’s kinda metal, with a key code. Do you need the numbers?”

“Yes.”

“Alright it looks like it’s a 5 digit code. 73832. The door’s opening.”  

Bill stopped writing, waiting for the teenage girl to speak again. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but Bill was patient.   
Luke's eyes went dim and she fell to the floor.

“What did you see?”

“When I stopped talking it was because the guy on the other side of the door knocked out the guy I was watching. My head’s killing me.” Luke groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Bill grumbled, marking off the end of the session in his notebook. He slammed it shut, placing it on the top of the pile of notebooks and pushing it across the room with his foot.

“Because I couldn’t. After he opened the door, he said ‘Yes sir?’ and then he got knocked out. I guess he was a guard of some sort, hence the gun, but who was he talking to?”

“Mabel has a friend who draws pretty wall. If I get the memory from your mind you can tell her what he looked like so we have a picture.” Bill suggested, rising to put away the notebooks.

“Sounds like a plan, we can talk to Mabel about it after Stan goes to bed while I’m destroying you guys in card golf.” Luke smirked.

“Why wait?” Bill grinned maniacally, jumping out the window.

Twenty minutes later, Bill appeared back through the window holding Candy in his arms.

“I got the artist.” He gracefully dropped the teenage girl onto the floor. She adjusted her thick stereotypical nerd glasses (An attempt to be in style) and sat up, pulling her jeans down to her ankles.

“Ow! Why are you calling me the artist? You can not just kidnap me!” Candy glared at the tall man who had just stolen her from her bedroom window.

“Bill, you can’t kidnap people it’s against the law.” Luke stood up and held out her arm, offering help to the girl sitting on the floor.

“Who are you people? Why are you in Mabel's room?”

“My name is Luke and this is Bill and we’re living here but you can’t tell St- Mr.Pines, he doesn’t know because he doesn't like Bill.” Luke said, a hand resting on Candy’s shoulder.

Candy looked at Bill warily but seemed more comfortable with her situation.

“We need your help, we just need you to draw something. Like a crime scene sketch artist.” Luke smiled, looking into Candy's mind to find what would be the best way to make her give in.

“Okay but if you committed a crime I’ll report you to the cops!” Candy waved a finger at the duo before sitting. “Bring me paper and a pencil.”

Bill obliged, picking up his notebook with his research in it and a pencil off the floor.

“So Luke’s going to tell you what the man looked like and we just need you to draw it. He committed a crime but we can’t tell you what.” Bill placed the objects in Candy’s lap.

“You got it, dude!” Candy said in an exaggerated American accent.

“Alright, ready when you are.” Luke sat on Dippers bed across so she could face Candy, who’d sat on Mabel's by habit.

“Hold on… okay, I am ready.”

“He had blond hair, kinda greasy with a right fringe. His eyes were blue, and he had pale white skin. His nose was kinda big, and a little long. Big ears, lobes attached to his head. White lab coat with a lot of pockets, and a blue cotton shirt. The coat was buttoned except for the top few buttons.” Luke paused a minute. “Bill, I only saw the torso up. Bill stop looking, that hurts! There’s nothing there!”

Bill jumped back with a worried expression on his face.

“It hurts when I do that?”

Candy sat, looking onward confusedly.

“Yes! You can’t try to pull up a memory that isn’t there, it hurts!” Luke whined, gripping her hair.   
“Blue, I didn’t know. You good?” He rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry Candy, did you get that? I can repeat any of it if you need.

Candy shook her head, forgetting she was supposed to be drawing.

“I remember most of it, but you should sit here to correct me.”

Luke crossed the gap between the beds and sat next to the girl. They sat this way for a few hours, Luke occasionally correcting details that Candy had goofed. Eventually, they came up with a clear picture of the man. He looked just right, sleazy and angry but easily charming if needed.

“He’s like you.”

“I don’t steal power so I can destroy the world, don’t you ever compare me to people like that.” Bill snarled, snatching away the notebook and slamming it.

Downstairs, a tour bus loaded with tourists rolled away.

“I’m gonna take the girl home, you clean this up.” Bill snatched Candy off the bed and leaped out the window.

Luke shook her head and leaned down, picking up the notebooks. She flipped open the one they’d just been using and stared long and hard at the man on the page.

Disgust twisted in her stomach. Something was off with this guy.

Why did he hit a guard?

She thought on this as she picked up the notebooks and pencils, organizing the books by color before carrying them into the small room and placing them in the space left for them in the drawer.

She looked around at the books piling up steadily in their room and shivered, leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Just as she did this, the trap door flew open. Mabel and Dipper bounded in, sitting on their beds.

“Hey guys.”

 


	8. What Bill Did

When Bill slid back in through the window a few hours later, all the kids were asleep. He softly made his way through the room to the door, sliding into the room he shared with Luke.

Luke lay there, sleeping like a baby. Bill looked at the clock flashing on the table. 12:10.

The next morning the teen was going to pester him for hours on where he was, and he wasn’t sure what he’d say. He slid into his bed and, without realizing it, fell asleep.

He was in the mindscape now, in his true form. For a minute he was relieved until he realized this was only because he was asleep.

That made him panic.

Why was he sleeping? Was he adapting to human life? Was that where the feelings came from?

What if he could never turn back? He shook off the thoughts. Time for business, not worries.

Bill floated gently over to Luke's head, slipping into her mind to view her dreams.

He found himself watching a young girl, standing in the rain outside a school building. Her hair was shoulder length and brown, but it was no doubt Luke. The girls eyes were bright yellow.

“Luke is a boys name! You can’t have a boy name!” A child across the yard laughed.

The brown haired Luke was crying. The child who was yelling at her ran up and slapped a lollipop out of young Luke’s hand. They said a few more crude words.

Suddenly, Luke grew taller. Her hair was still brown and long, she was still wearing her little pink dress, but she was clearly intended to be her current age of 19. Blue light enveloped the dream and a man who Bill recognized as his human form appeared from nothingness. He grabbed the rude child and they burst into a flame. Luke wrapped her arms around the human Bill and slowly turned into the blue haired girl Bill knew now.

Bill took that as the dream being over and left her head.

“Kid, you think too highly of me.” Bill tsked, shaking his head and floating out of the room into the main attic.

In front of him, Mabel and Dipper slept. Bill quickly hovered over to Dippers head, drifting into his dream.

Dipper was in the woods and Bill automatically knew this wouldn’t be a nightmare.

Dipper had Bill and Mabel on either side of him, and Luke next to Bill. They marched through the woods, hand in hand.

“I should spice this up.”

Bill thought about what monster he could throw in to upset the teen. The hide behind would be too ironic, not scary enough. The gremoblin would have to do.

Bill conjured up the beast just in front of Mabel.

He didn’t expect what happened next.

Dream-Bill put his arm out, throwing the group back.

“That’s.. out of character.”

But Bill couldn’t help but think- was it? If he happened to be there, wouldn’t he defend them? Not at the moment, no. He’d done that with the hide-behind, though, hadn’t he? Why had he done that? Surely it was because he still needed Dipper. Yes, that was it.

Bill left the child's head before he could question his own motives. Now time for Mabel.

Bill lowered himself into her mind slowly, knowing Mabel had become a light sleeper.

In Mabel's dream, she and Dipper were 12 years old again. They sat in the front yard in bathing suits, in a kiddie pool, with their legs crossed and knees touching. A cooking pan was set on their knees and they were playing with dominoes.

“Mabes, I have to go into the woods to put up signs for Grunkle Stan later. Can you come with?”

The dreamscape flashed brightly, flashing the date June 14. The day Dipper found the journal.

_Yes._

Mabel's voice echoed through the scape before the light dimmed and showed the twins running through the forest, pinning signs to trees.

Bill knew what was going to happen when Dipper began to pull the switch to open the journals hiding place.

Mabel dove through the air, landing on Dipper and stopping him from getting to the switch.

Why did Mabel want so badly to stop him from ever finding the journal? It changed their lives.

But it also took her brother away.

Memories flashed through; Dipper shoving her away and marching into the woods, Dipper blowing off her school performances to study the journals (and work on the one he had started writing), countless times when Dipper was too busy with the book to be busy with his sister.

Bill couldn’t help but think of all the good that had come from the book for the girl. If it weren’t for the journal, Dipper never would have helped Pacifica. They’d never have become friends.

Bill had to make sure Mabel knew this as well as he.

He conjured up a picture of Pacifica and blew it in the direction of the twins. It landed by Mabel's feet. The dream froze around her as she bent down to pick it up. It became hot, like when you were blushing. Pacificas laughter echoed loudly, A smile flashed before Bill's eyes, and DreamDip stood up.

“What the heck, Mabel?”

“Sorry, I got excited. What’dja find?”

Bill sighed, pleased with his work. He left Mabel's head and looked at the clock flashing next to the twins beds.

8:00 am.

Bill slid through the attic to his body, lowering down into his head.

“Morning Bill. So you actually slept?”

Luke was sitting on her bed, sipping tea and watching Bill.

“Shut up.”

“Feel better?”

Bill groaned, stretching. The thing was, he actually _did_ feel better, but he’d kiss Stanford before he admitted that to Luke.

“What do you want kid?” Bill sat up in bed, pulling a random t-shirt over his head. It was a white one with a barbeque stain on it. Bill made a sound of distaste before pulling it off.

“To annoy you as much as possible before you get your powers back.”

“I hate you.”

“That explains a lot.”

Bill glared at Luke before standing up and leaving the room.

Dipper woke up at the sound of Bill slamming his door. He sat up groggily, looking over at the demon. At the sight of the man standing there shirtless made him blush madly. He looked down at his blanket.

“Bill, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Bill smiled stupidly before answering.

“I was sleeping, Pine Tree. I don’t need to sleep but this stupid sack of meat needs to restore energy or whatever or it’ll die, and I’m not strong enough to make another one yet.”  

Dipper reached to the end of his bed and grabbed a t-shirt from his pile of laundry, tossing it at Bill.

Bill made a sound of acknowledgment as he put it on.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Good. Hey, sorry we couldn’t go to the roof last night. I’m not even sure what I’d show you, you already know so much.” Bill sat on the end of Dippers bed.

“It’s fine Bill, you need to sleep. It’s not the stars anyway… it’s just kinda nice to hang out with you.”

Bill must have looked taken aback because Dipper immediately said,

“I mean like, it’s cool to hang out with another guy.”

Bill looked away, nodding. That was weird. Pine Tree enjoyed hanging out with him. He seemed frantic to clear up that it wasn’t just him, but any guy. Why did that feel so weird? It was almost like pain, but not really. If it were like pain, he’d be laughing anyway.

Where were these things coming from?

“Soos is another guy. I’m flattered, Pine Tree.” Bill smirked coolly, bouncing back from the ache of Dippers revival.

“Shut up, Bill.” Dipper put his face in his hands, but he was laughing gently.

“So hows about you get me some breakfast and we go swimming at a lake I know of. Shooting Star and Llama can come with, just to balance us out.”

Dipper thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. It’s a thursday, so Stan shouldn’t need us too much around the gift shop. This is our slow day. If I tell him Mabel and I are taking Pacifica into the woods, he’ll just assume we’re going adventuring. Is Luke coming?” Dipper looked over at the small door he knew Luke to be behind.

“Uh, no. She’s got a thing about bathing suits.”

“Yeah, and it’s that I hate them. All the girl bathing suits are too tight or too revealing. That’s fine for other girls but I’m not about that life.” Luke yawned, swinging open the little door.

“You guys need to stop being so loud, some of us are having dreams about boys.” Mabel moaned from her bed.

“Boys.” Bill sang sarcastically. Mabel hissed, grabbing a stuffed animal and hurling it across the room at the demon.

“Fight nice while I get breakfast, try not to destroy the attic.” Dipper chuckled, standing up and walking to the trap door. He left the room.

“And then there were three.”

“Two!” Mabel screamed, throwing a pillow at Bill, causing him to fall backwards off the bed.

“This means war, kid!”

 


	9. She Saw What You Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT EVER BIND WITH AN ACE BANDAGE YOU COULD LITERALLY DIE <3

And so their day trip began.

Dipper got permission from Stan and ran back upstairs to tell the group. After they cleaned up all of Mabel's stuffed animals, they packed whatever they felt they would need into backpacks and began to face the challenge of Luke's bathing attire.

“Guys, I’m fine not going.” Luke huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

“You’re coming with. We have to go get a bathing suit for Bill anyway, I’m sure Mabel can find something for you.” Dipper pleaded with her as he put extra sunscreen on his sister’s shoulders and back.

“Girls with my body type are expected to dress with tight bathing suits or bikinis. Unless I wear a male bathing suit, I’m not going.

“We can do that.” Bill said.

Mabes eyebrows rose as she turned around, squirting sunscreen onto her hands to put on Dipper. Her bathing suit was pink and frilly and covered in sparkles.

“What about your lady parts?” Mabel snickered.

“I don’t know, I’ll bind with an ace bandage or something.* I know you aren’t supposed to but one day never killed anyone right?” Luke shrugged.  

“Alright, I guess. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Two hours later, the group plus Pacifica was headed to the lake in Stanfords car. Luke, Pacifica, and Dipper were stuffed into the back seat with Mabel in the front and Bill driving.

“Bill, where is this lake you’re taking us to?” Pacifica interrupted the pop music blaring in the car. Dipper was sitting between her and Luke, who was sitting behind Bill. Dipper had headphones in and sat closer to Luke, as he still had his disagreements with Pacifica.

“Llama, you speak!” Bill grinned into the rearview mirror. Pacifica immediately looked down at her feet. “Clearly that was the wrong way to encourage you to speak. It’s a surprise, kid, but you’ll all love it. Even Luke, and she’s devoid of emotion.”

“Shut up, dorito.”

“I will turn this motherfucking car around if you don’t take that back right now.”

Luke giggled.

“You’re lucky we’re here. Get out.” Bill shut off the car and got out, popping open the trunk.

He lifted out the cooler, the picnic basket, and the blanket and dragged them to the front of the car as each of the teenagers piled out. “Prepare to be amazed.

Bill crushed through the leaves, pushing aside the long vines of a weeping willow to reveal his lake.

The water was sparkling clear, and dragonflies zipped a few feet above Mabel's head. The grass was soft on their feet as they strolled to the sand. The sun shimmered down on them, blessing them with the perfect amount of light.

“This is…”

“Gorgeous? I know, I made it.”

Pacificas head whipped around and she stared at Bill. This terrifying man- no, demon- he made all of this?

“It’s perfect, Bill.” Dipper flung himself at Bill, wrapping his arms around the tall boy.

Bill smirked, raising his eyebrows. Dippers eyes widened, he shoved himself away from Bill.

“You’re welcome, Pine Tree.”

Luke made a coughing sound, and they group looked over at her.

“Anyway. Let’s swim!”

“Not so fast. Luke I’m setting a timer for you, each hour I want you to sit over there,” Bill pointed at a closed off area of the clearing, “And do some breathing exercises with the bandages off so that you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Fair enough. Let’s do this poo, kids.” Luke dropped her stuff on the ground and kicked off her flip flops, running  into the clear water. She ducked her head under then reappeared, grinning at Dipper. “Come on!”

Dipper smiled, sliding out of his sandals and running to a large rock. He jumped off, screaming as he splashed into the clear water.

Pacifica looked at the ground, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Mabel grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the lake.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t be a poohead, Paz, we’re swimming.” Mabel finished, pushing her friend off the rock Dipper had been standing on. She was followed immediately by Bill.

Pacifica came up and was face to face with the blond man.

She screamed loudly and swam off.

“Llama, relax. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Bill grinned stupidly and swam off towards Dipper.

“Mabel, why does he call me Llama?” Pacifica took a heavy breath and leaned against the rock, the top of her purple bikini just above the water.

“I don’t know. He calls me Shooting Star and he calls Dipper Pine Tree.” Mabel leaned against her friend. She felt a tingle where their shoulders made contact.

Pacifica sighed.

“Yeah but Mabes, your nickname is sweet. Dippers is nice too. I’m Llama. That’s a sweaty animal.”

“Well…”

“You’re awful.” Pacifica giggled, splashing Mabel with cool water.

“Luke, get that binder off right now and go do breathing stuff so you don’t die.” Bill grabbed Luke by her shoulders and threw her into the sand.

“But-”

“Butts are for pooing, blue. Go. Hey Shooting Star, Llama, come hang out with this nerd and I so he doesn’t bore me to death.”

Bill smiled at them charmingly across the pool, his elbow resting on Dippers shoulder.

Mabel eagerly began to swim forward, but Pacifica grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Mabel, can we just hang by ourselves over here?” She mumbled nervously.

“Why? We can hang out with Bill.”

“As great as that sounds, I think I’ll pass.” Pacifica looked at the water, avoiding Mabel's glare.

Mabel gasped as she realized what was wrong.

“Paz, you don’t need to be afraid of Bill! Come here.”

Before she could protest, Pacifica found herself being dragged across the lake to where Bill and Dipper were sitting in the shallow part of the water.

“Bill, Pacifica is afraid of you.”

Bill's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions. Confusion, amusement, and finally hurt,

“Llama, why?” Bill mumbled.

“I’m not afraid of you! I’m…” She mumbled for a moment or two before Luke's voice filled their heads.

**_She’s scared of you because she knows what you did to her dad._ **

Bill's eyes grew wide, and he glanced at Mabel and Dipper with anxiety.

The twins looked at him scoldingly.

“What did you do to Preston?” Dipper glared at the demon, his fist clenched.

“Nothing, it’s not your business. Luke had no right to be saying that.”

“It’s okay to tell them Mr.Ciph-”

“It’s Bill. Only your father calls me that.” Bill choked out.

“You can tell them. Bill was protecting me, I promise. Don’t be mad at him. I just don’t want to cross him is all.”

They fell silent, each for their own reason. Mabel was wounded that Pacifica had never told her she knew Bill, Dipper was angry that Bill had hurt the father of his sisters best friend, Pacifica was embarrassed and Bill was waiting for Dipper to swing at him.

“It’s Llamas story to tell, really.” Bill broke the silence as Luke wrapped herself back up and jogged back to the pool in her black trunks and ace binder.

“Sorry, I thought they’d know.” Luke murmured, looking over at Mabel for a split second.

Mabel swam away to the diving rock, ignoring Pacificas cries for her to come back. The blonde girl followed her.

“Paz, go away.”

“Mabel, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t be mad, I hate when you’re mad at me.” Pacifica pleaded.

Mabel glanced over but didn’t turn around.

Pacifica wrapped her arms around her friend, who tensed for just a second. Mabel then relaxed in Pacificas arms.

“It’s okay. You know you can trust me with anything, right?”

“I know. I know.”

“And you never have to tell me anything I don’t need to know, even if it makes me angry.”

“You’re the best friend I could ask for.

“Yeah. Friends.”

 


	10. Please Don't Touch The Llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING. It's important to the plot but it gets mildly graphic. Basically, Pacificas dad was hitting her, Bill was watching from a hiding place, Preston pushes Pacifica down the stairs, Bill beats the poo out of Preston. Pacifica thinks about when she told Mabel, Bill tells dipper. End of chapter. Sorry if you're triggered, contact me on tumblr and I will post pictures of puppies for you.

As Pacifica walked home from the Mystery Shack that night, she pondered the conversation she’d had with Mabel earlier that day.

_Mabel sat on the porch swing and handed Pacifica a soda, crossing her legs so her knees touched the other girls._

_“So.. do you want to tell me what happened?”_

_Pacifica sighed. She knew she shouldn’t, but this was Mabel. Beautiful Mabel, with her winning smile, her long brown hair. Mabel she knew she could trust over anyone else._

_“My dad isn’t a gentle man. He hits us. A lot. Never hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that it fucking hurts._

_Last night I had to work overtime because I needed to buy some new clothes, I’ve been growing out of my old ones. My dad didn’t understand…. he started hitting me. He was saying these horrible things about me, telling me how worthless and ungrateful I am. He called me a useless disgusting slut, and told me he should teach me a lesson. My mom was upstairs the entire time. I heard her up there, talking to someone on the phone. I was screaming, and she was ignoring me. When I stopped being able to stand because of the pain, he kicked me. I was sliding across the floor and I couldn’t move but I knew where he was moving me. Eventually, when he got to the door, he threw me down the basement stairs. I heard something clinking upstairs. Then Bill showed up._

_He was so mad, his hair and clothes and… he wasn’t yellow in the places he’s usually yellow. It was like magic, everything was red. He sat me up and told me not to come upstairs until the screaming stopped. His eyepatch fell off while he was walking up, and there was all this blue light. When I came upstairs, my dad was gripping himself where the sun doesn’t shine. His belt was all undone and he was crying. He had bite marks and bruises all up his arms. He hasn’t hurt me since then, but it was so horrifying to see him like that.”_

_Mabel gasped and threw her arms around the now crying Pacifica._

__

Pacifica couldn’t forget the look of horror on Mabel's face. This sickening mix of horror, and anger, and concern. She wanted to forget. Forget how disgusting such an expression looked on her beautiful face, the tears rolling down her nose onto her shoulder. She never wanted to forget what Mabel had said.

_I’ll never let anyone hurt you again._

She smiled just thinking about it as she walked through the gates of her mansion.

“Where have you been young lady?”

Normally this voice would freeze her, but with Bill in her head and Mabel in her heart, Pacifica was invincible.

“I was with Mabel, we went swimming.”

“Did you ask permission?”

Pacifica groaned quietly.

Of course not, he would have said no.

“I’m almost 18, dad, I can make my own decisions.”

That was the wrong thing to say.

“You think you can live under my roof, eating my food, spending my money, and disrespect me like that? You’d be nothing without me! You’re a disgrace to our family name!” Preston screamed, raising his hand into the air.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

“Father, if you want to scare me you’re gonna have to try a little harder. Remember what happened last time you did that?” Pacifica smirked as she watched the color drain from her dad's face.

“You… you wouldn’t make Mr.Cipher return. I’m your superior! I am your Father!” Preston stammered.

Pacifica laughed.

“Okay. Goodnight, Daddy.” She smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss her father, then her mother, before ascending the stairs into her room.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Bill and Dipper sat on the roof with mason jars full of sweet tea. Bill pointed into the sky.

“If you look there, that tiny little speck is actually a galaxy with intelligent life in it. Well I mean, it had that when the light we see started shining. They’ve probably died or evolved by now.” Bill shrugged, lifting a jar to his lips.

Dipper nodded, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it.

“What’s up kid?”

Dipper took a heavy breath before speaking.

“I know it’s not my business, but I want to know what happened between you and Pacifica and her dad.”

Bill sighed, pulling his knees tight to his chest. He knew Dipper would ask this question.

“I’ll show you in the mindscape if you go to sleep, but you can’t ever tell a soul.”

Dipper nodded, laying across the roof with his head in Bill's lap.

“Show me the light, Mr.Cipher.” Dipper chuckled mockingly.

Bill waved a hand over Dippers face, sending him into the mindscape.

Dipper found himself standing in the air of Northwest Mansion, next to a Bill he barely recognized.

He was red in all the places he should be yellow- hair, eye, shirt. His flames surrounded his hands, he looked ready to kill. Looking down, Dipper saw why.

Pacifica was standing- no, cowering- in front of Preston Northwest. He was screaming unspeakable things, his spit flew and landed on her cheek. He was waving his hands about and his face grew purple.

“You filthy fucking slut, you disgusting whore. At work my ass, you were probably out with the Pines girl. No doubt messing around, you disgust me. You disrespect me, and our family name!” He spat on the ground at her feet and raised his hand high into the air before bringing it back, hard, against Pacificas cheek.

Dipper gasped audibly as Preston kept hitting her. He laughed, the bastard laughed as his daughter screamed in pain.

“Stop it, please stop! I was at work, I was at-”

She was cut off as he shoved her to the floor. She sat herself up, shaking heavily, and held her arm in front of her face expecting to be hit again. Her father was done with his fists, but he wasn’t done attacking her.

He began to kick her in the stomach over and over. She retched each time, her eyes shut tight as her fathers foot impacted her stomach over and over again.

She slid across the shining tile floor with each hit, towards an open door leading to a set of stairs. Each time Preston hit her, Pacifica would attempt to stand herself up just as he kicked her down again.

After several minutes they had crossed the room and they were just in front of the open door.

Preston leaned down and wrapped his arms around Pacifica. She began to do the same, assuming the storm had passed.

She was wrong.

He snarled and pushed her down the stairs with all his might. There was no sound until Pacifica hit the stairs. A few thumps, then a sliding noise. Like a corpse rolling down the stairs.

“Fucking whore. I’ll teach her to run around like that.”

Dipper couldn’t see Mr.Northwest but he heard a clinking sound. DreamBill heard it too. His expression flickered from one of horror back to one of a more passionate anger than before. He flew above Preston's head, dragging Dippers view with him.

Bill traveled to the bottom of the stairs, wrapping his arms around the barely conscious 17 year old.

“Llama, are you okay?”

Pacificas eyes fluttered open and she groaned getting a look at her savior.

“I’m gonna need you awake. I’ll do you a favor, but don’t expect to get off so easy next time. No deals, just a favor. Stay here until the screaming stops, kid, I’ll make sure he regrets the day he first lay a hand on you.” Bill had stopped floating, he was on his knees next to the girl now. Dipper watched as he sat the girl up gently resting her against the wall. He brushed a hair away from her face and looked around until he found a bucket. “You’re gonna cough blood so just do that into this. I want him to see it and remember this and what he did to you.”

Bill rose, his chest puffed out and his eye nothing but a pinpoint red pupil.

“I’ll destroy him.” He growled as he climbed the stairs. Dipper watched his eyepatch drift to the ground when Bill tore it off.

The dream was static until Dipper was back where he started; the ceiling of Northwest Manor. However now Bill had returned to normal and gained his eyepatch back.

Paz opened the basement door slowly, and peeked outside before exiting.

Preston groaned, Pacifica screamed, Dipper jumped awake.

“So you see.” Bill said bleakly.

Dipper sat up, shaking. How often had Preston hit Pacifica? How many times had she come over and hidden her wounds?

How didn’t they see any marks in her bikini?

“Waterproof makeup.” Bill said, as if reading his mind. “It does wonders, doesn’t it.”

 


	11. I Never Turned Pink.

Pacifica laid in her bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Waiting for sleep. She twiddled her fingers, fighting the urge to pick up her phone and call Mabel who was definitely fast asleep.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her puffy canopy bed. The moonlight shone through her window as she stood, wiggling her toes in the soft carpet, and began to pace.

She slowly pressed her feet into the carpet with every step, feeling the soft texture between her toes.

She had been trying to sleep for hours, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the knot in her stomach. It was a happy knot, made of butterflies but also chains, and sprinkled in glitter.

“We seem to be in quite a pickle.”

Pacifica jumped, falling to the floor, She scrambled to turn around.

Bill was sitting on her windowsill, looking out into the night sky.

“What? What do you mean we?”

“We have the same problem, Llama. People. Person.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at the man, realizing how young this form looked. Maybe his mid-twenties, it was hard to tell when you were so scared of him. He hugged his knees to his chest.

“You’re a demon though. You can’t…”

“Thats what I thought at first. Just appreciation, it had to be.”

“Well is it?”

Bill shook his head, looking at her for the first time since he’d shown up.

“That’s what I thought at first, too. I thought I was just thankful to have a friend. Relieved. She’s just so… riveting.” Pacifica smiled at her feet, giggling.

Bill nodded.

“Yeah, she’s good for you. She keeps you balanced.” Bill nodded, contemplating Pacifica and her girl crush.

“Y’think so?” Pacificas face lit up like a christmas tree. If Bill thought she’d be good with her, then surely that was true. Bill knew 'lots of things,' as he loved to remind everyone. Pacifica grinned, waiting for confirmation from the demon.

“Of course. I mean, I see a bunch of timelines where you end up together. Just make sure you make a move soon, because let’s face it- we know for sure that she’s not going to.”

Pacifica flapped her hands in front of her, shaking off her excitement.

“Do you know if-”

“Absolutely. Without a doubt, no questions asked, she likes you back.” Bill nodded.

“Thanks Bill. So, who are YOU here about?” Pacifica lay on her stomach with her face resting in her hands.

Bill sighed, crawling away from the window and sitting on the floor in front of her. The ends of his hair curled, pink.

“When I made this human form, I didn’t know it would come with emotions. I thought I’d be the same old me, just with limited power- which obviously didn’t matter at that point. I realized I was wrong after a few months of teaching Luke. I was living in her guest room secretly, and while her mom was at work I was teaching her magic. This was last summer. When her school started up again I would follow her in streetwear, just to make sure everything was okay. Then one day, this punk pushed her while she was walking to her favorite coffee shop. He was picking on her, to say lightly, about her eyes and hair. Calling her a witch. He wasn’t too far off, but still. I was on that fucker in about two seconds. That was the first time I realized my general color could change, to red. When we left Faryn, her hometown, I was blue. I got drunk, and she told me when I’m drunk I turn a bit green depending on how drunk I am. I’ve never been pink… until I came here. I turn pink every time I leave his dreams, I can’t stand the thought he might get hurt in what we’re doing.” Bill shook his head, a streak of red running through his hair.

“Who is it?” Pacifica teased, sticking her tongue out.

“Dipper.”

 


	12. There's Something I Need To Tell You

Bill sat on Dippers bed, glaring at the space between his crossed legs as Pacifica told Mabel what Bill had told her the night before.

“Dammit, I owe Luke five bucks.” Mabel frowned.

“What? It wasn’t that obvious!”

“I wake up like once every week and you’ll be sitting on the roof with your arm around him.”

“He gets cold!”

“You kiss his forehead every night after he falls asleep. I just assumed you didn’t like him because you’re a sociopath.” Mabel shrugged as if this were nothing.

“I hate you.”

“Y’know who you don’t hate?”

“Don’t say it, kid.”

“Dipper.”

Bill threw a pillow at Mabel.

Pacifica instinctively reached out, blocking the pillow from hitting her crushes face.

Bill smirked. Paz glared.

“Woah, what’s going on in here?” Luke purred, sliding through the window with a plastic bag in in hand and a cup holder tray of drinks in the other. “I got snacks.”

“Bill has a crush on Dipper!” Mabel blurted out.

The smile fell off of Luke's face like it was never there, replaced by a look of unpleasant shock.

“You owe me five bucks.” She slammed the soft drinks and bag of snacks down on the dresser and disappeared behind her bedroom door. The slam echoed, leaving the group in silence.

“That’s cold.” Pacifica murmured, reaching to get her and Mabel's drinks.

Bill slowly reached out, squinting, to get his soda, still staring at Luke’s door suspiciously.

“Why did you tell her? Don’t you understand the meaning of no one?” Bill turned on Mabel.

“You would have told her anyway. Luke doesn’t count.”  
“Luke so counts!”

“So you didn’t want her to know you like him?”

Bill frowned at Mabel.

Then, suddenly,  he grabbed a bag of chips from Luke’s snack bag and leaped out the window, something he’d grown used to doing.

“Bill! Bill!” Mabel called out the window. There was no answer as Bill disappeared into the trees.

Pacifica gripped the windowsill until her knuckles were white. She knew what Bill was doing, and now she had to do the same. She needed it to be perfect.

“Hey, Mabes, let’s sit on the roof. It’s getting to be late, we can watch the sunset.” Pacifica muttered, trying and failing to sound casual. Mabel failed to noticed, however, as she grabbed the bag and scuttled out the window.

“Great idea, Paz.”

Pacifica followed her, awkwardly clambering out the window to the flat part of the roof.

Mabel was sitting there in Wendy’s lawn chair, the bag resting on the cooler. There were no other chairs, but Mabel slid over making room for Pacifica.

Pacifica sat down, squeezing in next to the brown haired girl.

Mabel sipped on her iced tea, resting her head against Pacificas. She tried to tell herself it meant nothing, Mabel did that kind of thing all the time. It was normal for Mabel to sit close to her, to rest her head on her. On occasion, she would even sleep against her in the car if Pacifica was the one driving.

She always had to remind herself that this meant nothing, they were best friends and that was what best friends were supposed to do.

Right?  
“Wow Paz, if I didn’t know you any better I would say this was you trying to make a move on me. Sharing a lawn chair, watching the sun go down on a cool summer evening….”

“You wish!” Pacifica giggled a little too obviously. Mabel raised and eyebrow but ignored this.

Pacifica took a deep breath. Now was the time. Three years had been leading up to this moment. She was going to tell Mabel how she felt.

“Mabel, I need to tell you something.” Pacifica sat up, scooting away from Mabel so she was sat on the end of the lawn chair facing her.

“Shoot.” Mabel said nonchalantly, sitting upright.

“Mabel, I like you. A lot. I was up all night pacing last night, I couldn’t get you off of my mind. That’s when Bill told me he liked Dipper. We basically stayed up girl talking, but that’s not the point. I just need to know if you feel the same way.”

She said this all very fast.

Mabel sat for a minute, blinking. Pacificas stomach turned over, and just when she was about to bomb dive off the roof to end her shame, Mabel leaned forward and softly pressed their lips together.

Pacificas eyes grew wide at first, but she found herself reveling in the presence of this beautiful brown haired girl who liked her. Mabel liked her!

“Does that answer your question?” Mabel whisper giggled, resting her nose and forehead against the others.

“I’m not quite sure, we should probably try it again.”

Mabel kissed her again, grinning  this time.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Meanwhile, Bill was stomping through the woods looking for the dumb teenage boy he was living with. If Mabel was going to be annoying, he’d hang out with Dipper instead.

He eventually found Dipper by the cliff near the city. He had the journal set in front of him, and he was scribbling. Clearly deep in thought, but Bill couldn’t have that.

“Surprise, Pine Tree!” Bill cheered, slamming himself down into the dirt next to Dipper. “You seemed lonely, thought I’d keep you some company.”

“Actually, you’re just the guy I wanted to see.”

Bill's heart began to race. Did he even have a heart?

“Does this doodle for the hide behind look right? I wanna get it in the journal by tomorrow afternoon.”

Bill's heart stopped, froze, and dropped into his stomach. He tried not to let his disappointment show as he slid right next to Dipper, pulling the book halfway into his lap.

“The top of the head is off. It’s a little bit more like tree bark.”

Bill gently slid the pen out of Dippers hand and began slowly etching the hide behinds head onto the top of the page. Dippers face grew redder and redder every time Bill's elbow bumped into his arm. The focus that Bill was putting into the drawing, the way he gently pressed the pen to the paper, with his tongue sticking out the slightest bit…

Dipper barely noticed when Bill finished.

“You okay kid?” Bill said as he finished, looking up at the boy.

Dipper shook his head wildly, crashing back to Earth.

“Yeah, I zoned out a little bit. That’s much better, thanks.” Dipper tugged the journal away from Bill and tore the pen from his hand.

“Wow, aggressive much, huh kid?”

“Shut up.” Dipper glared down at the page, carefully, gracefully writing the name of the creature across the top in cursive.

“Fancy handwriting.” Bill slid away, getting the message. Dipper hated himself for the pang of longing he felt when Bill's leg lost contact with his.

“Is there any real reason you came here or did you just want to bug me?” Dipper feigned annoyance.

Bill’s grin subsided.

“Well there’s something that Llama wanted me to let you know but I’m not quite sure I feel like it.”

Dipper shoved the demon.

“Wow, now I really don’t wanna tell you.”

“Bill, is she okay? What does she want to tell me, If her dad’s hurting her again I swear I’ll-”

Bill suddenly sat up and grabbed Dipper by the back of his head, pressing their lips together, bag of chips and soda forgotten.

“Shut up okay, Pine Tree? That’s what she wanted me to tell you.”

Dipper blushed madly, looking straight into the eyes of the man who still had his hand on the back of Dippers head. He stayed silent.

“Well?”

Dipper kissed Bill gently on the cheek before standing up, brushing himself off, and closing the journal.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan sat in the living room with the TV on despite the fact that he was ignoring it. He was too deep in thought, worried about his grand niece and nephew. Lately, they’d been spending all their time in the attic. As soon as the shop closed everyday, one would run up to him while the other bolted into the house. He thought they were hiding something, but what could two teenagers possibly be hiding that would alternate between the house and the attic? Maybe they had gotten a pet to make up for Waddles, who they’d placed on a farm last summer when he turned out to be a very pregnant she. That must be it, he thought. He was still uneasy long after Dipper walked in the door, a large grin on his face. He was worried still when Mabel came in and asked to sleep at Pacificas that night.


	13. Watsky For The Twins Une

Luke sat on her bed, scribbling furiously in one of the many notebooks littered about the room.

_Llsdhjs_

_Jsj eii ak_

_sjsj Yah ks_

Bill opened the door slowly, peeking in to look at her.

“You okay?”

_Xrb Jsdii ak ai_

_fuemak ka oguds_

_djfdu_

“Of course I’m okay, I’m trying to get some more information that way we can start training Mabel and Dipper.” Luke grumbled, not looking up from her work.  “I’ve gotten a pretty good idea of where it is.”

“That’s great but it’s not what’s important right now.” Bill sat, tugging the notebook away from her and reading what she’d written quickly before putting it on the floor. “What’s wrong?”

Luke snapped, pushing the demon off the bed and grabbing the notebook off the floor.

“Nothing is fucking wrong, Bill, leave me alone.”

Bill raised an eyebrow, holding his temper.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t do that, because you know I need you. Don’t expect pleasant dreams tonight, kid.”

He lifted himself off the floor and swiftly left the room.

Luke groaned and threw herself back on the bed; not because she was sorry, but because she knew he was serious. He was probably gonna give her the tentacle nightmare again, and those were the worst because you had to find a door to make the dream end.

Outside the small room, Bill crossed the attic and sat on Mabel's bed, watching Dipper scribble in his notebook. Wholly focused.

“Pine tree.” Bill whined. Dipper didn’t look up. Bill slid across the floor, popping up next to the bed. “Hey, kid, don’t ignore me. Kid!”

Dipper sighed and smiled down at his new boyfriend.

“Yes, you whiny little Dorito?”

“I’m bored. Luke is mad at me and I don’t know why. We should do one of those date things humans do, I hear good things.”

Dippers eyebrows went up at the suggestion.

“I thought you weren’t interested in human affairs?”

“I wasn’t interested in you either but here we are.”

Dipper pushed Bill using the bottom of his hand against Bill's forehead, grinning.

“Okay, fine. Let me get dressed.”

Dipper closed the journal and got up, opening his drawer.

“You can’t wear anything you’d wear normally. Dress your age. Oh, let me pick out your outfit!”

Dipper rolled his eyes as the demon leaned over his shoulder and began to select clothes for him.

“Gee, kid. You’ve got quite a selection, why don’t ever wear this stuff?” Bill's eyes lit up.

“I have a style, and I have a drawer of clothes my mom buys me.” Dipper shrugged, blushing.

“Momma pine tree has good taste. Stand back and let the master work, kid.”

Bill pulled out a black shirt with a sideways lime green triangle on it. Dipper tugged off the orange shirt he was wearing and put on the one Bill was holding out for him, along with a black hoodie.

“Black is a good color to start with and white would throw off what I’m putting you in so wear these jeans.”

“I’m not wearing jeans.”

“Put them on or I’ll make Mabel have the nightmare about stop animation.”

Dipper grumbled as he reluctantly pulled on the skinny jeans.

“I like it. Now put on your shoes, we can leave.” Bill nodded in approval of his work.

Dipper reached for his hat, but Bill grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No.”

“Bill, if you don’t let me get my hat I will break your hand.”

“Try it.”

Dipper slipped his other hand under Bill's arm and slid his hat onto his head.

“Tricky. I like it. Fine, let’s go.”

Bill wrapped his arms around the young teen boy and slid out the window.

He drifted carefully to the ground, setting Dipper in the driver’s seat of the golf cart before sliding in next to the boy.

“Where to?”

“Anywhere. Show me what kids do nowadays.”

Dipper shrugged and turned the key, pulling out of the driveway.

“You should know I’m like the guy not to ask about what kids my age do. I spend all my time in the woods.”

“You’re so uncooperative. Just take me somewhere you like to go.”

Dippers eyes got wide.

“I have just the place. I hope you like milkshakes, Bill.”

Dipper slowed down as they reached the end of the dirt road leading up to the Mystery Shack. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and plugged it into the speaker Pacifica had left in the cupholder. He pressed shuffle, and Sloppy Seconds by Watsky came on.

Bill shook his head in disgust. Human music. Real music is the sound of millions bowing at your feet. Soon enough though, he found himself nodding to the sound of the rapping.

“I knew you’d like this. It’s weird and dark but also kinda fun, like you.”

Bill nodded in appreciation as Dipper pulled down a main street. At this hour, only a few drunks were on the street. Bill looked over at Dipper, whose eyes were on the road.

“Where are we going?”

“An all night convenience store that makes some of the greatest milkshakes I’ve ever tasted.”

“Dusk2Dawn?”

Bill remembered suddenly how when he returned to town, the place was booming with business. After Dipper exorcised the ghosts, that is.

“Yeah. There it is.”

Dipper swerved into the parking lot and slid out of the seat, stuffing his phone and the keys into his pocket.  Bill climbed out and followed him into the store.

The teenager working behind the counter perked up when the bell rang and the two boys entered.

“Hey Dipper! Who’s your friend?” She smirked at Bill. He returned the gesture with a charming smirk.

“My name is Bill. Who might you be?” He purred, leaning on the counter. Dipper frowned and grabbed Bill's arm in an attempt to remind him which human he was dating.

“This is Kat. Hey, can we get two of my usual?”

Kat snapped out of her trance and nodded, turning to lean into a freezer next to her. She filled a metal cup with mint chocolate chip ice cream before turning around to work with the machine.

“Jealous, Pine Tree?” Bill murmured to the scowling young man. Dipper glared at Bill. “Good, but save the being jealous for me wouldya?”

Dipper giggled, actually giggled, at that. Like Bill had anything to be jealous of.

Kat turned around and all but slammed the two drinks down. She wiggled her eyebrows at the sight of Bill, whose arm was snaked around Dippers waist.

“Are you two a thing?” She drawled, ringing up their purchase.

“Absolutely.” Bill grinned proudly, kissing Dipper on the cheek.

“Damn. I was gonna ask blondie here on a date.” Kat tsked. “$8.50.”

Dipper pulled the cash out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

“Night Kat!” Bill sang sarcastically.

Dipper rolled his eyes. Why was he letting himself be with this demon again?

“So milkshakes makes this off to a good start.” Bill nodded in approval, sipping on the thick minty beverage.”What do humans do on weekends when they wanna have fun?” Bill sipped on his milkshake and climbed back into the golf car. He’d begun to wish he’d brought a jacket, the night air was nipping at his exposed arms.

“Well I’m only sixteen. Most humans go to the bar, however I’m an underage law abiding citizen.”

“You didn’t care about being a law abiding citizen when you let me put you in the golf cart, which isn’t street legal, instead of Stan’s car.” Bill smirked at the driving brunet.

“Shut up man.”


	14. Watsky For The Twins Duex

Mabel woke up with her face nuzzled into one of the soft pillows on Pacificas bed. Pacifica was laying in front of her, but her bed was large enough that the two of them could sleep there without ever making contact. Despite this, they had fallen asleep holding hands while watching the Insidious movies the night before.  

Pacificas alarm had already gone off, and switched to the radio. A song by an artist Dipper liked, Watsky, was singing through the speakers.

The noise registered with her; Alarm means work.

Mabel shot up, checking her phone. Dismay set in her chest, the time glaring back at her. 10:40, which meant Paz was definitely around two hours late for work. Why else would her alarm be on?  
“Paz, wake up.” Mabel murmured, shaking the blonde girl. Pacifica mumbled incoherently, swatting halfheartedly at Mabel. “Pacifica wake up you’re probably late for work, I don’t know your schedule.”

Pacificas eyes flew open.

“What day is it?”

“Sunday.”

“Fuck, I’m supposed to open today.” Pacifica groaned as she rolled onto her back. She took a heavy breath, staring at the little glow stars peeling off of her ceiling. “I’m so fired.”

Mabel couldn’t help but feel guilty knowing it would be her fault if her girlfriend got fired.

“Get up then, I’ll drive you to work.” Mabel pushed her, meaning to be playful. However, she used a bit too much force, and Pacifica ended up falling onto the carpet. “Frick, sorry Paz.”

Pacifica pushed herself up, using her arms to support herself.

“Wow, make me late and take my bed. I see how it is.” Pacifica laughed, but Mabel could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

“You’ll be okay, Paz, they can’t fire the great granddaughter of the town's founder.” Mabel instantly regretted her choice of words, remembering it was her fault Pacifica knew she wasn’t the real ancestor of the town’s founder.

“Way to remind me. Alright, let me get dressed really quick.” Pacifica stood up slowly, not looking at Mabel. She crossed the room slowly, grabbing her work uniform from where it was laid out on a chair before disappearing behind her bathroom door.

Mabel leaned forward, pawing through the blankets looking for her phone, which she’d lost when Pacificas fall tugged on the blankets. She found it sitting on the floor tangled in the comforter.

She searched through her favorites in her contacts and found Dippers name, pressing call.

It rang a few times before Dipper picked up.

“Brobro, I need the cart.”

“Wh... Mabel?”

Mabel rolled her eyes. Her brother had clearly just woken up.

“What? Is that shooting star?” A voice that Mabel recognized as Bill's said.

“Morning Bill. Dipper, I need the cart. Pacifica is late to work and it’s my fault, if she walks it’ll be worse.” Mabel pleaded.

“Mabel I just- Bill, stop that you’re being annoying. Oh shut up. Mabel, I can’t bring you the cart. Bill no you aren’t- nevermind that, Bill just went out the window. He’s bringing you the cart. Sorry.”

Dipper hung up.

Mabel fell back on the bed and took a deep breath. As far as she knew, Pacifica wasn’t that scared of Bill anymore, but it’d probably be a bad idea to let him go with them to her work. Bill still needed to learn how to act in public, despite being human for God knows how long.

Pacifica exited the bathroom dressed in her work uniform, a black polo shirt with the Dairy Queen logo stitched onto it and black jeans. She moved over to her dresser wordlessly and opened a small drawer in her jewelry box, pulling out a hair scrunchie. She tied her hair up and put on her visor.

“Are we ready?” Pacifica spun on her heel to look at Mabel, who was still sitting on the bed. “Mabel, you aren’t even dressed.”

Mabel sat up, looking down at her attire. Pink pajama shorts and her dads old microsoft t-shirt.

“I can wear this, I won’t be getting out of the cart.” Mabel shrugged. Pacifica scoffed playfully and turned around, opening a drawer.

“You forgot to bring day clothes didn’t you?” Pacifica said, but it was more of an observation than a question.

“Absolutely.” Mabel grinned stupidly at Pacifica. She shook her head and tossed Mabel a grey folded t-shirt. Mabel unfolded it to see what it said. It read Mother Of Dragons in bold capital letters on the front, but nothing else was on the shirt. Mabel shurgged in approval, sliding off her dad’s shirt and pulling the new one over her head. Pacifica handed her a pair of jeans, which Mabel slid on without protest. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Ready?”

“Yeah, Bill should be downstairs by now.”

If Pacifica was unnerved by the name, she didn’t say anything.

They both jogged down the stairs, careful not to make any noise in case Pacificas parents were still asleep.

Sure enough, when they swung open the heavy oak doors of the mansion, Bill was standing at the door with his usual charming grin.

“Morning kids. So I hear you’re in quite a predicament?”

“Shut up Bill, I’m two and a half hours late, we need to go. If I’m gonna get fired I need to have my dignity.” Pacifica pushed past him climbing into the passenger seat of the cart. Mabel walked around, getting into the drivers seat. Bill sat in the back, and they were off.

“I’m so sorry I made you late.” Mabel murmured as she sped out of the long driveway into the town. The Dairy Queen was fairly new, and on the complete opposite of town as the Northwest Mansion. Thankfully, the roads were fairly empty on sundays. They made it to the establishment within ten minutes.

“I'm really sorry.” Mabel repeated as Pacifica got out of the cart.

“It’s fine, really. I had fun. Bye, Mabes.”

As soon as Bill had gotten into the front and they pulled out of the parking lot, Bill began to talk.

“So, I still haven’t figured out why Luke is so angry with me. It seems like her anger turned out to be a good thing, because she really threw herself into our work. We know what we’re dealing with, and even if we don’t know where it is, we have an idea of how to prepare for it now.”

Mabel took a moment to absorb the new information. She’d been so giddy about Bill and Dipper, and her and Pacifica, she’d failed to notice Luke was angry.

“What do you mean?” Mabel finally said.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the shack so we can tell Dipper at the same time.”

Mabel sped up, flying down the streets of the small town towards the Mystery Shack.

They arrived at the end of the dirt road within minutes due to Mabel's definitely illegal speeds, and at the actual shack in even less time.

Mabel got out of the cart, making sure to take the keys with her, and climbed the steps of the Mystery Shack while Bill leaped into the air to reach the attic window.

“I’m home, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called into the living room cheerily. Stan sat asleep in the armchair in nothing but his boxers. Mabel snorted before jogging up the stairs to the attic.

Bill was already waiting with Dipper, but Luke was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s-”

Dipper cut her off.

“She’s in the bathroom finishing.” He looked down at the floor in shame.

“Finishing what?” Mabel said, stepping back warily.

“She dyed her hair green, now she’s cutting a bunch of it off as if it weren’t short enough already.” Bill spat. Mabel's eyes widened at the demon's sudden change in attitude.

“Why?”

Bill sighed and sat on Mabel's bed.

“She told Dipper why while I was gone, and I can’t help but feel like this is my fault. She had a mega crush on Dipper.That’s why she was mad at me. She’s acting out.” Bill rested his chin in his hands. “She should know better than to act out by now, though! If she messes with her compass…”

Mabel and Dipper shared a look of confusion, but didn’t ask anymore questions. They didn’t have the chance, because right at that moment the trap door swung open and Luke emerged.

Her hair was certainly green. Pastel green, to be exact, or at least a few shades darker. Her hair was shaved at the sides, and slicked back in a wild way in the middle. She smirked for real, not in the way her eyes made it seem like she always was, at Bill. He wasn’t glaring at her hair though, no. He was glaring at the crosses that pierced her ears.

“Luke, we need to talk alone. Now.” Bill grabbed her arm, then yanked his hand back quickly and hissed. “Take those damn things out of your ears.”

Luke followed Bill into their room, not taking out the piercings.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bill hissed as soon as she closed the door. “You know how badly that can mess with your compass? You acted out in pure rebellion, you acted to make another angry. The reason I need you is because of your magic being so benign, it counteracts the sheer malice of my magic. If your compass tips, then you won’t be able to help and the entire world will perish.”

Luke looked around, trying to hide her guilt.

“Maybe I don’t want to help.”

“Thats not your choice, you fucking know that!” Bill snapped, turning away from her.

Luke looked at the floor and took a deep breath, holding back tears.

“Maybe I don’t want to help you, because maybe I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die, Bill.” Luke choked out, hugging herself. Bill looked up, spinning around to see her.

He looked around for something to cover his hands with, but he found nothing. He couldn’t comfort her with the crosses in.

“But I know I have to.”

Bill sighed and sat on the floor, blocking out any emotion to avoid the guilt of what he was doing to this young girl.


	15. Mom's Buying

Dipper and Mabel sat on the roof outside the attic watching the ground below. Sunday was always a slow day for the shack, so only Soos and Wendy had to work. This was the first time the twins had any real alone time since Bill and Luke had shown up, but they were fighting in their room and had been in there for two hours.

“Dipper, do you think this was a mistake?” Mabel mumbled, looking down at her legs. She was still wearing Pacificas clothes. A ladybug was crawling across a rip in the knee of Pacificas jeans.

“Mabel I knew it was a mistake when you did it.” Dipper let out a little laugh as he said this, laying back so he was looking up at the clouds.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Mabel pouted, letting the small insect crawl from her leg to her finger.

“Mabel, the way I see it there’s no past. There’s what did and didn’t happen, and how you’re dealing with it to change the future. You could have left Bill living on the streets with Luke, but think about what would be different if you hadn’t. We’d both still be single.”

Mabel looked up when Dipper said single.

“You’re dating Bill? I thought you didn’t like anyone!” Mabel pushed her brother playfully.

“You’re dating Pacifica, and everyone thought you two hated each other. You guys will be Gravity Fall’s new power couple by tomorrow evening.” Dipper grinned at his sister. Mabel sighed, half smiling as her phone lit up, beggining to buzz. Mabel glanced at it but didn’t pick it up, stuffing her face into her knees instead.

“Y’know what this reminds me of?” Dipper said quietly, sliding forward to comfort his sister.

“What?” Mabel mumbled, her voice muffled by her knees.

“When we were little, and mom and dad would fight. We wouldn’t want to hear it so we’d sit outside on the porch until one of them left. Whoever stayed would buy us pizza, and when we got home everything would be okay again.” Dipper put his arm around Mabel's shoulders.

“Battle scars.” Mabel smirked into her legs, lifting her head slightly.

A door inside the house slammed, they could hear it through the window. A flicker of blond hair flew past them, and disappeared into the woods.

Mabel looked at Dipper.

“Looks like mom’s buying.”

The twins climbed back in through the window to find Luke sitting on the floor of their room with her eyes closed, a yellow shimmer shining under her eyelids.

“Luke, snap out of it, we want pizza.” Mabel shook her until her eyes opened.

“Don’t be fucking rude, Mabel.” Luke sneered sarcastically.

Mabel folded her arms and pouted.

“Now you’ve done it. She’s gonna give you the puppy eyes if you don’t come with us for pizza.” Dipper wisely looked away from his sister’s face.

“What are you- oh dear lord in heaven.”

Mabel pouted with such intensity, even the strongest of men would have to look away. She allowed a few tears to make her eyes glassy, furrowed her brow, and said in the cutest voice her vocal cords could muster;

“Please Luke? I just want some pizza.”

Luke glared down at the floor, blushing madly.

“Alright, we’ll go, jesus put that thing away would you?” Luke squinted and looked away as if Mabel’s smile were blinding her.

“Yay! I’ll tell Grunkle Stan we’re going to get pizza. You can come down the stairs, I’ll just tell him he was asleep when you came over.” Mabel grinned, picking up her bag from the floor. Dipper did the same before opening the trap door, letting the girls out and following. They jogged down the stairs into the living room, through the kitchen, and into the gift shop. Stan was leaning against the counter talking to Wendy, who was staring into a magazine and probably ignoring him.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel ran into the gift shop and threw her arms around the old man. He smiled, returning the hug.

“You’re gonna ask for money now, right?” He chuckled, messing with her hair.

“We wanna go get pizza with Luke.” Mabel giggled.

Stan shook his head.

“Everything has a catch with you two. Alright, there should be a twenty in the glove box. You guys are the last ones who used the car, so you know where the keys are.” Stan said, looking up at Luke with a strange expression.

“Like my haircut Stan?” Luke grinned sideways at him, following Mabel and Dipper out of the gift shop. Stan shook his head and laughed as the door slammed.

“Luke, what were you and Bill fighting about?” Dipper fell back to walk in pace with her as they went to the car, Mabel leading the way. Luke tensed visibly and shook her head.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter right now. I promise.” Luke looked up at him suddenly, and Dipper noticed she’d been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and they seemed… dimmer. Like someone had turned down the saturation in a picture.

“Luke, are you okay?” Dipper whispered. She looked down again and just nodded.

“Slow pokes, get in the car! I’m driving!” Mabel cheered, waving them over. Dipper and Luke jogged over to the car, and Luke’s hand shot out for the handle.

“I call shotgun.” She grinned at the boy, pointing with her thumb to the backseat.

“You suck.”  He laughed, climbing into the car. “I’m driving on the way back.”

“Why can’t I drive? I never drive anymore!” Luke whined from the front seat. Mabel looked at Dipper in the mirror.

“I like that. Luke’s driving on the way home!”

Dipper groaned. Maybe going out for pizza wasn’t such a hot idea.

When they arrived at the pizza place, Mabel and Luke sat down while Dipper ordered.

Mabel caught Luke glancing at Dipper from the corner of her eye.

“I don’t get why you like Dipper so much. What do you see in him?” Mabel put her chin on the table.

“I don’t really know. He’s just… he’s really smart and kind, he’s the only guy other than Bill who’s accepted me without  once ever mentioning my hair or anything. That’s part of why I told him I liked him. I knew he wouldn’t be weird about it.” Luke said this all very quietly, looking down at her lap.

Mabel smirked at her but said nothing, as Dipper was walking back to the table with their food.

“So what are we talking about?” Dipper set the tray carefully down on the table. Luke piped up before Mabel could embarrass her.

“There’s actually something I need to talk to you two about. I wanted Bill to be here with me when I told you, but there’s no way that’ll happen any time soon with the way we fought. I want you to know.” Luke sighed, not looking up from her lap.

“Go ahead, you can tell us anything,” Dipper insisted. Mabel nodded in agreement.

Luke took a deep breath.

“My parents made a deal with Bill before I was born. They kept trying for a kid but they couldn’t do it, y’know? So they summoned him up and made a deal. He gives them a kid, and when that kid is useful to him he can take them as long as they’re 18 or older. If Bill hadn’t accepted the deal, I wouldn’t be psychic or telepathic or anything at all. I’d just be a human, if I were born. If my parents didn’t have to hold up the deal, I wouldn’t help Bill. I didn’t want to when we found out what it meant, but I know I have to. So here’s the thing I need you to know: I’m going to die when this is all over.”

Dipper and Mabel fell back against the booth as if they’d been shot. Each took a moment to think about what Luke had just said.

_I’m going to die._

“You’re lying, right?” Dipper said, his voice high pitched as though he were trying not to cry. Mabel began to shake violently, she gripped her brother’s arm.

Luke shook her head.

“My magic energy adapted to my body, my brain and my thoughts. My moral compass shows that I’m almost entirely benign, meaning that I’m a good guy no matter what. Bill doesn’t have a compass but if he did, he’d be on the evil end of it. His magic is entirely malicious, it’s a wonder I turned out so well. So when we get where we’re going and it’s time to end it, I’ll walk into the quasar thing. It’ll rip me apart as soon as I contact it, thus ending my parents deal with Bill. His power will return to him, and if we’re right, so will all the power in the quasar. I’ll be dead, Bill will be at his full power, and you’ll be able to go back to the way your lives were before I walked into them.”

Mabel was crying into Dippers chest. He hugged her, choking back the threat of tears.

“Luke, there has to be some other way.”

“There isn’t. Nobody else in the world is good enough, literally. The original plan is that my benign magic will react with Bill's malign magic, causing them to clash and make a big old explosion. We could use a baby or something for that, since any child I have should I choose to have one will be magical somehow, and babies are innocent, but that’s not guaranteed to work. No matter what though, the deal being ended will give back any power Bill isn’t in possession of.”

By now, even Luke had silent tears running down her face.The trio sat there in complete silence, spare Mabel's sobbing.

 


	16. Never Gonna Let You Down

Dipper crushed through the woods, shining his flashlight around in search of a blond demon.

“Bill! Come out, I know you’re here somewhere. You need to come home, Luke told us everything.”

Nothing.

Dipper sighed in exasperation, kicking a rock.

“Ow! For fucks sake, watch what you’re doing.”

Bill stepped out from behind a tree, rubbing his knee. Dipper gave him a small smile.

“Why haven’t you come back? Luke and Mabel are worried.”

Bill snorted.

“Why? I’m shocked shooting star doesn’t hate me, I don’t know why you even came looking for me.” Bill sat on the ground, picking up a stick and pushing around some leaves.

Dipper sat and looked at him.

“Do you really think I’d stop liking you because you’re… Bill, that’s stupid.” Dipper said.

“You’re not even mad at me then? I don’t believe that.” Bill laughed harshly.

“It’s not your fault. There’s really no other way. I mean there is, but we don’t have nine months. Kidnapping is illegal. I don’t like it, but if there’s nothing you can do, there’s nothing to do about it.” Dipper sighed, shining the flashlight around as he spoke. Bill grabbed his hand.

“Stop talking with your hands or you’ll blind us both.”

Dipper set the flashlight on the ground.

“Bill, we don’t hate you. I mean Mabel’s probably gonna beat the shit out of you when we get back but she’ll get over it. Time marches on.”

Bill didn’t look up, but considered this in silence for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, he murmured;

“I love when you say nerdy stuff like that, you pretentious kid.”

Dipper blushed, his mouth falling open slightly. He never thought he’d hear Bill say something like that. He always imagined Bill as the silent, protective type of boyfriend. Such sweet words, such a malicious voice.

“You okay? You look like someone just slapped you.” Bill said, not looking up from the ground but peeking up at Dipper with his visible eye. “Y’know, I just remembered I can read your thoughts, not sure why I always ask you things.”

Dipper felt his eyes go wide, and he could swear he felt something pressing his brain gently. Not that he’d know how that felt. Bill’s eyebrows rose, he smirked and snickered.

“Bad Pine Tree. You’re all hands in your mind. Human inhibitions annoy me,” Bill mumbled, sliding over so his face was inches from Dippers, “Especially yours.”

And with that, Bill leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dippers. Dipper jumped slightly, shocked at the motion, but found himself sinking into the demon's arms. For the first time, he realized just how warm Bill was. He pressed his fingers into Bill's back, letting them slide up into his blond hair. It was so soft, and Dippers hands slid through easily.

Bill smiled into their kiss.

“Much better,” he whispered, pulling Dipper into his lap slowly, as if he weren’t sure if this was okay.

Dipper pulled back a bit and giggled.

“I come out to scold you and end up making out with you. See what you do, you stupid dorito?”

Bill smirked seductively.

“If this is how a scolding ends, I want you to scold me all the time.”

Then he pulled Dipper back in.

Back at the Mystery Shack, the attic light was the only light on in the house. Luke sat on Dippers bed, trying to restrain herself from pulling Dippers pillow into her arms and smelling it just to feel like she was around him. Mabel sat on her own bed, wearing blue pajama shorts and the shirt she’d stolen from Pacifica earlier that day.

“What’s taking him so long? Beating the crap out of Bill isn’t going to be any fun if he’s hurt or something,” Mabel complained, picking up a pillow and punching it over to Luke.

“Don’t do that, it’s rude. They’re, as much as I hate it, making out in the woods somewhere.” Luke shivered.

“How do you know?”

“I made the mistake of looking.” Luke traced shapes into Dippers comforter with her finger. Mabel slumped, gazing at Luke.

“I don’t like this. You’re no fun when you’re glum.” Mabel humphed, laying on her side.

“Like sucks.” Luke decided, picking up Mabel's pillow and setting it on her bed next to her.

“Like? Don’t you mean love?” Mabel snickered, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to her chest, burying her face in it.

“Love is a very strong word Mabel. Looking into your head, I see you think you’ve loved a lot of people before. You overuse that word, you take it for granted. Love’s a really powerful feeling, and you’ve never loved anyone relationship wise. In fact, the only people you’ve loved in your life are Dipper, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and your parents.” Luke said, trying not to sound pretentious or like she was smarter than Mabel (because she wasn’t).

Mabel looked taken aback, and Luke suddenly felt really guilty.

“Mabel, if it makes you feel any better I know you think you love Pacifica and you’re actually pretty close.”

Mabel nodded, her face still in the pillow. Luke noticed her friend’s eyes were slowly closing.

“Go to sleep, Mabes.”

When Mabel woke up the next morning, Dipper was pacing the room frantically.

“Dipper?”

“They’re gone, Mabel. Luke and Bill, they disappeared.”

Mabel's eyes grew wide, she found herself swinging out of bed and swiftly crossing to the crawlspace. She knew what she’d see before she swung open the door.

The room was undisturbed, as if they’d never even slept there. Sure, all of their belongings were there, but it remained the same as the day before.

“We need to go look for them. They wouldn’t leave their stuff here and just disappear, they might be in the woods fighting or Bill could be teaching her, she told me they used to have lessons and stuff like that so maybe they did it again.” Mabel sat on the floor, forcing her shoes onto her feet.

Dipper nodded and, like a zombie, pulled his sneakers on and followed his sister out of the attic.

The house was eerily silent. The summer heat only added to the creepy stillness of their atmosphere. They reached the bottom of the stairs and found nobody in the living room.

A scream that they quickly recognized as Luke's broke the silence like a rock through a window.

Mabel shot a panicked look at Dipper, who was already bolting to the source of the noise.

He threw open the front door, unprepared for the sight that met him.

Stan was being held in the air by Bill, who was laughing hysterically.

“Put him down Bill!” Mabel called from behind Dipper.

“Shooting Star! Pine Tree?” Bill laughed, which quickly turned to a look of shock when he noticed his boyfriend standing in the door.

“Bill, what are you doing? Why are you down here?” Dipper ran down the few steps at Bill.

“Dipper, we were going into the woods to set some stuff up to surprise you. We were going to teach you guys magic today. I told him we should have gone out the window, but he promised Stan was asleep. He was wrong, I should have looked forward to see it but… I’m so sorry!” Luke stepped forward, but didn’t dare get near the demon.

“Luke, you knew about all this? Kids you have a lot of explaining to do!” Stan shouted from above them.

“Bill, put him down!” Dipper screamed, grabbing Bill's arm and yanking it down. Stan crashed to the ground. “Crap.”

Stan groaned, standing up slowly. Bill's fists were clenched, like he was waiting for the old man to give him a reason to swing. Mabel rushed over to her uncle, putting one arm around his shoulder despite the fact that he was considerably taller than her.

“Grunkle Stan, are you okay?”

“I’ll be better when I knock this demon's lights out.” Stan grumbled, glaring up at the blond man who Dipper was now physically restraining.

“Nobody is going to be hitting anyone!” Luke stepped between the two men, fire summoned to her hands. “We’re going to sit down and talk like mature adults!”

“Talking’s never been a strongpoint for me, blue.” Bill growled, more at the old man than at her.

“I’ll set myself on fire for real if you don’t let Dipper and Mabel explain what’s going on.” Luke held the flame dangerously close to her own throat. Dipper felt Bill tense.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, dorito.”

Stan snickered, and Bill was gone. He launched from Dippers hands and punched the grey haired man, who fell back. Mabel caught him, and he stood up quickly to retaliate. Bill shoved him again, but Stan was waiting this time. He reeled his arm back.

Dipper threw himself in front of Bill, taking the hardest hit he’d ever received.

Luke screamed, Mabel cried out his name. Bill gasped, catching his lover as he slumped to the ground.  

“I didn’t mean to… damn, did that really knock him out?” Stan stammered. Mabel glared at him as Bill picked up the form laying on the ground.

“Bill?” Luke stepped forward, cautiously laying her hand on his bicep. Bill was staring at Dipper, a strange mix of concern and anger in his eyes.

“I think it would be best if we wait until he wakes up to talk.” Bill all but snarled, carrying Dipper into the house without another word.

**  
  
**

Dippers head was throbbing. Something cold was resting on his eye, and he felt something brushing their fingers through his hair. A voice was whispering in his ear comfortingly.

“You’re okay… it’s all gonna be okay, kid.”

His eyes opened slowly, but one forced itself closed again. Dipper could tell it was swollen shut, as it hurt like hell.

“Pine Tree?” A voice Dipper recognized as Bill's said. The hand stopped, and moved under his head lifting him up.

“Morning, sleeping beauty. You had me scared you weren’t gonna wake up. Stan really busted you up, you look like someone painted you purple.” Luke smirked, crossing her legs. She was sitting on the T-rex head.

“What happened?” Dipper mumbled, trying to recall what had knocked him out. He could remember, running down into the yard, and seeing Bill look angry- not at all like himself. Then it hit him. Stan, that is. “Shit, where’s Grunkle Stan?”

“In the kitchen with your sister, she’s explaining. We were going to wait until you woke up but it’s been like two hours and we got hungry and also impatient. We ordered chinese food.” Bill nodded, making sure he hadn’t forgotten any of the important details. “Nothing like real chinese, but tasteful nonetheless.”

“He hasn’t kicked you out yet?”

“Unfortunately, he has, but we’re not leaving. As of a few weeks ago, this is our home too.” Luke smiled. Dipper sat up straighter and looked around.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Not without help you aren’t.” Bill looped his arm around Dippers shoulders to help him stand up and lead him slowly to the kitchen.

As soon as they opened the door, Dipper was enveloped in a bone breaking hug from Mabel. His working eye opened wide and he awkwardly wrapped one arm around her.

“Mabel, I’m fine relax. My head hurts a lot though.” Dipper patted his sister on the back reassuringly. He looked over to see his Grunkle glaring hard at him. No, not at him, he realized, but at Bill. Suddenly, he spun his head to look at Dipper.

“Geez kid, I really did a number on ya. Sorry ‘bout that.” He grumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

He let Mabel guide him towards the table.

“I’ll go sit in the living room with Luke.” Bill stepped backwards.

“Get out of my house, Cipher!” Stan hollered, not getting up.

“O-kay, Stanford. Whatever you say.” Bill chuckled and left the kitchen.

“So he’s been living in the attic for how long? Where were you even keeping him?” Stan asked as Mabel sat Dipper down in a kitchen chair. Dipper sighed.

“He’s been living in the crawlspace attached to the attic with Luke for like a month now. It was hidden behind all the junk you keep up there. we found it while taking stuff for attic golf last summer.” Mabel said from the counter, pouring a cup of orange juice for Dipper. She carried it over to the table and set it down in front of him. “Drink.”

Dipper obliged and listened to Stan’s response.

“A whole month? How did he get in and out, because I know that he didn’t stay there the whole time.”

“Well I assume at first he teleported, that’s how he found me in the woods a lot. I think he’s trying to get used to not having as much power, using too much seems to make him tired. Now he just goes in and out through the window. That’s how Luke gets in and out, she climbs down the gutter.” Dipper said, setting down the now empty glass.

“If you’d asked about Luke I would have said yes, just not... that thing.” Stan grumbled, gesturing to the living room with his glass.

“You would ask questions that we couldn’t answer. They need to stay here, Grunkle Stan. Don’t make me do the pouty face,” Mabel threatened.

“That’s not going to work, Mabel. He’s better off without power, it’s safer for everyone that way. He’s just going to rip you kids off! He’s a liar, and I won’t have him in my house.” Stan growled.

“Don’t talk about him that way!” Dipper lashed out. He realized the mistake immediately, but he couldn’t stand hearing someone talk about Bill like that. “If we don’t help him, these freaks will destroy the whole universe! It won’t matter if you like Bill or not because we’ll all be fucking dead!”

“Feisty. I like that Pine Tree.” Bill appeared in the doorway. Dipper blushed, realizing Bill had been listening the whole time.

“Cipher, get out of my house before I douse you in holy water!” Stan hollered, getting up.

“Stanford, I’m not leaving so that won’t be necessary. Your darling grand niece and nephew would have a hard time forgiving you for that.” Bill chuckled, sitting down at the table next to Dipper and putting his arm around him.

Stan slapped Bill's arm to make him pull it away, but Bill kept it there.

“If you want these kids to be ripped apart, along with the rest of the universe, fine by me. They’ll die, and so will you. You’ll have done a shit job protecting them.”

Stan stared at Bill in shocked silence.

“Grunkle Stan, I know you don’t trust Bill but I’m telling you this is the wrong decision. Let him stay.”

The old man sighed heavily, sat back down, and finished off the second half of his drink.

“Fine.”

Mabel squealed and wrapped her arms around her uncle.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, just keep him out of my hair.”

Bill grinned and squeezed Dippers shoulder gently.

“Well. That was an eventful day. Something tells me tomorrow’s going to be even more eventful. Magic lessons!”

“One condition: You can only teach them self defense.” Stan glowered at the demon, clearly unhappy with his own decision.

“You don’t give me enough credit. I’d never hurt my little saplings.”

Mabel shivered.

“Don’t call us that, it’s weird.”

“Too late. Saplings!”

 


	17. Hello, Shooting Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violence tw, guns tw

“Alright, Mabel, you’re doing really well. I just need you to raise your arms a little higher. Imagine the dummy in your head, pretend it’s a real person. This person did something to make you very angry. They uh, I don’t know, they killed Dipper.” Luke muttered, lifting Mabel's arm and making small tweaks to her form.

“Okay,” Mabel sighed, closing her eyes, “I think I can do it.”

She muttered the incantation and pushed gently into the air, the way Luke and Bill had been showing her all morning. Nothing. She groaned in exasperation.

“Dipper got this spell right away, he’s already learning how to summon fire. Why can’t I do it?” Mabel looked down helplessly at her hands. Her useless, magicless hands.

Luke made a ticking sound with her tongue and grabbed Mabel's hands. She closed her eyes like she was doing a reading, and Mabel realized that was exactly what she was doing.

“Luke?”

“Sh.”

Luke ran her thumbs over Mabel's palms and hummed for a minute before opening her eyes and grinning.

“Y’know what? You’re a helluva shot. Let’s get a gun in your hands and see what you can do.”

Mabel's eyes grew wide and she immediately shook her head.

“I don’t wanna have to shoot people.”

Luke ignored this, crossing to a table to grab a pistol.

Luke and Bill had set up a practice and teaching range in a clearing not too far from the house. With a single trip into the city, Bill had (illegally) gotten all the right things for them to teach the twins magic with. Dummies, targets, a pool full of water for elemental magic, and they were using piles of twigs and logs for fire summoning. They’d also acquired a few weapons, anticipating that Mabel may not be as good with magic as they were. Simple spells would be good for her, but complicated ones would mix with any and all insecurities in the average teenage girl and diffuse before leaving her fingertips.

Luke placed the gun gently into Mabel's hands and looked into her eyes.

“Listen I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, but you have to. If you don’t hurt them first, they will attack you, and they will kill you. Nobody has to die.”

Mabel gave Luke a look.

“Okay, nobody but me. Now, hold the gun out like this.” Luke took the gun, showing Mabel the proper pose, then put it back in her hands. Mabel copied what Luke had shown her.

“Like this?”

“Perfect! Okay, now take a deep breath, and shoot. The safety should be off.”

Mabel sighed and closed her eyes tight, trying not to shake. She carefully squeezed the trigger…

“Holy shit, you hit it right in the heart. Well, where the heart would be.”

Mabel had her eyes shut tight, but she opened them when she heard that.

“Really?”

Someone clapped her on the back.

“Good job, shooting star. Heh, shooting star. Get it?” Bill chuckled, walking past to retrieve the dummy. He hung the limp doll over his arm and brought it to the girls to show them. “Your brother is magic, and you’re weaponry. It’s a good balance. You’re a good team.”

Luke nodded, admiring the hole.

“Bill!” Dipper screamed. Mabel swung her head around to look at her brother, whose hands were on fire.

“Oh for fucks sake! I told you not to try it without me there!” Bill ran over and grabbed Dippers hands, diffusing the flame surrounding them. “That being said, good job. It took Luke two months to learn that spell.”  He placed a kiss on his cheek. Luke coughed obviously.

“I think that’s enough training for today.” Luke put the gun down on the table and stepped aside. “Bill, can you put it in the mindscape?”

Bill nodded, waving his hand over the table and holding his breath. After a moment, each individual item disappeared.

“You okay? I’ve never seen you do it that slowly before.” Dipper laid a hand on Bill’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m fine, it just hurts to pull that much in at once. Not in a good way, either. You kids better be ready at all times, I can’t hold up this way much longer. We’ll be going to… wherever it is we’re going.. soon. I didn’t want to do it, but Luke’s gonna have to guide us by ear. Not as sure, but the only way we’ll get it done.”  Bill sighed and squatted on the ground, taking a breath.

“What do you mean ready?” Mabel said cautiously.

“Get stuff packed. We’ll do magic lessons until we go, and Luke will train you with weaponry, but we’ll be leaving without warning.” Bill took a few heavy breaths and stood up. “Alright, let’s go back to the house.”

“Actually, can I stay here and practice shooting a bit more?” Mabel folded her hands at her stomach, low-key begging. “I wanna be really good at it. I can practice with the grappling hook, this is almost the same thing.”

Bill immediately shook his head.

“No. If you’re practicing, you’re using a real gun. Besides, we’re not leaving you alone in the woods.”

“I’ll have a gun!”

“Mabel, no!” Bill shouted.

“Let her do it or she’ll pull the face.” Luke groaned.

“You’ve seen the face? You poor soul… alright. I’ll keep an eye on your thoughts in case something happens.” Bill reached into his vest and pulled out a silver desert eagle. “This is the safety, so before you shoot make sure you turn it off, always keep it pointed at the ground when you’re not using it, and that should be it. Don’t do anything Pine Tree wouldn’t do.”

“Hey!”

“Relax, Pine Tree, you know we love you.” Bill chuckled, sliding his arm around Dippers waist. “Come back in an hour or we’ll assume you died or got shot.”

The trio walked down the path, falling into cheerful conversation.

Mabel followed Bill and Luke's instructions with the gun, making sure to be as safe as possible.

The targets were gone, so she used trees and logs as targets.

After about half an hour, she started cleaning up. She didn’t know how long it would take for her to get back to the Mystery Shack.

**_Hey, you coming home soon?_ **

Mabel had gotten used to Luke's voice in her head, so she didn’t jump for once when Luke spoke into her mind.

_I’m cleaning up now. I’ll be back soon._

**_Alright, let me know if something happens._ **

Mabel stuffed the gun into the small of her back, with the muzzle tucked into her jeans, and turned to make her way down the path. As soon as she turned, she stopped in her tracks.

Someone was standing in the forest near the path. She gasped, and the person turned. Mabel knew they saw her.   
She bolted down the path, running faster than she knew she could run. She felt flying, she barely felt each foot in front of the other. She could hear her pursuer crushing through the path after her.

She turned her head to look. There was a black haired man in a blue dress shirt. She turned to look in front of her and stumbled, falling onto the path.

She rolled onto her back, groaning. Something pressed into her spine…

The gun.

Mabel frantically reached behind her and yanked the eagle from her jeans, holding it out in front of her. She fumbled the gun in her hands, trying to unlock the safety, and held out the gun.

The man had slowed down, and was steadily approaching her with a wicked smile on his face.

_Luke! Bill!_

“Well hello, little girl. Little dangerous to be out here all alone, isn’t it?” The man stopped a few feet in front of her.  His voice was deep, and slick, and sounded disturbingly like Bill's and at the same time nothing like it. It was darker. It definitely didn’t have the laughter in it that Bill's did.

“Get away. I’ll shoot you!” She stammered, raising the gun slightly.

“Of course you will,” He chuckled darkly. Then, suddenly, he launched forward and fell onto Mabel. He pinned her arms down above her head, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. His breath had the stench of dead fish, and ketchup. “How are you gonna shoot me when I have your pretty little gun?”

She felt the weight of his body pressing into her, and she became sick to her stomach. She knew the stranger was enjoying this in more ways than one, but she couldn’t defend herself.

“She won’t. I, however, won’t be having such an issue.”

Mabel grinned at the look of shock on the man’s face when Bill spoke. She sneered at him and, with all the force she had, slammed her forehead into his face.

He screamed, rolling off of her. Mabel pushed herself up, stumbling away from the man.

“What the fuck?” He screamed, holding his hand up to his bleeding nose.

“I’m sorry, have we not met? My name’s Bill Cipher, and I’m quite literally your worst nightmare.” Bill smiled charmingly, for a flash of a second, and his expression returned to one of rage. He threw his leg out, kicking the man square in the ribs. He sputtered, coughing up blood.

“Bill, what are you doing?”

“I recognize this guy, kid. He’s one of the guys who took my power- and I’m not letting him down easy.” Bill's features quickly turned red. “He was going to kill you- or worse.”

Mabel stepped back, away from the two men and their gory scene.

“Stop it, we might need him!” Mabel shrieked. Bill ignored her, kicking him again. He lifted the man off the ground by the back of his shirt, and glared at him.

“If there weren’t a young lady present, I’d tear you a new-”

“Bill!”

“I’m not done with him, Shooting Star!”

“Shooting Star? What, is she your girlfriend?” The man snickered for a moment, but burst into a fit of coughing.

“Well I’d certainly hope not.” Dippers voice interrupted the moment. He jogged down the path, followed by Luke.

“Pine Tree, Blue! Glad you could join us. I was about to teach this scumbag a lesson about respecting women.” Bill dropped the victim onto the ground and cracked his knuckles.

“Oh goody, I can always go for a lesson on feminism. First lesson!” Luke giggled, skipping over to him entirely out of character. “Don’t fucking hit women, you bag of trash.”

She summoned fire to her hands and grabbed his face, squeezing. The man howled in agony, writhing and slapping at Luke's hands. She let go, not strong enough to lift him off the ground.

“Dipper, Mabel, get out of here.” Bill snarled, pulling off his gloves. Mabel ran to her brother and jumped into a hug.

“Mabel, he’s using our names. This is serious, we need to go.” Dipper mumbled. They ran past Luke and Bill, Dipper brushing his hand across Bill's arm as they went. Bill's eyepatch drifted to the ground.

“Let’s play bad cop/bad cop.”

They tried to ignore the screams as they left.

 


	18. Steal a Car, You Mean.

Over the next week, Dipper and Mabel trained every day the moment the shack was closed until late at night. Wendy and Soos were unaware of what was happening, but they could tell the twins needed to be held up more. They’d cover up little things for them; naps on the job, mismarked prices, and things like that. Bill was proud of the work they were doing. He knew the time was coming close. They had to leave soon, or another incident like what happened with Mabel would occur.

So on a Saturday morning, before the twins had woken, Bill shook Luke awake.

“Blue. I’m going.”

She stirred slowly, sitting up in bed.

“Bill? Why are you up?” She mumbled, blinking incoherently.

“I’m going to be gone for a day or two. We have to leave, soon.” He sat on the end of her bed, waiting for the words to register with her.

“Where are you going?” Luke shifted, sitting fully upright and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“To find a car.”

“Steal a car, you mean.”

“There we go, now I know you’re awake. I need you to tell Dipper and Mabel where I went so they’re ready when I show up. We’re gonna have to leave fast, because they will be following us, and Stans going to have a problem with them leaving so we have to make sure he doesn’t stop them.” Bill reached down and put on his shoes.

“Alright. Try not to get us all arrested, wouldya?” Luke giggled, combing her hands through her hair. “Gimme a hug in case you end up dead.”

“That’s a laugh.” Bill shook his head. “This is the beginning of the last chapter of your life, Luke.”

Luke moved forward on her knees and hugged Bill awkwardly.

“I know. I’m just… I’m glad I know. I’ve started looking at last words, cause I’m clearly not qualified to come up with my own. I’m tied between these.” She reached to the small dresser between their beds and grabbed a small leather journal, flipping it open to a bookmarked page.

“‘For the love of god, Montresor’ from a cask of Amontillado, or ‘Turn on the lights, I don’t want to go home in the dark’ O.Henry.” Bill said, reading the page aloud.

“Opinions?”

“These are stupid, Luke.”

She slapped his arm.

“That’s not what I meant. Your last words need to be yours, and I know in the moment you’ll be able to find good ones.” Bill ripped the page from the book and burned it in his hand. Luke's mouth opened slightly, but she closed it tight and nodded.

“Thanks Bill. Hey uh…” She said quickly, before Bill could open the door to leave. “Make sure you say goodbye to Dipper.”

Bill smiled.

“I will- and Luke? I’m… I’m sorry.”

Luke raised her eyebrows.

“Okay. Uh, thanks. I’m going back to bed. Don’t get arrested.” She turned on her side and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

Bill closed the door gently behind him and turned to face the twins. He gently padded across the room, sliding onto Dippers bed and waking him up gently through the mindscape.

Dipper blinked his eyes open slowly. Well, eye. His right eye hadn’t healed entirely, and while it looked better it was still painful to open.  He smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend.

“Bill? Whats up?”

“I hate to wake you up, but I want you to know I’m going.” Bill whispered, stroking Dippers face and brushing back his hair gently.

“Going where?” Dipper just barely whined.

“I’m going to get us- well, I’m going to steal a car. Probably an RV or something of that sort, so we can be comfortable.” Bill said truthfully. Dipper made a bit of a face, like he was unhappy with this, but nodded.

“Alright. How long will you be gone?”

“Around two days. I don’t know when I’ll be back, it could be any second starting tomorrow. I already told Luke. She’s gonna remind you, and tell Mabel when you’re all up. She’ll fill you in on the details.” Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper.

“Alright. It’s probably a mistake, but I’m gonna trust you.”

“Au revoir, Pinetree.”

“What?”

Bill sighed. So uncultured, these kids.

“It means goodbye.” Bill slid through the window but Dipper suddenly spoke up.

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say goodbye. It means forever. Just… see ya soon. Okay? It’s a Mabel thing that rubbed off.” Dipper lifted his chin so that his head was entirely above the covers, that being the only thing that really was.

Bill chuckled.

“See ya soon.”

Then he disappeared through the window.

Hours later, Luke and Dipper were sitting at the breakfast table with Stan explaining to him and Mabel where Bill was.

“He’s stealing a car?” Stan said, raising his voice.

“Technically. Laws don’t apply to Bill, he can do what he wants.” Luke shrugged. Stan glared at her.

“I still haven’t entirely forgiven you, don’t get on my nerves kid.”

“Grunkle Stan, he won’t be hurting anyone. Luke says he always returns the vehicles he steals.” Dipper insisted, taking a sip of his chocolate milk. Stan nearly choked on his coffee.

“The fact that he steals all the time isn’t a good argument!” Mabel shrieked. Luke sighed.

“It’s just one car. Nobody will care that much, and besides that’s not the point of this conversation. We’ll be leaving, but these two,” Luke said, pointing to the twins, “Will be back before summer ends. I won’t be returning with them.”

Mabel whimpered.

“Why not?”

Luke looked down.

“I’m not telling you, or you’ll stop trusting Bill.” She whispered.

“I’d have to trust him to begin with. Tell me, one of you.”

Dipper spoke up.

“She belongs to Bill. Her parents made a deal with him and she’s going to die to end all of this.” Dipper rushed and choked back the threat of tears. “Change the subject now.”

Later that day, Dipper sat on a stool in the gift shop next to Wendy. For the first time in ages, they had a chance to really talk. Wendy was telling Dipper about the college she was going to in the fall.

“So it’s cool, the semesters are set up so I can still work here in the summer. I can chill with you and Mabel. Speaking of which, what’s been up with you guys lately? You’ve been so different.” Wendy leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the counter.

“We’ve just been getting less sleep. We’ve both had a lot going on, just supernatural woods stuff.” Dipper said, trying too hard to sound casual. His voice always got too high when he lied.

Wendy raised and eyebrow, but said nothing of his obvious lies.

“That explains nothing, but whatever. Is that Pacifica?” Wendy pointed to the door. Mabel was running out of the giftshop and wrapped her arms around a girl who was indeed Pacifica. Dipper smiled at Pacifica, who kissed Mabel on the cheek. The bell jingled cheerfully to announce their entrance.

“Hey Dipper.” Pacifica waved with the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Mabel's.

“Hey Paz.”

Wendy eyed their hands but said nothing as Stan walked into the shack. Mabel and Pacifica jumped apart.

“Sweetie, can y- why is Pacifica here?”

Pacifica scoffed mockingly.

“I can’t come visit my friends at work?” She said, pretending to be offended. “I got bored. I was wondering if they were busy.”

“No, I mean aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Stan looked over at the clock. “It’s a Saturday, don’t you work?”

Pacifica blushed and looked at the floor.   
“I got a little bit fired but I can’t let my dad know.”

Stan laughed.

“Why didn’t you ask me if you could work here? I can always use underpaid child slaves.” He chuckled, like it was the most obvious solution.

“Would you really let her or are you joking because you’re a jerk?” Dipper said cautiously. Mabel nodded.

“Dipper’s right, this is the kind of thing a jerk would joke about.”

Stan glared at the kids.

“I was serious. She can start working tomorrow.”

Pacifica squealed and hugged Mabel out of habit.

“You kids don’t have to work today. Soos is gonna come in since he already has the guest room set. Melody is coming into town, don’t forget.” Stan reminded, walking off into his office.

“We’re gonna go on a walk. Bye Dipper. Bye Wendy.” Mabel grabbed Pacificas hand and dragged her out the door.

Later that day, Dipper sat on the roof watching the clouds from Wendy’s chair.

_Bill._

He knew that he wouldn’t get an answer, but it was worth a shot to call out to the demon. He felt his phone buzz, but he ignored it. If he was going to be sad, he was going to be sad in the comfort of loneliness. His phone continued to buzz, he recognized the sound as his ringtone for Lukes iPod. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket just as Luke climbed onto the roof.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored, Dipper. What’s up?” She sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her elbows on them. Dipper shrugged pathetically.

“He’s only been gone for today. How are you going to handle your whole school year without him if you can’t even go a few days?” Luke sighed, putting an arm around him comfortingly. Dipper shrugged again, not in the mood for words. “I remember feeling like this when I had to leave my best friend behind in Faryn. I mean, Bill is my best friend now if that counts, but I used to have a best friend named Adriel. It kills me that I’ll never be able to say goodbye to him, or my parents. We left on bad terms. I never forgave them for making such a deal.”

Dipper looked up at Luke.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m sorry I made this about me. I just want you to know it’ll be okay. Just, make sure you always let him know how you feel. You could die any second. Don’t let it happen without having a clear mind and conscience.” Luke patted Dippers shoulder and stood up. “And stop moping, it’s only been a short while.”

Dipper smiled appreciatively.

“Thanks Luke.”

“Anytime, Dip.”

For the next two days, Dipper would occasionally try to call out to Bill but received no answer.  Luke would constantly try to tell him Bill was okay, and that he’d be back soon, but Dipper didn’t understand why he was answering to Luke and not to him. If he could hear her thoughts, why couldn’t he hear Dippers? Even though Dipper couldn’t speak through minds, Bill could. If he wanted to hear what Dipper was thinking, he could. He knew it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t help but feel like Bill didn’t miss him.

He and Mabel had followed Bill's instructions, and packed their duffel bags so that they’d be ready whenever Bill showed up. Luke was unreasonably chill about the whole ordeal, which Dipper didn’t understand. How can you be so relaxed when you’re walking into death?

At noon on Tuesday, they were eating their lunch in the gift shop. Luke and Mabel sat on the floor next to the counter, under the fan, and Dipper sat next to Wendy at the counter. Luke was frowning at the floor.

“You’re both ready, right? It should be today.” She looked up after taking a bite from her sandwich. Dipper couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face.

“We’re ready.” Mabel confirmed.

“Ready for what? What are you talking about?” Wendy said around a bite of her sandwich.

“We’re gonna leave for a while Wendy. We’ll be back before the end of summer. While we’re gone we’re going to bring Luke to her hometown, she’s staying there.” Dipper lied easily the way he’d been told to if anyone asked where Luke would be.

“Road trip huh?” Wendy nodded. “I can appreciate that. Go find yourself.”

Dipper sighed in relief. He was worried Wendy wouldn’t believe them, she was smarter than he’d always given her credit for her.

Luke shot up.

“Go. Now. Get your things and get to the giftshop porch- now!”

The twins scrambled to run into the main house. The sound of gravel and dirt being crushed outside became louder. They obeyed Luke and ran out of the house, through the giftshop, and stopped outside the gift shop.

A car they didn’t recognize, an RV, was parked outside. The door flew open and Bill stood there, grinning at Dipper.

“Miss me, kid?”

Dipper couldn’t help himself- he ran to Bill. He threw himself into Bill's arms and nuzzled his face into Bill's shoulder. He realized how badly he needed these hugs, tried to memorize everything about the way Bill held him. The way he smelled- like pine, and expensive cologne. He leaned back and stared at his face. The yellow eye, and the eye he’d never seen. Hidden behind that black eyepatch, always turned away when it wasn’t. His olive skin, smooth and touchable. His smile.

“Kid, as much as I love that stupid smile on your face, we’ve gotta get going. We’re making several stops for Luke.”

Dipper nodded and slipped past Bill into the large vehicle.

Mabel and Luke hopped up into the RV, and Bill slammed the door.

“All passengers must be seated and buckle the fuck up before I reach the end of this driveway.” Bill announced, pressing on the gas.

Mabel and Dipper watched the shack disappear through the window.


	19. On The Road Again

Dipper groaned and fell back on the leather seat.

He’d been listening to Luke and Mabel sing Fall Out Boy songs for the two hours since they’d left Gravity Falls. Out the window, all he could see were trees and forest. They had turned off of the main road a while back, and Dipper didn’t recognize the road they were on.

He got up and made his way to the cab of the RV, sliding into the passenger seat next to Bill.

Bill had a grumpy look on his face, clearly bothered by the girls singing too.

“Bill, make it stop.” Dipper laughed, lifting his feet so they were sitting on the edge of his seat. He put his chin between his knees. Bill hit the breaks and leaned back to face the girls.

“If you don’t stop singing Fall Out Boy I will drive this damn RV over the side of a cliff I swear!”

The girls looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Bill and screaming;

“You’re my favorite what if, You’re my best I’ll never know!”

Bill glared at them and waved his hand in their direction.

“Did you just mute them?”

“Absolutely.”

“Why didn’t you just cast the sound barrier spell like you did with the attic?”

“Because I’m lazy.”

“Fair enough.”

Bill put his foot on the gas again, and they were off.

Dipper leaned back in his seat. The road they were driving on had little view of the sky due to all the trees, but it was beautiful. It reminded Dipper of the woods in Gravity Falls, but those were beautiful in a different way, magic considered. He leaned forward and messed with the dial on the radio until a song he recognized came on. Bill looked at Dipper out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Dipper was bobbing his head and dancing in his seat to the song. He turned in his seat and saw Bill staring at him and stopped. He blushed madly and looked down at the floor. Bill laughed.

“Buckle up.”

_**Mabel says you two need to make out now. She also says- oh my god Mabel I’m not saying that to him.** _

Luke blushed at whatever it was Mabel had thought and stopped talking- er, thinking.

“Trust me, I’d love to do unspeakable things to Pine Tree but I need to drive.” Bill teased, eyeing Dipper. The RV swerved slightly and Bill put his focus back on the road. Dipper felt the blood rushing to his face.

“Bill!”

**_Mabel is screaming in her head. I don’t know if she’s fangirling or if she just didn’t need to hear that._ **

Luke grinned, her body shook like she was laughing though no sound came out.

Bill flicked his fingers and Luke's giggling broke their silence.

“Thanks. We’ll stop singing.”

“Speak for yourself.” Mabel smiled, putting the earbud that was in Luke's ear back in her own. “Also I was screaming for both of those reasons.”

Luke snorted.

“What the fuck are you listening to? Is this the top forty? Dipper I will beat your ass.” Luke shook her head and got up, leaning over the passenger seat to change the station. Dipper frowned and slapped at her arm, which earned a glare from Luke.

“How about this; driver picks the music and everyone else shuts up.” Bill suggested, smiling in a way that could only be described as maniacal.

“No! Your idea of music is recorded screams, or burning me so that I scream!” Luke yanked her arm back and stepped out of Bill's reach.

“That’s not true!”

“You burned me six different times on the way to Oregon, I had to start wearing long sleeves.”

“Well you look nice in long sleeves anyway.”

“It was the beginning of the summer!”

“The heat from your body made up for the coldness of your soul.” Bill shrugged and turned at the end of the forest road, headed into the valley.

“I pick the music because I’m dying- there, I win.” Luke reached forward, plugging the aux cord into her iPod. A Lana Del Rey song played through the speakers, and Bill slammed his head on the steering wheel.

“Someone put me out of my misery.”

Dipper frowned at his boyfriend and opened his mouth to sing along with Luke.

“Don’t make me sad, Don’t make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don’t know why!” He stared directly at Bill, who looked at the road in horror.

“Oh no, she’s gotten to you, too!” He cried out.

Luke and Dipper continued to sing along to the slow song just to spite him. Bill glared but continued to drive in silence.

“It stops being fun when you don’t react.” Luke sighed and slid down, her back against the driver's seat. She reached over to the door where everyone had dropped their bags and pulled out her floral backpack, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She tore the cling film wrapped around it and opened the pack, flipping two upside down in the pack before pulling one out and lighting it. Bill sighed heavily and opened his window. Luke smiled and put the cigarette to her lips. Dipper and Mabel stared at her wide-eyed.

“Y’know those will kill you.” Bill smirked. Luke glared at nothing.

“Do you really wanna talk about what’ll kill me? Cause I got a long list of shit that’ll kill me and y’know what isn’t on that list? Smoking.”

Mabel got up, took the cigarette from Luke, and threw it out Bill's window. Bill nodded.

“Luke, if you smoke a cigarette in front of me again I’ll kill you.”

“Wow, you guys are really milking this joke. You’d not find it so funny if you were the one sacrificing your life so this asshole could be a triangle again.” Luke giggled, shaking her head and lighting another one. Mabel frowned.

“I have weak lungs Luke. The first time I feel smoke I’m gonna throw that pack out the window, I swear.” Mabel sat against the door. Paris by Magic Man began to play, and she found herself swaying and dancing to the song.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bill eyed her in the mirror. Mabel nodded and stood up, reaching out to Luke. She put out her cigarette on the back of the seat, being glared at by Bill, and began to dance with Mabel. They spun around, bumping into the seats against the wall and sliding on the tile in front of the sink.  They fell back onto the floor, Luke on top of Mabel. They stared at each other for a moment, Mabel pushing her off.

“Tag.” She mumbled quickly before running off.

“Oh hell no.” Luke scrambled after her, but Mabel was an expert at evasive maneuvers. She slid under Luke's arms, and danced around her.

Dipper smiled, bobbing his head to the song. If he could catch the words fast enough, he’d be singing along. There was a thunking noise as the girls fell over again.

“Be careful, if you guys get hurt we’ll have more trouble with those freaks,” Dipper called into the back seat. There was a crashing noise.

“Oops?”

Bill groaned.

The day passed without much more event. Mabel and Luke fell asleep on the one seat, and Dipper and laid a blanket across them. They were sitting with their backs touching each other and the seat, their heads leaned together.

Dipper was sitting in the passenger seat, watching Bill drive sleepily. He’d wrapped himself in a blanket like a burrito and tapped his fingers inside the blanket to the tune of the quiet song playing on the radio.

“Bill?”

“Yes, my dear?”

Dipper felt something rise in his chest at the sound of that.

“Does it feel like we’re holding Luke hostage or is that just me?” Dipper murmured, trying not to fall asleep.

“It’s not just you, that’s exactly what we’re doing. Well, sort of. It’s like moving a piece of furniture that you plan to burn- Luke belongs to me. That being said, Luke is so much better than a piece of furniture. It almost hurts to think she’ll die.” Bill whispered, careful not to wake up the sleeping girls.

Dipper nodded.

“Don’t say Luke belongs to you.”

“Why not? She does.”

“Because I belong to you. It makes it sound like you’re with her instead of me.” Dipper realized how jealous and petty it sounded when he said it, but he was too sleepy to care. It was true, anyhow. He _was_ jealous. Bill smiled mischievously at that.

“You belong to me huh? I like that. You’re my Pine Tree. I may not have planted you, but I’ll sure as hell tend to you.” Bill nodded. He turned onto the exit of the highway they were on and pulled into a gas station. “We need gas. Can you go in and get something? Strike up a conversation with the cashier so he doesn’t notice me, I’m not paying for this gas, I don’t have money. Don’t tell Luke, she’ll have my head and I need that to kiss you.”

Dipper nodded and unraveled himself from the blanket. He pulled it over his shoulders instead and shuffled into the gas station, turning to an aisle lined with chips and candy. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and a hershey bar, then slid across the tile floor to the freezer with the drinks. He got two ice teas, then went to the register. He put the food and items on the counter and put his hand in his pocket to get his wallet.

The cashier was a pretty girl with a green pixie cut, and headphones in one ear. She looked at him and smiled while ringing up the items.

“15.43.” She said. Her voice was soft, but also powerful in a strange way. Dipper looked out the window at Bill, whose eye was closed. He had a hand on the gas pump. Dipper quickly looked at the girl behind the register and flashed his best people smile.

“Thanks. You from around here?” He mumbled sleepily. He knew the girl would have a thing for sleepy boys with messy hair- he sure as hell did. She blushed and played with a bit of her hair.

“Yeah, actually, I uh, I walk to work every night.” She pulled her hand away from her hair self consciously.

“It’s pretty late isn’t it?” Dipper looked up at the clock, genuinely concerned.

“Well, I get a ride from my mom. She’s a bartender, so she gets done around the same time I do.”

Dipper nodded and looked out the window. Bill was placing the nozzle back into the pump.

“I have to go, my boyfriends out there waiting for me.” Dipper put a 20 on the counter. The girl looked shocked as she handed him the change. He nodded and waddled back to the RV.

“Good job Pine Tree.” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, then grabbed the ends of the blanket between his thumb and index finger. He wrapped Dipper up the way he’d been before, and picked him up bridal style. He carried Dipper to the passenger door and set him down in the seat before climbing into the driver's side himself. Dipper slid so his back was resting against the door. He watched Bill climb in and close the door, turn the key and turn the radio down so it didn’t startle the sleeping girls behind him. He smiled sleepily, and picked up the bag.

“What’dya get?”

“I got you chocolate and popcorn.”

“You know me so well!” He laughed softly, handing Dipper one of the iced teas.

“I’m making up for the fact that you know everything about me.” Dipper shrugged.

“You say that like you don’t know anything of me.” Bill mumbled.

“I don’t know half as much as you know about me.”

Bill turned to look at Dipper.

“Does that bother you?” He sounded really concerned.

“A little. I like you a lot. I want to know everything about you so I can be closer to you, so we can be on equal playing field.”

Bill made a focused face, and pulled out of the gas station.

“Alright. My favorite color is quarin, which is a color humans can’t see and also a popular color in the galaxy, it’s kinda bluish. My favorite human song is-”

Dipper stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“Telling you everything.”

“All of it?”

“Every gory detail.”

Dipper nodded slowly. Bill began to speak again, quietly listing off things about himself. Dipper found himself nodded off to Bill's slow, calm voice.

 


	20. Once I Hit Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not post for a while! I'll have my laptop but tomorrow I'm going out with my cousin, then church, then thursday I leave for Virginia. Enjoy this chapter!

Dipper woke up with a crick in his neck and a bad taste in his mouth. Bill wasn’t in the driver's seat, and they were stopped in a highway rest stop. Dipper pushed outward with his arms to unravel the blanket, and carefully climbed over the seat. Mabel and Luke had fallen over in the middle of the night, and on the seat across from them Bill was sleeping like a baby. Dipper smiled a small smile, and slowly tip toed over to him.

Just as he leaned over to scare Bill, a set of arms wrapped around him and pulled him down. Dipper squealed and Bill pulled him into his chest, nuzzling into his hair.

“Bill!”

“Sh. My pine tree. Sleep with me.”

Dipper giggled.

“Buy me dinner first, yeesh.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, kid.” Bill mumbled, Dipper sighed and sank into the seat, wrapped in the warmth of Bill. “I’ll buy you dinner first, but you know I know what you want, and that’s to wait. I’ll wait to the ends of the Earth for you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper blushed at what Bill was insinuating. Forever, or Dippers whole life. In honesty, he knew that when this whole thing started. Bill wouldn’t let go. That’s part of why Dipper liked him so much- he knew it was permanent. One thing forever, which  was the most reassuring thing he could ever imagine.

They laid there for another hour or so until a noise behind them alerted them to one of the girls stirring.

“Eugh, get a room would you?”

Luke.

Bill laughed softly, nuzzling his face into Dippers hair.

“Jealous?”

“Not particularly. If we stop in Faryn I’ll be able to see Adriel. Speaking of which,” Luke stood up and walked over so she was towering over the sleepy boys, “Where is my phone? If I’m dying I want to be able to talk to my family and him as much as possible.”

Bill sighed.

“Luke, I think it’ll be easier for everyone if we don’t tell them. This isn’t a conversation we need to have in front of Dipper and Mabel.”  

Luke looked like she’d been punched.

“So you want me to lie to them?”

Bill peeled away from Dipper slowly and slid off the leather seat. He grabbed Luke's hand and lead her out of the RV.

Dipper tried not to eavesdrop through the window.

“You want me to lie to the only people I care about? After I’m dying for you? After I lied to Dipper and Mabel for the whole month I’d been living in their house, eating their food, taking up their space? Every since you showed up I’ve felt like I’m just taking up space. You keep asking so much of me, you make me do things I’d never do otherwise. You’re evil, Bill, and I wish those two would see it. Once this is over you’ll be yourself again, they’re going to hate you again and I’m going to be up in heaven laughing at your sorry ass.” Luke was shouting now. Bill stood there not saying anything until she finished.

“You don’t get a say in this Luke. If it weren’t for me, you never would have been born. Do you wanna know something? Every other outcome, every single instance where they didn’t make a deal with me, you weren’t born except for one of them. You were born with an illness that killed you slowly and painfully five days after you were born. You owe me your life.” Bill said, his voice calm and slow. Dipper had never heard Bill speak that way. It was scary. Like he was holding back on her.

“I’d rather not be born than keep helping you.”

Bill's signature blue flame enveloped his hands.

“That can be arranged.”

Dipper gasped and ducked down so they didn’t see him watching. Was Bill going to kill Luke?

“However,” The flame disappeared, “I like Dipper too much to change the fact that we’re together and you not existing would change that.”

Dipper sighed and blushed.

“Give me my phone. I’m telling them.”

“If you’re telling them you’re doing it in person. Be thankful that this is how you’re helping me, my original plan was to make you kill people who anger me.” Dipper could hear Bill walking to the RV. He threw himself back down onto the leather seat and closed his eyes. The door opened and Dipper heard Bill climb into the front seat. He felt Luke sit on the end of the leather seat, and opened his eyes. Luke had tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t make a sound. Dipper sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She nodded slowly and leaned into him, closing her eyes tight and allowing sadness to fill her for the moment.

An hour later, Luke had fallen back asleep from crying and Dipper was sitting in the front seat. Mabel was sitting on the floor behind them knitting with her earbuds in. Dipper looked out the window, trying to avoid looking at Bill.

“Pine tree, are you angry with me?”

Dipper shrugged, not looking away from the scenery out the window.

“She’s just upset because she thinks she won’t get to say goodbye. The thing is, we’re going to her hometown just for that reason. It’s a surprise, don’t tell her. I can handle her being mad at me, but you’re different. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Dipper glanced over at Bill.

“Why don’t you tell her we’re going so she stops being angry?”

“Because I’m passive aggressive.” Bill shrugged.

Dipper nodded and turned in his seat so he could lean to look at Mabel. She was knitting a yellow sweater.

“What do you plan to put in the middle of that one?” Dipper murmured. She jumped dropping the needles and sweater.

“Jeez, Dipper, scare me to death why don’tcha?” Mabel sighed, putting a hand over her heart.

“Sorry.”

Mabel took a deep breath.

“It’s fine. I’m putting a pine tree like the one on your old hat in the middle, but it’ll be black. I was going to put a bowtie but Bill wears those anyway and this is for him so.” Mabel shrugged, returning to her knitting.

“I’m touched, shooting star.” Bill smiled at her in the rearview mirror. Mabel nodded, not looking up from her knitting.

Dipper sat back up and watched Bill. He didn’t look away from the road they were driving down, a seemingly endless road in the middle of nowhere. Brown grass and strange flowers told Dipper they were in the countryside. Off in the distance, he could see the silhouette of the mountains.

“Bill.” Dipper moaned, reaching over and poking his boyfriend.

“Don’t distract the driver.”

“Someone else should be the driver. How do you know where we’re going if Luke is asleep?”

“I’m pulling the notions from her mind, it’s easier when she’s asleep. Besides, this is the way I went when we were coming to Gravity Falls,” Bill looked at their surroundings, “I think it was about here that I kicked her out of the truck.”

“What? Why?”

“I punched him in the face.”

Dipper jumped at the sound of Luke's voice.

“Yeah, she’s sensitive to jokes about the fact that she’s my slave.” Bill chuckled.

“I need to hear this story.” Dipper leaned against the door and looked at them expectantly.

Bill sighed and began to speak.

_Luke sighed and put her chin on the open window of the very much stolen pickup truck driven by Bill._

_“Penny for ‘em.” Bill looked over at her._

_“I’m bored and I’m sad and you won’t tell me where we’re going.” Luke grumbled, not moving her head._

_“I don’t really have to tell you. All you need to know is we’re going to meet two people I know and I’m sure you’ll enjoy their company.” Bill said cheerfully, as if taking Luke to an unknown location wasn’t weird at all._

_“You do have to tell me! You can’t just take me anywhere you want me to go and not let me know where it is. This is kidnapping, I could call the police!”_

_“No you can’t, I have your phone. I can take you anywhere I want, you belong to me. You may be your parents flesh but every other part of you is part of me.” Bill drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “And even the flesh belongs to me because of your parents deal. You’re like a slave, only I feed you.”_

_Luke stopped in shock. He did not just say that._

_She pulled her arm back with all the force she could muster and slammed her fist into his cheek. She could feel her knuckles hitting his jaw, a jolt running through her arm. The truck swerved as Bill slammed on the breaks._

“You punched him in the face?”

“Yeah, it hurt like a bitch. I dropped her off there and came back to get her an hour later. She just kinda chilled on the side of the road the whole time,” Bill nodded, confirming the story.

“That’s crazy.”

“I didn’t talk to him for three days.”

Dipper shook his head, laughing, and turned to look back out the window. They’re crazy.

 


	21. A Wig and Two Fights

Later that day at a rest stop, Mabel sat on a bench a little ways off and dialed Pacificas number. She couldn’t help but feel nervous as the phone began to ring. She picked up immediately.

“Mabel? Where are you? Stan told me you left already, but he wouldn’t tell me what he meant. Are you going home early or something?”

Mabel felt the guilt set in as she began to explain herself.

“Bill showed up at noon on Tuesday. We left, we’re going to get Bill's power back. I don’t know when we’ll be home, but we’ll be back before the summer is over,” Mabel confessed.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Mabel are you serious? We just got together. We’re official now but it’s already halfway through the summer- we barely had any time life as it was. You left without telling me and now we’ll have even less time together! Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

Mabel sighed and traced shapes onto her leg.

“I don’t know. We left really fast, I wanted to call you before now but it’s been kinda chaotic,” Mabel lied. She was trying to come up with an excuse- anything was better than not having any real reason at all.

“Whatever.”   
The line went dead.

Mabel stared at her phone in her shaking hands and began to cry. She hated when people were mad at her, and the fact that this was Pacifica made it so much worse. She felt like she’d done something wrong, but hadn’t she told Pacifica? Didn’t she had a fair warning, or was Mabel just a bad girlfriend?

Someone slid their arm around her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Mabel. She gets over it and understands in about two days, and you guys call and text every night until I die. I can’t see past that.” Luke rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Oh Luke, it’ll be okay. You’re going to heaven.”

“No I mean I literally can’t see past that, psychic wise.”

“Oh right,” Mabel giggled, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Are you ready to go back to the RV? Bill wants to get going. He doesn’t know I know, but I saw it when I looked ahead for you, and we’re going to my hometown. Bill is an odd driver and takes a lot of breaks, so we’ll not be there for a bit but I’m so excited for you to meet my mom and boyfriend.” Luke lifted Mabel up and began to lead her back to the boys.

“Boyfriend? Ooh, tell me all about him!”

Luke laughed and shook her head regretfully.

That evening, Bill pulled the RV off an exit and stopped in a grocery store parking lot. He turned around and looked into the back.

“I’m going to get us some actual food for dinner, there’s no way in hell we’ll just be eating fast food and the likes during this. Luke's last meals will not be garbage.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide that?” Luke mused, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“In any other case, yes, but your body is mine and so I decide what goes in.” Bill smiled, climbing out of the RV. Dipper frowned and Mabel began to snicker wildly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your body is his and he decides what goes in! That sounds so bad!” She blurted out, her snickers growing into a laughing fit. Luke glared at her and mumbled the muting spell.

“Have fun in the store,” Luke called after them, “and get some doritos while you’re in there. That sounds like a joke but I’m serious, if you don’t come back with some cool ranch I’ll cry.”

“Will do!” Bill waved, and slammed the door. Luke unmuted Mabel. She fell over on her side.

“Bloop. So are we just going to sit in here and be bored the whole time they’re gone?” Mabel whined.

“Absolutely not! Mabel, have you ever had the absolute pleasure of wandering through a shopping center on your own?” Luke smirked and stood up slowly, picking up her backpack and sliding the straps over her shoulders. Mabel didn’t respond, instead she copied Luke and opened the door.

“I’m about to.” She hopped down the few steps and onto the ground, stepping aside to let Luke out. “Lead the way, human sacrifice.”

“Not funny. Alright, there’s a dollar store, that looks promising. Let’s go there first.” Luke started leading the way to the shabby Dollar General.

“Girls day, girls day, girls day!” Mabel chanted, pumping her arms in the air. Luke rolled her eyes.

When they walked into the door, the little bell ringing above their heads, Mabel took off to the crafts section. The shelves were lined with markers and notebooks, stickers and stamps, and other things that would make a teachers head spin. A smile spread across Mabel's face as she stared at all the items. Luke appeared next to her.

“So here’s the thing: we don’t have money.”

“I have money.” Mabel pulled her wallet from the pocket of her backpack.

“I’m not a mooch. However, I’ve been living with Bill for a year and a half now so I’ve become quite the expert at stealing.”

Mabel glared at Luke and flicked her in the forehead.

“Ow, why did you do that?”

“Stealing is a crime!” Mabel whisper screamed. Luke giggled softly and pushed Mabel's hand away from her face.

“Not when you’re a demon. Besides, it’s not really stealing. Possession of items is a social construct, the same way time and age are.” Luke shrugged and looked around at the ceiling. She nodded, satisfied with whatever she was looking for, then closed her eyes. The usual yellow shimmer flickered under her eyelashes then disappeared, and Luke opened her eyes.

“All the cameras are disabled now and will be until I command them otherwise. Unless the lady sees us taking things, we should be okay.”

Mabel bit her lip, but she couldn’t deny the excitement filling her chest.

“A bag of chips, a drink, and one random item so they don’t notice anything missing. Go!” Luke whispered, then they were off. They each slowly and carefully took the items Luke listed and placed them in their bags. Luke's item was a pair of headphones, and Mabel's was a sketchpad. They bolted out of the store, giggling. As soon as they were out, Luke pulled out her drink- a bottle of gatorade.

“Gimme a second to fix their cameras.” Luke closed her eyes and mumbled, then opened them again. “We’re good.”

Mabel nodded and grinned, sliding her feet out of her flip flops and holding them between her fingers. She skipped cheerfully down the sidewalk, her feet kicking up dust in the warm sun. Luke simply rolled her eyes and followed Mabel.

“Where to next?”

“Somewhere to sit and eat this food?”

“No, that’d be the RV. We still have some time to mess around.” Luke shook her head and stopped, looking up the the name of the store they were walking past. “A halloween store? It’s the middle of summer…”

“I have an idea!” Mabel lead Luke into the store and looked for the wig aisle.

“What are we doing?” Luke asked eagerly. Mabel pulled a wig off the shelf and turned to look.

“We’re gonna buy a wig and then put my hair up so I can put the wig on, and tell Dipper that I dyed my hair to scare him!”

Luke tapped her chin.

“Will anyone be harmed in this prank?”

“No.”

“Will it have any negative effects other than the intentional shock to Dipper?”

“Nope!”

“Than I don’t see why we shouldn’t do this. Let’s wig shop!” Luke clapped her hands and began looking at wigs. The aisle was lined with brightly colored wigs in tons of different styles- orange pixie cuts, purple braids, pink ones with insanely long hair. They looked at wigs for a good ten minutes before Mabel shrieked.

“This one is perfect!”

Luke stood up straight and looked at the wig in Mabel's hand. It had silvery purple hair styled into a hip length french braid. Mabel's eyes lit up, a smile spread across her face. Luke nodded her approval.

“Paying or stealing?”

“Paying!” Mabel pulled her wallet from her pocket and made her way to the front counter and placed the wig down. Luke smiled and shook her head, walking around the store while Mabel made her purchase. She couldn’t help but feel that someone was watching her, and it wasn’t long until she realized someone was. A man with red hair in a brown sweater had been following her from the row of aisles across from hers since Mabel left. He was pretending to look at a bag of fake vampire teeth, but he was watching Luke from the corner of his eye. Luke eyed him suspiciously and walked to the space between the aisles, power walking to the front of the store. She was almost there when someone shoved her into the next aisle.

She squinted her eyes and fell to the floor hard, pain shot through her shoulder. Someone grabbed her biceps and held her an inch above the ground.   
The red headed man.

“You’re one of Ciphers kids aren’t you?” He hissed anxiously, looking around. Luke glared at the man and peered into his mind. He was being ordered by someone he was terrified of, and had no real intention with Luke but to end her ties with Bill by any means possible. She tried to figure out what he knew and was immediately glad she did.

“I’ll never tell you which of us is which, so you should let me go now. I’ll die for Bill and so will my friends.” Luke hissed, squirming in his grip. Insecurities, what would make him break?

“What? How do you-”

“You’re just the weak link aren’t you? I’m gonna escape and you’re gonna crawl to your silly cult lab and get killed by whoever’s leading you.” Luke spat, trying to think of a way to get rid of the man. Nobody was around, Mabel was chatting with the cashier while she waited for Luke.

_**Mabel, stop talking and come help me!** _

At the front of the store, Mabel froze up and quickly apologized to the attractive man behind the counter. She ran down the aisles looking for Luke.

“I’m back here!” Luke screamed, trying to kick her kidnapper. He gasped and held her to him, pressing a hand over her mouth. Mabel's head flew up and she appeared at the end of the aisle. Luke squirmed against the man.

“Let her go!” Mabel demanded, shoving her hand into her pocket and pulling out a black switch knife Bill had given her. The man jumped and put his hand around Luke's throat.

“No! She’s coming with me- and so are you! Put down the knife!”

**_He’s not armed- stab the hand that’s around my throat._ **

“You aren’t even armed.”

The man tensed and looked around nervously before dropping Luke to the floor and disappearing through a back exit. Mabel ran to Luke and wrapped her arms around her.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Mabel pulled away slightly and looked Luke up and down, checking for wounds.

“No, I’m okay. We need to go, he might have back up.”

Mabel nodded and helped Luke off the floor, leading her out of the store. Dipper and Bill were already at the RV when they returned.

“Where the hell have you been?” Bill ran to the girls as they approached the vehicle. Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel.

“We went shopping.” Luke shrugged, but her voice was high. She was clearly shaken by the man in the store.

“You’re shaking like crazy Luke, we should go inside. We got rotisserie chicken for dinner, and not junk snacks for the road.” Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, and Mabel grabbed Luke's hand. Once they were all seat in the RV, Luke wrapped herself in a blanket and began to speak.

“We’re being followed. They know one of us has the ability to stop them but they don’t know who” She told them the whole story of what had happened in the costume store. By them time she finished talking, Bill was gripping Dippers hand painfully.

“You could have died, Luke! You didn’t have any way to protect yourself, you’re lucky you didn’t cause a scene! What would we have done if you’d been killed- or worse?”

Luke sighed and shook her head.

“You don’t even care about what happens to me, do you? You only care about your power. Do you even care about how my mom’s gonna feel when you tell her I’m gone, if you have the decency to do that? You’re not the only thing in my life!” Luke snapped. Bill looked like he’d been smacked.

“Your name is Lucifenia Coy, and your favorite color is maroon. You have a dog named Max that you got when you were ten, and when I told you we’d be leaving you threw your phone against the wall because that was the only way you knew how to expel anger. You believe there’s a ghost in your room, and you hate evil more than anything else in the world. I don’t know this because I’m all knowing, I know this because I care about you.” Bill stood up and climbed into the driver's seat. “But thanks for assuming otherwise, that makes me feel great.”

Dipper looked at Mabel as if to say _fix this_ before getting up to join his boyfriend.


	22. Don't Let Go

Dipper glared out the window. The RV had been terribly silent since Luke and Bill's argument earlier, and he was tired of everyone being angry.

“Pine Tree?”

Dipper hummed in response, but he didn’t turn to look at Bill.

“Are you angry with me?”

Dipper shrugged.

“You shouldn’t be. I didn’t do anything, Luke’s just being…. Luke. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Bill whined. Dipper smiled a bit.

“You don’t want me to be mad at you, huh? Y’know what, Bill?” Dipper snickered, turning away from the window. “That sounds like a you problem.”

Bill's eye grew wide and he turned to glare at Dipper for a moment before turning his sight to the road.

“When I get my hands on you, kid…” He shook his head, chuckling darkly. A chill ran down Dippers spine, peculiar but not unpleasant.

“You’re all talk, Bill.”

“You’re all fantasies, Dipper. Don’t forget, I can see into your head.” Bill smirked. “I know all of your thoughts, everything you want from me. I spend more time in your head than I do in my own.”

Dipper blushed madly and looked down at the floor. Bill looked at him through the corner of his eye and smiled. His tiny pine tree.

Suddenly, someone was honking. The RV was slowly sliding into the wrong lane. Bill swerved back into the right one just as they were about to hit another car. Dipper gasped and gripped the oh-shit handle.

“Bill!”

“I handled it Pine Tree.”

“That’s not the point, we could have died. Bill, you’re tired. Pull over.” Dipper gripped his seatbelt worriedly.

“I’m fine, kid, we’ll be in Faryn by tomorrow night if I just keep driving.” Bill seemed determined, he kept driving. His eyelids fluttered.

“Bill if you don’t pull over right now then you have to let me out because I’m not driving with you.” Dipper unclipped his seatbelt and reached behind him to get his backpack. Bill sighed and pulled onto the next exit reluctantly.

“We’ll pull over in this rest stop.”

“Thank you.” Dipper put his bag back on the floor and watched Bill as he pulled into the rest stop and parallel parked in the back corner of the lot. He turned off the vehicle and leaned back his seat, sighing loudly. He could see the girls, sitting in the very back asleep. They had fallen asleep on the floor playing cards. Dipper crawled into the driver's seat next to him and snuggled up into him like a small kitten. Bill chuckled softly and began running his fingers through Dippers hair. Dipper smiled into Bill's chest and relaxed in his arms. Bill took a shaky breath and kissed Dippers forehead. Something about how innocent Dipper seemed, how unaware he was, turned him on.

“Bill, are you okay?” Dipper whispered, looking up when he noticed Bill's hand had stopped.

“You drive me crazy,” Bill chuckled darkly and ran his fingers gently across Dippers back. Dipper shivered under Bill's touch. Bill smirked and continued the motion, watching as Dipper began to blush.

“Luke and Mabel are here…”

“They won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“I don’t know,” Dipper murmured, pressing his forehead into Bill's chest.

“Dipper,” Bill lifted Dippers head gently by his chin, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Dipper looked into Bill's eyes for a moment and a smile cracked across his face. He pressed his lips against Bill's. Bill smiled into the kiss and returned it, pulling possessively at his boyfriend as if he literally couldn’t get enough. Bill pulled away quickly.

“You’re positive?”  
“Shut up and kiss me, you fucking triangle.”

When Bill woke up hours later, the sky was dark. Dipper was sleeping nuzzled into Bill’s chest, arms wrapped around him as though he were a stuffed animal. Bill chuckled.

“You’re awake.”

He looked over lazily to see Mabel, sitting in the passenger seat with her arms folded.

“Shooting star, isn’t it a bit late?”

“Shush, Bill. I know what you and Dip did.”

Bill grinned smugly.

“And?”

“And I’m pissed. You said you knew what he wanted. You said you’d wait- Dipper thinks you’re going to be with him forever, you know that? When you get your powers back, what if you become the heartless bastard we always knew you to be? I’m not going to let you hurt him.” Mabel folded her arms over her dad's old t-shirt and glared at Bill expectantly. He sighed.

“I don’t know what will happen when I get my powers back. I want to say that won’t happen but I just don’t know. What I do know is that I will always love Dipper, even if I’m not sane enough to realize it when the rest of my power comes back.”

“What do you mean?” Mabel leaned forward, a mix of concern and interest on her face.

“It’s hard to explain. I guess I’ll start from when I made a human form- right after Luke was born. Manipulating Avery Coy’s body up until Luke was born took a lot of energy, it was exhausting. I decided if I made a human form, it wouldn’t feel so exhausting. The amount of power I put into Luke was around the same amount of power that would be held in the mindscape if I made a human form. I wouldn’t feel exhausted because I’d have all my power. This sounds irrelevant to the whole sanity thing, but it’s not.” Bill began to pet Dippers hair nervously.

“Go on.” Mabel said slowly.

“Being all knowing and holding so much power is too much for any being to handle- including me. I slowly lost my mind and that’s why I was how I was when I met you two. At that point I could still switch between human and my true form. When those guys took most of my power, I got trapped in human form. Being around people, adapting to human life- I’m more sane than I’ve been in millions of years. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay this way when I get my power back.” Bill held Dipper a little tighter, and faint blue streaks began coloring his hair and the fabric in his shirt. “I don’t want to lose my mind again.”

Mabel reached out and patted Bill's arm comfortingly.

“I won’t let that happen.”

“You can’t stop it.”

“You don’t have to go back to your true form though, right?” Mabel pulled her legs under her shirt. Golden sunrise began shining behind her.

“To make deals and continue my job, it’s easiest to be in my true form.” Bill sighed and looked out the window at the rising sun.

“Bill, Dipper and I will not let you go. When you feel like you need to let go, like that dark insanity is calling your name, we’ll always be yelling louder. We won’t let go, even if you do.” Mabel's voice quivered, but she spoke with determination. Bill nodded, a tear rolling down his face, and buried his face in Dippers hair.

 


	23. Scott & Avery Coy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a while. I got access to a computer temporarily but my laptop just trashed itself. I opened it up and the Chrome OS was damaged and I need a recovery usb to fix it but guess what I don't have? Anyway, I can't afford a laptop bc I'm poor, so unless I can use a computer I won't be posting for a while. I can still see comments and reply via my phone but it is what it is, so no chapters.

Luke bounced her seat and smiled out the window at the familiar street they were driving down. They’d entered her hometown a few minutes earlier, and were now driving down her street. Bill stared uneasily at the familiar two story house, with white siding and a dark roof with red shutters. Topping it all off was a classy red front door, a sidewalk type path leading right up to it.

Mabel and Dipper stared at the house that Luke had pointed out to them. Bill pulled up in front of it.

“Well, here we are. The place where I grew up.” Luke took a deep breath and slid her backpack onto her shoulders and stepped slowly out of the RV. The front door opened slowly, and a blonde woman wearing an apron over a blue t-shirt and jeans stepped out. Her confused expression turned to one of shock, and pleasant surprise.

“Luke!”

Luke ran up the path and threw herself into the woman’s arms and nodded, tears streaming down her face. The hugged, the woman fell back a bit from the force of when Luke jumped into her.

“My baby, you’re home! Scott, get out here!” The woman turned her head towards the house.

“Avery, I’m trying to fix the-” Scott began to complain, but stopped short at the sight of his daughter. “Luke?”

Luke nodded and motioned him towards them. He dropped the filthy rag in his hand and threw his arms around his wife and daughter.

Bill slowly lead Dipper and Mabel to the hugging group.

“Avery. Scott.”

Scott looked up at him and glared for half a second before his expression became totally calm.

“Bill.”

Dipper and Mabel looked between them in confusion.

“Anybody wanna explain what’s going on?” Mabel mumbled awkwardly, moving her index finger between them.

“Nothing. Pleasure to see you again Bill, I see you’ve brought others.” The blonde woman, Avery, stepped in quickly. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dipper Pines, and this is my sister Mabel. We’re Bill's friends.” Dipper introduced himself and Mabel, reaching out to shake Avery’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Coy.”

Luke's mom smiled genuinely and shook his hand.

“Dipper, always such a charmer.” Bill chuckled. “They’re helping us.”

Avery nodded and turned back to look, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“You cut it all off! It’s so short.” Her mother tsked jokingly, kissing her forehead.

“It looks dapper. I like it, kiddo.” Her dad ran his hand through her hair but recoiled it quickly, wiping some of the gel off on his jeans. “Let’s go inside, your mother’s making noodles and chicken with cream of celery.” He lead the group into the house, dirty rag forgotten. The front door lead into a mudroom, where everyone took off their shoes and set down their backpacks, and entered into the living room. It was openly connected to a dining room, which was next to a kitchen. A set of stairs was in the back corner of the room, which lead to the bedrooms. Avery Coy disappeared into the kitchen, and everyone else sat on the couches and chairs in the living room.

“Have you spoken to Adriel yet?” Scott immediately turned to talk to Luke.

“No, we just got here today. I was going to go over after dinner. How has he been?” Luke was wringing her hands together nervously as she asked this. Her dad smiled.

“He’s fine, he’s been coming over every day and helping us out. He has a job now at that record store downtown. He misses you.”

Luke sighed in relief.

“Alright, good. Bill, come with me, let’s help my mom in the kitchen.” Luke grabbed Bill's hand and tugged him away. Bill looked helplessly at Dipper, who shrugged.

“So Dipper, Mabel, tell me about yourselves.”

Dipper looked at Mabel and waited for her start talking, she was always the one to talk openly.

“I like to knit and craft, and I make lots of scrapbooks. I’m dating a girl named Pacifica. Dipper and I live in Piedmont, California, but we spend every summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon.” Mabel said quickly, happy to fill the silence. Scott nodded in approval.

“What about you Dipper? Dating anyone, have any hobbies?”

Dipper sat silent for a moment. What was he supposed to say? I’m dating the demon who owns your daughter and also I spend my spare time in the forest near my uncle’s tourist trap catching supernatural animals and fucking a spawn of the devil! No, that wouldn’t do.

“I like to hike.” Hike? Where did he get hike from? Mabel burst out into giggles. “Yeah, I like hiking through the woods.”

Scotts face lit up and he began to ramble about his brother who hiked, and how they needed to go hiking while Dipper was visiting.

**_Looks like you made yourself a new friend._ **

Dipper groaned under his breath.

“But anyway, it’s great to meet a fellow hiker. Do you have any gear with you? If you don’t it’s fine, I probably have some around here…” Scott got up and lead Dipper to a hall closet.

Mabel got up to leave them to their hiking, and joined her friends in the kitchen. Despite the tension earlier, Avery and Bill were interacting like old friends. They were tossing different food items to each other, switching places by the stove and the cutting board, and swaying their hips to the music. Luke sat in a stool on the far side of the kitchen, playing with the radio dials using magic.

“Mabel! Bill tells me you’re a good cook. Care to help us make dinner?” Avery brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stepped away from the cutting board. “Cut and season the chicken while Bill does dishes, and I’ll stir the cream of whatever and noodles.”

Mabel grinned and stepped in front of the cutting board, chopping the chicken into squares.

“Mom, you’re cooking with it! How do you not know its name?” Luke scolded jokingly. Her mother looked back and glared, but she laughed.

“I know it tastes good and makes it seem like I know what I’m doing. Honest answer? I just kinda threw this all together.” She laughed and stirred the noodles with a wooden spoon.

“Grade A parenting. Where’s Dipper?”

“Your dads looking for hiking gear for him.” Mabel stopped cutting to giggle.

“Oh that poor boy.”

Dinner went by fairly smoothly. Mabel kept the conversation flowing with stories of things she had done with Luke, and Scott and Bill ignored each other to avoid fighting on Luke's first night home. Nobody brought up the elephant in the room of why Luke was home only to be leaving again when Bill was keeping her phone from her. After the table had been cleared and Dipper, Mabel, and Bill had been settled into the guest room, Luke began walking to Adriel’s house. She wasn’t sure what she would say. She had disappeared with little warning and not come back for months. She never even really got to say goodbye. She was sure he’d be angry that she never answered any texts or calls. He probably thought she hated him. She wouldn’t blame him for hating her.

Within a few minutes, she was standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. Something was holding her down, it was hard to move. She willed herself to take one step, then another, until she arrived at his front door. Slowly, she reached up and knocked. Just as her hand made contact with the door, it swung open and Adriel was there. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly before pulling away and tugging her up the stairs.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I can’t wait to show you this thing I found in that game you like,” he laughed and opened the door to his room. All the lights were off, so the only light shining into the room was from the TV. Left4Dead was paused. Adriel and Luke sat on the bed and faced the TV. He unpaused the game and moved his character through the subway until he reached a tunnel.

“It’s a hole in the wall, so what?”

“Watch.” His character ran into the hole, which turned into a tunnel leading out into the other end of the subway. Luke raised her eyebrows.

“Impressive. Too bad I already knew about it.” She smirked at him.

“Oh, screw you.” He leaned forward and kissed her, they fell back on the bed. He ran his hand through her short hair and sighed heavily, rolling off of her.

“So we’re cool?”

“Yeah. We’re not just cool, we’re chill.”

“I hate you, dork.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do”

 


	24. Deals and Deals

When Bill woke up the next morning, he knew Luke wouldn’t be in her room. When he’d been living there before, she would leave to Adriel’s house when they fought. Back then, it wasn’t very often. Things were different now. He knocked gently on Luke’s bedroom door, not expecting an answer. After a moment, he opened the door a crack and looked inside. Luke's room had been undisturbed, left exactly the way it was before they left. He inhaled deeply. Despite the bad memories, he loved this room. He closed the door and went downstairs into the kitchen, where Avery was drinking coffee and reading the news on her tablet.

“Morning, Mrs.Coy.” Bill said charmingly, reaching into the cabinet to get a bowl. “Luke spend the night at Adriel’s?”

“Yes, but she’ll be here in a moment. When did her hair change?” She stirred her coffee, not looking up from her tablet.

“Not long before we got here. A month-ish.” Bill poured cereal into the bowl and spun around to get the milk. Avery hummed in response and turned off her tablet.

“So why did you come back?” She was suddenly all business as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and eyed him suspiciously. Bill sighed deeply.

“Luke missed you. A happy helper is a good helper.” He shrugged, lying easily. The reason was not his to tell. The door swung open, and Bill heard two people stumbling through laughing.

“No way! The blue jolly ranchers taste way better than the green ones!” Luke giggled and waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing a banana off the counter and peeling it. Adriel followed behind her, leaning on the counter.

“Whatever floats your goat, Coy. Speaking of, Morning Mrs.Coy.” He smiled charmingly at her. She returned the smile.

“Good morning Adriel. It’s so good to see you guys together again, it’s refreshing.”

Bill glared at Adriel out the corner of his eye for a moment before grinning widely.

“Adriel! Long time no see, kid. How ya been? You look good.”

Adriel rolled his eyes, and Luke looked at him in confusion. After all this time, why was he suddenly acting- and talking- like nothing had changed?

“Hi, Bill.” He groaned. Luke looked at Adriel sympathetically. Couldn’t Bill go one day without giving Adriel a hard time? They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until they heard someone coming down the stairs.

“Bill?”

Bill's heart jumped at the sound of Dippers morning voice, calling out into the house for him. He felt the need to run to Dipper.

“In here, Pine Tree!” He smiled as Dipper turned the corner and made his way to Bill. He wrapped his arms around Dipper and held him with his back against his chest, resting his head in Dippers hair. Adriel and Luke's mom looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

"You two are awfully cozy." Adriel observed. Avery nodded and took a sip of her coffee, trying her best to look innocent.

"He's Bills smol boyfriend." Luke giggled. Adriel looked over to Bill for confirmation, and he nodded.

“Alright, I can get behind that. Didn’t know he was human enough to feel that kind of emotion.” Adriel shrugged. Bill glared over at him condescendingly and summoned his classic blue flame to his hands in warning.

“I’m not human, I’m an all knowing dream demon with the ability to tear you apart from the inside.” Bill growled playfully.

“Play nice, Bill.” Dipper chuckled, pulling away from him and towards Lukes mother. "Can I have some cereal or something?"

"No way!" Mabel had appeared in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her. At the sight of her, Bill grinned widely. Mabel was wearing her shooting star sweater. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Luke smiled and nodded as Mabel ran up to hug him.

"My name's Mabel! Luke has told me all about you!" She squealed and hugged him. Adriel grinned awkwardly and Luke threw him an apologetic look.

"All good things," Luke shrugged playfully. Adriel shook his head in laughter.

"It's nice to meet you. I'd introduce myself but you already know who I am. You must be Mabel." Adriel stood awkwardly in her too-long hug. “Are you sniffing me?”

“You weren’t kidding, he smells awesome…” Mabel pulled away slowly and nodded. Color flooded into Luke's normally almost translucent face, her eyes widening.

“Blue, you don’t even look like you when you’re embarrassed.” Bill chuckled, swaying with Dipper.

“Shut up Bill, you don’t look like you when you’re anything but neutral.”

“I’m gonna stop this before it starts.” Adriel swooped in between the two. Bill smirked over his shoulder at Luke, Dipper rubbing the back of his hand soothingly.

“Thanks, Age.” Luke said the nickname before she even realized it was coming out of her mouth. The smile that slipped onto Adriel’s face was far too pleased, and she felt something break inside of her.

“Anyway!” Mabel sang, clearly oblivious to their moment, and turned to Luke. “I’m bored.”

Luke rolled her eyes.

“That’s perfect, you can come to this party I’m dragging Luke to tonight.” Adriel grinned at the girls mischievously. “You can get her ready.”

Luke looked horrified, but Mabel was clearly ecstatic to take on the challenge.

“I’m never telling you about anyone ever again if this is how you’ll use it against me!” Luke whined. Adriel chuckled and pulled Luke into him, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

“Alright, I think this is my cue to leave. If you want to go to a party you should start getting each other ready, it’s already noon.” Luke's mom slid out of her chair and disappeared up the stairs for a moment, then popped her head back around.

“You’re taking my car by the way, lord knows you need sociable clothes.” Avery giggled then made her exit.

“Yes! Shopping! Let’s do this!”

Adriel nodded, pleased with himself, and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips before leaving. The front door swung open and shut.

“Luke, why did you have a crush on me if you had a boyfriend?” Dipper mumbled, slightly distracted by Bill tracing shapes on his chest. Even through his shirt, he felt fire under Bill's touch.

“I didn’t think I would ever be back here.” She sighed, looking to the stairs sadly. “Neither did anyone else."

“Ew, this is so sad. Luke, get your momma’s car keys. We’re going shopping to get your spirits up.” Mabel commanded like an army general. Luke obliged, banana forgotten, slowly getting the keys hanging on a hook over the coffee pot and leading Mabel out the door. As soon as they were gone, Bill turned Dipper around and kissed him. Dipper froze for a moment, shocked by the sudden gesture, but only for that moment. He soon fell into the kiss, allowing himself to be swallowed by the adrenalin Bill's kiss gave him. Bill lifted him up roughly, Dipper wrapping his legs around Bill's waist. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Bill's.

“Are you okay?”

“Reminding you that her crush doesn’t matter.” Bill growled before pulling Dipper back in. His kiss was possessive and needy, like no matter how close they got it wouldn’t be enough. Dipper curled his fists up in Bill's shirt as Bill began to trail kisses across Dippers jaw. He shivered, arching his neck to give better access.

“Y-you don’t have to worry Bill.” Dipper moaned softly. He closed his eyes as Bill worked his way down to Dippers neck. He realized what Bill was doing only when it was too late. “Bill!” He swatted at Bill's back. Bill chuckled darkly and shrugged.

“Well, now everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Oh, and who is that?” Dipper teased, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over the collar of Bill's shirt.

“I’ll just have to remind you, won’t I?”

**  
**  


As soon as Luke parked the car in the mall parking lot, she locked the doors and turned to Mabel.

“Alright, so I have a proposal that you’re gonna love me for til the day I die.” Luke smirked.

“It’s only funny when we make luke-is-dying jokes.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I take you into hot topic and make you look as hardcore as possible and you can dress me however you want. It’ll be fun, like an experiment.” Luke smiled hopefully at Mabel. She knew Mabel would go for pastel colors because of her hair, and that was the goal. Adriel would get a kick out of it. Mabel's eyes lit up.

“Let’s do it!” She yanked on the handle and threw herself into the door, forgetting it was locked. Luke snickered and unlocked the car.

“Now let’s do it.”

Dipper was laying across Bill's chest, with Bill's right arm draped across his back. He pressed his nose into Bill's shoulder and inhaled. Bill always smelled comforting, of pine and vanilla and something chemical that Dipper could never identify. Bill was dozing off, and in all honesty so was Dipper. They had been laying like this for hours now, just mumbling to each other with gentle music from the radio playing. Every now and then, Bill would mumble something in latin, and Dipper would feel tingles or warmth.

“Bill, what are those?” Dipper whispered into his shoulder.

“Just pleasure words. Are they doing anything?” Dipper nodded and smiled. “You’re so adorable when you’re sleepy.”

The door slammed open downstairs, and Mabel's voice broke the almost silence.

“If you two are having sex, make yourselves decent cause I just worked a miracle and you need to see it!”

Dipper felt the blood rushing to his face, and a growl rising in Bill's chest.

“Their timing is impeccable,” he grumbled as he pulled the blanket over Dipper and him more securely. Just as he did that, Mabel and Luke appeared through the door.

Mabel's dark hair was curled in big loops, draped over her shoulders and back. She was wearing a strapless tight black dress with studs over the breast area that stopped just above her knees. Heavy black combat boots rested on her feet, and her dark brown eyes were brought out by smokey eyed makeup, definitely done by Luke. Finishing off the badass look was bright red lipstick.

Luke was, presumably, outside the room.

“Mabel, you look stunning. Where’s Luke?” Bill mumbled, only slightly phased.

“I’m just going to clarify right now that I’m wearing this totally ironically!” Luke called from outside. Bill grinned and sat up. “Mabel, do I have to show them? Bill’s never going to let me live this down.”

“Of course I’m not, you won’t have the time to!” Bill cheered. Luke walked in, a glare on her face.

“Hardee har, dorito chip.”

The boys were speechless. She had light makeup on her face as opposed to her usual dark eyeliner, used to bring out her thin eyes. A loose fitting dress that went just up to her neck hung from her shoulders. It was lacey and pink, tighter at the torso. At the waist it fell loose, fading from pastel pink, to purple, green, and beige. White flats replaced her heavy boots which held her feet to the ground. Without them, she was stuck on her tip toes. Despite the glare, she looked almost innocent.

“Guys, you look…” Dipper began, but trailed off. The sight of their clashing personality outfits was unnerving, and breathtaking. “Mabel, if you weren’t my sister I’d date you.”

“Ew.” Mabel shuddered.

“Blue, relax, you look stunning. Your boyfriend is going to love it.” Bill's visible eye was wide as he took in the sight. “Which is good, because he said he’d pick you up at six and it’s five fifteen.”

“What? Crap, Mabel and I wanted to take a shower.” Luke stopped, realizing what she said. Her eyes flared. “Not together, Dipper, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Ha, you forgot she could read minds!” Mabel snorted, following Luke out of the room. The door slammed behind them.

An hour later, Adriel pulled up outside Luke's house in front of the RV. Luke stiffly got into the car, Mabel sliding into the back. He tried, and failed, to conceal his snickers at Luke's outfit.

“I knew you’d get a kick out of this. God, this is awful.” Luke giggled, lifting the end of the dress helplessly.

“Shut up, Lucy, it looks good on you. It’s just so unlike you. Why is Mabel dressed like that?” Adriel gasped between laughs, using Luke's hated nickname.

“If you call me Lucy again I’ll tell everyone that-”

“Shut up!” Adriel cried, throwing his hand over Luke's mouth.

“We’re dressing opposites.” Mabel explained, grinning. Adriel pulled away from the curb.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived outside the house where the party was being held. It was clearly already in full swing, despite the fact that it was only 6:40. Music was thumping, the top 40 that Dipper was always playing in the RV. People were lingering in the front yard, holding red cups and talking loudly. Nobody appeared to be drunk, let alone tipsy. Just enjoying each others company in party attire from the eye of the pedestrian.

Adriel got out and opened Luke's door for her, then Mabel's, and held out his elbows as if asking for them to loop their arms through. They both obliged and skipped to the door like Dorothy from the wizard of Oz.

“Luke! Oh my god, it’s been months! Everyone said you left with that guy who’d been hanging out around your house. God, he was hot.” A girl with flowy brown hair bounced in front of them as soon as they walked in. “Where were you?”

Luke sighed and looked to Adriel for assistance.

“Hey Bethany. Luke was just on a road trip with some friends. Chill a little, okay? She only got back yesterday.” He said smoothly, a charming smile on his lips. The girl looked ready to melt at his smile and immediately fell back away from them, all questions seemingly forgotten. They pushed through the crowd of people and stopped when Luke gasped cheerfully at the sight of one of her friends.

“Bill, can we watch a movie?” Dipper pleaded, pulling one of Bill's t-shirts over his head. Bill sighed, but smiled.

“Sure, Pine Tree. I get to pick the movie though.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and slid on sweatpants before sitting down on the end of the bed next to his boyfriend.

“You always pick horror movies though. Last time you got to choose, Mabel walked in on a jumpscare and screamed so loud Grunkle Stan’s bottle of nonalcohol broke open.”

“Shooting Star isn’t here right now, so we can watch a movie uninterrupted. I think we should watch Insidious.” Bill pressed, tugging on Dippers sleeve.

“Fine! But you can’t whine about the terrible graphics and plot holes.”

“Deal.”

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some possesive Bill and sibbling..... squabbles. Yeah, let's go with that. My laptop is fixed!


	25. Forgiveness and Marijuana

Mabel was lost.   
Well, technically.

She knew her way around the house well enough, but no matter how hard she looked she couldn’t find Luke or Adriel. The music was loud, the room was hot and crowded, and the basement door was open. Her chest felt tight, like she was trapped. Hot, sticky people slammed into her as she tried to push through the room. She found herself wishing Dipper were there to help her. Everything was too loud. The music drowned out her thoughts as she was pushed into the basement door. She didn’t know what was down there, but she needed to separate herself from all these people. She slipped through the doorway and jogged down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she found herself in an unfurnished basement. A pool table was in the back, and two couches were pushed into a corner, with an old beat up coffee table in front of them.  Red cups littered the floor that wasn’t covered by odd bar furniture. A dartboard hung from the wall across from an old tv. People were sat on the floor on a rug in the middle, forming a circle. Strangers were there, but between a redheaded boy and a blonde girl, Luke and Adriel sat chuckling. Luke was cuddled into his lap, and he was petting her hair.

“Mabel! Come on, come sit with us.”

She stumbled down the last few steps and across the room to Luke, suddenly regretting taking that drink from the charming boy upstairs. She dropped down next to Luke and Adriel, thankful to be off her feet.

“You smoke?” A boy with green shaggy hair asked. He was attractive, and looked entirely bored with the situation. He lifted a blunt to his lips.

Mabel thought a moment on that. Did she? No. But this was a party, and Luke was here. She knew Luke wouldn’t care either way, but wouldn’t it be fun to be included? Visions of 6th grade, signing oaths against drugs, bumper stickers on the back of her moms mini van, and warnings from police officers visiting the school flashed through her mind.

“Yeah.”

Dippers head shot up from Bill's shoulder. Something was wrong.

**_Something’s up with Mabel._ **

Luke's voice echoed through his brain. Despite the fact that so much had changed, the first thing he thought was that it had to be Bill.

“Kid?”

“We need to go get Mabel- now.” Dipper stood up and paused the movie before leaning down to put on his sneakers.

“Pine Tree relax, she’s a big girl.” Bill chuckled and put his hand on Dippers arm comfortingly.

“No, Luke says something’s wrong with her. We need to go, now!” Dippers voice broke with worry. Bill hushed him and stood up, stepping into his slippers. He followed Dipper silently out the door and into the RV. Bill climbed into the driver's seat and Dipper sat there, tapping his fingers on the sides of the passenger seat. Bill closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and putting an address into the GPS on the dashboard. A trip that should have taken twenty minutes took about five for him with his speeding. Bill turned to Dipper as they parked nearly a block away.

“Dipper, we should split up. We’ll find her faster that way. Promise me you’ll be safe.”

Dipper nodded and leaned forward to kiss Bill.

“I will if you will.”

Bill nodded and they climbed out of the RV. They ran down the street to the house and fought their way through the people lingering in the yard to the door. As soon as it opened, they were engulfed by noise and sweaty bodies. Dipper pushed towards the left, Bill to the right, and soon enough they were separated. Dipper stood on his toes, peering above the crowd of people for Mabel's hair, but found nothing. He realized how many people were around him, swallowing him, and became aware of just how trapped he felt. He needed air. Thankfully, a girl with long red hair noticed his heavy breathing and panicked face.

“Hey, hey relax. Alright people, outta the way, the kids having an anxiety attack!”

“I don’t have-”  
“Let’s get you to the back garden.” She grabbed his forearm and began pulling him towards a sliding glass door. She yanked him out the door and out into the night air. “Alright, sit and- where are you going?”

Dipper didn’t hear her. He didn’t need to, because there- just beyond a white lattice arch- was Mabel. Dancing on a table, wearing someone else's pants and no shirt to be found.

“Mabel!”

“Dipper! Hey guys, this is my brother!” Mabel giggled, calling out the the people dancing around her. There were two other girls on the table, but Dipper payed them no mind. He grabbed Mabel's hand and pulled her from the table, looking for some way to cover her chest.

“Dip, don’t be so boring!” She giggled and pulled away from him, returning to her dancing. The redheaded girl grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

“Dipper is your name? Dipper, relax. Don’t run.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. “You can’t help your sister if you don’t relax.”

“I understand and appreciate your sympathy but you need to get off of me before-” Dipper was cut off by the redhead being torn away from him violently.

“Who might you be?” Bill, engulfed in red, snarled at the gorgeous girl he was now holding above the ground by the neck of her shirt.

“Jasmine! Someone help me!” She choked, squirming in his grip.

“Bill, she was just trying to help, put her down!” Dipper grabbed Bill's arm by his bicep, tugging downwards helplessly.

“Help how? You’re mine, kid, and so is Mabel. She can put her mitts on someone else's saplings.” Bill hissed, dropping her to the floor. Somehow, nobody had noticed when Dipper pulled Mabel off the table, and nobody had seen Bill attack Jasmine. “Get away from me before I change my mind and kill you.”

Dipper glared at Bill, but before he could say anything Luke and Adriel had appeared.

“Dipper, I think she got drugged. We need to go.” Luke mumbled, slurring her words. It was a wonder that she was coherent enough to give information.

“She’s kind of a robot, I made her to absorb and relay thoughts and information. I mean what’s the point of a stupid human slave?” Bill said, as if reading Dippers mind. He probably was.

“We all need to go home now. Adriel, Luke’s coming back with us.” Bill grumbled, pulling her to his side.

“Not if you’re going to act like this I’m not!”

“It isn’t an option, Lucifenia.” He nodded to Adriel and lead the group through the sliding door and the house, and managed to get all the way to the sidewalk before Luke broke free of his grip.

“Why couldn’t I stay? I had a ride home and I’m not the one who took a drugged drink from a stranger, or a blunt from yet another stranger!” Luke hissed.

“You smoked weed?” Dipper shouted at Mabel, who was still shirtless. God only knows where the dress ended up. “Oh god we need to get you a shirt.”

Mabel giggled and Dipper lead her into the RV carefully, searching around for something to cover her with.

“Because we need to talk, and I want to get out of here soon. We don’t have that much time Luke, I give it a few weeks before they destroy the world and that’s pushing it.” Bill said, ending their conversation. Luke huffed and climbed into the passenger seat.

“You’re pretty.” Mabel slurred, looking at Luke. “But I’ve got a prettier girlfriend.”

 

As soon as they got back to the house, Dipper lead Mabel up the stairs to the guest room and put one of his shirts over her, not wanting to dig through her clothes. He laid her down in the bed, tucking her in, then jogged down the stairs to meet Bill and Luke in the kitchen.

“What happened to her?”

“I saw someone give her a drink, but I don’t really know who it was. It was drugged though, she nearly fell down the stairs when she came into the basement. She smoked with some of us downstairs, Age and I didn’t do it. I knew she was drugged, ‘cause when I looked into her head she was really incoherent, and that was before the weed.” Luke was slowly seeming more sober, she had stopped slurring and seemed more focused.

“You knew she was drugged and you let her smoke? How did her shirt get off, and whose pants are those?” Dipper whisper-screamed, not wanting to wake anyone up.

“Relax, I know what you’re thinking and that’s not what happened. She was all giggly, complaining that her dress was too tight and uncomfortable so she traded clothes with this one guy. He ripped the dress, so someone took him upstairs and he didn’t come back.” Luke said reassuringly. Dipper relaxed visibly at that.

“I’m gonna kill her when she wakes up. She knows better than to take drinks from strangers, and she should know better than to do most of what she did tonight.” Dipper grumbled, running his hands through his hair stressfully and walking back upstairs.

Luke slumped down into a dining room chair and looked at Bill expectantly.

“Luke, tomorrow night is our last night here. I just want you to be ready to say goodbye, and to explain to your family your situation.” He sat at the table across from her and leaned back.

“Alright. I’m sorry about what happened tonight, I didn’t see Mabel doing anything like this. Honestly, I should have looked to make sure she was safe, I can’t believe I let this happen!” She ranted.

“Don’t blame yourself, Luke, either of us could have looked. We just didn’t think anything bad would happen. Pine Tree is upset for now, but I know he appreciates you including her.” Bill comforted her, rocking back and forth on the back legs of the chair.

“I’m so sorry we’ve been fighting lately. Maybe it’s all the alcohol but I just feel really bad about everything. You’re important to me, even if you’re ruining my life,” Luke mumbled and rested her head on the table.

“I’m sorry, too, kid. Not about the fighting, you chose to take my irritating personality to heart, but I’m sorry about what’s gotta happen.” Bill sighed. “Can I sleep in your room tonight? Pine Tree and Shooting Star took the bed and I don’t wanna sleep on the couch, it hurts my vessels back.”

“Yeah, you can sleep in the stuffed animal pile like you always used to do.” Luke giggled, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

“It’s a lot better than it sounds, y’know,” Bill said, following her to her room, “You just push the bean bag under there and it’s like a cloud.”

“Whatever you say, man.” Luke shook her head, opening her bedroom door and throwing herself onto the bed. Bill closed the door behind him, crawling into Luke's pile of stuffed animals and burying himself there.

 

 


	26. The Hangover, Part IV

When Mabel woke up, there was a pounding in her head and she forgot where she was. Dipper was nowhere to be found, so this wasn’t the attic, but it wasn’t her room at home either. Her head was killing her, it felt like her brain had spikes coming out of it everywhere and was using them to break out of her skull.

“You’re awake.” Dipper walked into the room, carrying a tray. He set it down on her legs, then adjusted her pillows so she could sit up.

“Dipper? What happened? How did we get… where are we?” Mabel sighed in relief at the sight of her brother.

“We’re at Luke's house. You went to a party with her last night and got drugged. Do you remember anything?” He asked, setting a glass of water on the bedside table. He put two pills down next to it. “Take these.” Mabel tossed the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with the water.

“I remember going there, and someone giving me a drink. The rest of it’s kinda blurry. I remember Bill and you showing up. and this one red haired girl who hugged you, but that’s all.”

Dipper nodded and crossed his legs, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Why would you take a drink from a stranger?” He said, more to himself than to her. “You’re smarter than that, Mabel, you know what people are like. Not everyone’s as innocent as you.”

“Because I wanted to have fun! I know you’re stressed, Dipper, but I’ve been stressed too. I fought with Pacifica, and we only just started talking again. I finally found a friend who really understands me and she’s going to die. While you’re out in the woods, I’m in the shack doing your work and trying to make sure Stan and Bill don’t kill each other! I just wanted to relax, and the drink was there, so I took it.” Mabel exploded, letting it all out until her breath was gone. She fell back and stared at the ceiling in exasperation. Dipper stared at her with wide eyes. He hadn’t thought of it like that.

“Mabel, I’m sorry. I was just so scared, I can’t even think of what may have happened. What we’re getting into here… it’s really dangerous stuff. I care about you too much to let something happen to you. I wish I’d been there to protect you.” He shook his head and rested his face in his hands, covering his eyes with his hands. Mabel sat up, scooting down so she was right next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Brobro, you’re not always going to be there to protect me. You have to trust that I know what I’m doing, and let me make mistakes or I’ll never grow up like you have.” She mumbled.

“I know.”

“I love you, Oren.”

“I love you too, Mabel.”

Luke sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair sluggishly, blinking out the light.

“Morning, Blue.”

Luke groaned in response and threw herself back into her pillows at the sound of Bill's voice.  He chuckled and set a tray identical to the one Dipper had on the bed.

“Rise and shine, party girl. Hangovers are a bitch.” He smirked and handed her a glass of water and pills. “You’re lucky I have a compassionate boyfriend or I would be letting you suffer.” Luke peeked at him with one eye, then sat up slowly.

“My head and body hate me, they’re rebelling against me!” Luke insisted, taking the cup and pills from him.

“Not yet, but that can be arranged. After all, I’m in complete control of all the magical particles forming your body.” He smirked and raised his hand to her threateningly.

“That’s not fair, I’m already suffering.” She moaned and fell back. “What else is on that magic tray of yours?”

“Let’s see…. a pair of sunglasses, since you’re so big on windows without curtains, some mouthwash, a v8, and a special k bar, courtesy of Dipper Pines.” Bill handed her the sunglasses, then pushed them gently onto her eyes when she didn’t take them.

“Why don’t you just heal me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, blue.”

Around two in the afternoon, Mabel and Luke stumbled down the stairs in their pajamas and slumped onto the couch.

“Luke?”

“Yeah, Mabes?”

“I never want to drink another drop of alcohol in my whole life.” Mabel groaned, resting her back against Luke's side. Luke giggled and nudged her.

“I do. I want to drink all of the alcohol in the world, but I want Bill to have some first. He’s funny when he’s drunk.” Luke giggled, looking back at the memory of seeing Bill drunk for the first and only time. She placed the image in Mabel's head.

“Oh my gosh, he turned green?” Mabel squealed, shaking with laughter. “Oh no, don’t make me laugh it hurts.”

“Luke, what are you two laughing about?” Bill stepped out from the wall hiding the kitchen, wiping a glass with a rag. “You better not be showing her what I look like drunk.”

“We need to get you drunk!” Mabel declared. Bill groaned, walking away.

“He likes margaritas most.” Luke told Mabel, shifting the way she was sitting so they were both more comfortable.

“I hate you, blue!”  
“We love you Bill!” Mabel called into the kitchen. Bill groaned in response. Luke looked down at Mabel, who was still resting on her as if she were the back of a couch, and smiled.

“Speak for yourself.” Luke reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and putting it to her lips. “He gives me lung cancer.”

“You’re gonna give me lung cancer if you keep smoking around me, jeez.” Mabel complained, sitting up to move away from Luke. Before she could, Luke slid her arm around Mabel's waist and pulled her back, giggling uncontrollably.

“Luke, let me go!” Mabel squealed gleefully.

“Never!” Luke screamed, tickling Mabel to stop her struggling.

“Oh god don’t make me laugh!” Mabel grabbed Luke's hands and broke them apart from her. “I’m gonna throw up on your mom’s carpet.”

“You better not,” Avery Coy said as she jogged down the stairs. Lue jumped and put the cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe, hiding the butt in her pocket.“We just got it shampooed. Luke, wanna go for a run with me?”

“God, no.” Luke glanced distastefully at her moms athletic attire. “If I move ever again I’m gonna melt into a puddle of headaches and discomfort.”

“C’mon, have a v8 and get over it. Jogging might make you feel better.” Luke's mom insisted, waltzing into the kitchen to fill her water bottle.

“I already had one, mom.” Luke groaned, pushing her sunglasses up her face as the sun came out from behind a cloud.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be drinking at parties.” Her mom shrugged, closing the lid to her water bottle and putting her headphones in. “Last chance!”

“No!” Luke groaned, throwing a couch pillow at her mom.

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged, running through the front door. Luke sighed and slouched back, staring at the ceiling.

“Does she know yet?” Mabel whispered, as if her mom could still hear.

“I don’t think I’m ready to break her heart.” Luke admitted.

“It’ll be easier on her if she has time to come to terms with it before you go. You should tell her when she gets back.” Mabel tsked sympathetically, rubbing Luke's arm.

In the kitchen, Dipper and Bill were doing dishes, with Bill drying and Dipper washing. Dippers phone was playing an All Time Low song, and he was singing along as he washed and rinsed, handing glasses and plates to Bill.

“Everything you do is so cute.” Bill chuckled, stuffing a rag into a glass and twisting. Dipper paused his singing, and glared up at Bill.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not cute,” Dipper spat the word ‘cute’ in disgust, “I’m manly as hell.”

“I’ve been there, yknow.” Bill nodded, reminiscing his time in the underworld. “Satan's got a real good deal going on down there. She’s big on poetic justice.”  

Dipper stared at him, wide eyed.

“You’ve been to-?”

“I’m proud of you Dip, you didn’t even catch the fact that Satan’s a girl. Yeah. she’s a dime.” Bill shook his head, chuckling. Dipper frowned and stood on his toes, kissing Bill gently on the cheek. “Jealous?”  
“You can tell Satan that I have dibs.” Dipper grumbled, scrubbing a plate with a sponge. Bill laughed, wrapping his arm around Dippers waist.

“I won’t leave you for Satan kid, even if she’s prettier than you.” Bill smiled. Dipper deadpanned and put the plate he’d been washing down in the foamy sink. “Dipper?”

“Well if Satan’s so hot, she can do the dishes and satisfy your obsessive needs.” He shrugged, wiping his hands on a rag and slowly walking out of the kitchen.

**“Pine tree!” Bill whined. “I can’t do all these dishes by myself!”**


	27. Two To Go

Luke sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed, thirty minutes later. Everyone else was in the woods, practicing magic. They weren’t shooting because someone would call the cops, and Bill was trying to save his energy, so he wouldn’t make a sound barrier spell. She ran her fingers through her hair and puffed out her cheeks. She couldn’t figure out how to tell her mom. How are you supposed to look your mother in the eye and tell her you’re dying, and then leave the next day? How was she supposed to tell Adriel?

The front door opened and closed. She ignored it, hoping whoever it was would have the sense to leave her alone. Unfortunately, they didn’t. The chair next to her creaked as Adriel sat down on it. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her so she was facing him, and lifted a cigarette to her lips. He slid his hand into her pocket and pulled her lighter out, a brown one with a rose design on it, and lit it. She closed her eyes and nodded.

_**I needed that.** _

“Bill told me.”

Everything in the kitchen turned on, then off again.

“Been awhile since that happened.” Adriel nodded, looking into the kitchen. “Don’t be mad at him. You two have been fighting so much lately, Luke, don’t die mad at him.”

“He said he was going to let me tell you. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t want him to do it! God, that son of a-”

“I hit him in the face.”

Luke paused and stared at him in shock.

“You hit him? In the face? Like, with your fists and everything?” She giggled, trying to imagine Adriel hitting Bill. “Must’ve been a shock when it actually hurt.”

“What, you think I can’t hit?” Adriel said, pretended to be offended. Luke looked at him, taking in what he really looked like. He had messy, dark brown hair that he always hid under a signature black beanie. His eyes were strikingly green, almost as bright as Luke's yellow ones. His skin was soft, and white, but somehow also looked a bit like he was covered in dirt. He always looked like that. Despite his attractive characteristics, he was a bit scrawny. You wouldn’t expect his hits to hurt, but he’d taken years of karate. He knew how to throw a good punch.

“You just don’t look like you can. We talk about this all the time, please don’t change the subject. I need you right now.” She felt tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes.

“I’m sorry. Lucifenia, don’t cry, please don’t cry.” He whispered, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her small frame. “It’ll be okay, you don’t have to be afraid. Even if I’m not with you, I’m always there. You can always talk to me, Bill says he’s giving you your phone back so you can talk to me. Please stop crying.”

She sniffled and lifted the cigarette back up, blowing the smoke back into his face.

“I’m so, so scared. Bill says he won’t, he can’t, tell me what happens. I feel like I’m standing in the light, everyone I love is in the light, but I’m just sprinting to the darkness. I don’t know what’s there, but every time I stop Bill pushes me again.” She leaned away from him, so she was face to face with him on his lap.

“Have you told your mom?”

“She came home just before you walked in. We’re going to Applebees for dinner. I was going to tell you three then. That’s still the plan, I guess.”

“Don’t ever put me in a ‘you three’ with your parents.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a week, don't kill me. My grandmother sends me to a Christian camp every year in hopes that I'll 'pray the gay away' so this whole week I will be learning about my religion and being reminded over and over why it's okay that I'm gay because my grandmother didn't check to see if they were homophobic <3   
> Follow my mom on tumblr @fandomsandanxiety


	28. Welcome To Applebees

The evening at the dinner table, only Mabel and Dipper tagged along with Luke and Adriel to dinner. Bill had wisely decided to stay home, under the excuse of not being hungry. Her mother and father sat across the table from her, grinning, and constantly commenting how excited they were that their daughter was home. It was like they were trying to make her feel awful.

After ordering dinner, and their appetizers arrived, Adriel nudged her gently. It was time. He slid his hand into hers.

“Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something.” Luke said, her voice beginning to shake. Her parents automatically looked concerned. Luke's father slowly placed his hand over his wife’s and nodded.

“You can tell us anything. Are you pregnant, why do you sound so scared?”

Luke laughed and shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks.

“If I were pregnant this would be easy. I’m not giving life, I’m losing it. I’m going to die.”

Luke's mom began to laugh, her hand over her heart.

“Lucifenia, this isn’t funny. Avery stop encouraging her!” Scott glared at his daughter and wife. “Apologize to your mother and I right now, you don’t joke about death.”

“We joke about death constantly!” Mabel pointed out.

“Mr and Mrs.Coy, I’m sorry, but Luke is telling the truth.” Dipper butted in, trying to steer the attention away from his sisters pointless joke. “She’s going to die for Bill. There’s no choice.”

Avery’s laughter turned to tears in an instant. Her husband wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

“We knew this would happen,” he growled through his teeth, “but we didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“Mom, please don’t cry, it’s okay. I want to do it. It may be hard to believe but Bill is a really decent person when he has his mind with him, he really  cares about us. He’s so torn up about this, don’t hate him.” Luke rambled, panicking. Adriel squeezed her hand.

“You’re speaking too fast, darling, let them have this.” He mumbled, looking up at the waitress who had stopped uneasily to watch the scene unfold.

“Uh…”

“Sorry, just ignore them.” Adriel smiled charmingly at the young woman carrying their food. “They just got some bad news. Do you need any help?”

The girl blinked and plastered a fake smile across her face, shaking her head and leaning down to give them all their food. Dipper pushed away Avery and Scott’s plates, judging by their state that they wouldn’t be eating.

“Thank you, if we need anything we’ll let you know.” Dipper nodded to her, and the girl quickly walked away.

The rest of the meal, Luke's parents just watched her, trying to soak in every drop of their daughter that they could before she was torn from their lives. The only time either of them spoke was when Luke finished eating.

“Chicken tenders always were the key to her heart.”

When they got home, Bill was gone and so was the RV. Luke had told Mabel and Dipper that he’d decided to park the RV somewhere and sleep there for the night until he came to get them the next morning.

“Maybe he won’t come back,” Scott grumbled, one part hopeful and two parts bitter.

Luke sighed and looked at Mabel and Dipper, leading them upstairs.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that,” she said as soon as the door to her room was closed behind them.

“It’s fine, we were kinda prepared for worse.” Dipper shrugged, finding a seat on her bed. Mabel nodded and threw herself into the pile of stuffed animals, making herself right at home. Luke raised her eyebrows in mock offense.

“Worse? Like what?” She mused.

“Your dad being angrier than that. Maybe leaving to go kill Bill- Mabel stop giggling, I never should have showed you that movie.” Dipper glared over at his sister.

“You said Kill Bill!” She screeched, shoving her face into a large stuffed elephant. Luke shook her head.

“Yeah, I can see that.” She said, turning back to Dipper. “I feel so bad. Drop a bombshell and leave, I may as well enlist in the army.”

“That,” A voice from the window chuckled, “May be the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Bill, you shouldn’t be here.” Luke rolled her eyes and shoved Bill as he climbed over the window sill. “What do you want?”

“The boy.” He wiggled his eyebrows and lifted Dipper off the bed bridal style. “I’ll be going now.”

“Bill, stop stealing my brother!” Mabel groaned.

“You can only truly steal someone once, Shooting Star.” Bill smirked at her evilly. “I stole him already, it was-”

“Get out!” Mabel screamed, pushing Bill and Dipper out the window.

“Mabel!”

“I love you, Shooting Star!” Bill chuckled, leaping away into the night.

The next morning when Mabel woke up, the house was still. Luke was sitting on her bed, writing silently in her journal. Mabel tiptoed over, careful not to make a sound. She peered over the top of Luke's book, trying to read what was written, but it was all in a strange code.

_Nbsgc qbzm cgxxj dvbvvi vf urcerk hptnoh jvnn bswcc. Iqnv eaq Xovtxj rsia lsnex mgqxk qu Ucliyf vgio pzgu ajo wyryvy.Ewjklt ykrgrx zu elc Nbsg ds znlxe lbe yomp clr eyzavgwf._

__

“What the hell?” Mabel whispered. Luke looked up at her without moving her head, lifting her eyes carelessly.

“It’s in a code Bill taught me. You think I’m gonna write my personal thoughts and feelings in a flimsy paper book without any security?” Luke asked, like writing in code was the most obvious thing in the world and everyone did it.

“Why not just buy a lock?”

“Why not just put a sign on it that says ‘This is private and you should break the lock to read it!’” Luke shrugged, finishing the sentence she had been reading and closing the book. “Pack your stuff, Bill’s on his way here.”

“Already? Are your parents even awake yet?” Mabel ran her hand through her hair and then yanked it out, looking at the knot distastefully.

“They’re downstairs, I heard them get up an hour ago. I’ve been listening to their conversation through my moms head, ‘cause my dad blocked his off with sheer willpower.” Luke rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. “Now git, I’m changing.” She shooed Mabel away, locking the door behind her. Faint music began playing from the other side. Mabel padded softly down the hallway to the guest room, and began gathering her things into her bag, along with Dippers. Bill didn’t have any stuff, his was always in the mindscape. No matter how many times Dipper told him not to, so he could save his energy, Bill persisted. He’d sooner die than carry his belongings through mortal means.

Luke's voice began flowing through the house. Loud, but still soft and gentle. Mabel found herself humming along, though she barely knew the song. She nearly jumped from her skin when the door was thrown open.

“Mabel, are you ready?” Dipper rushed forward, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Mabel nodded, taking a deep breath and lifting her bag off the floor before following Dipper down the stairs.

Luke was in the dining room, holding her mother and father for the very last time. They ignored the sounds of sobbing and left through the front door, walking to Bill. He was leaned up against the side of the RV, staring awkwardly at the ground. They set their stuff down inside the RV, then joined Bill in leaning against it awkwardly. After about ten minutes, Luke left the house, but she wasn’t alone.

Her mother ran past her to Bill. He braced himself to be hit, but instead felt arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you so, so much, for giving me these beautiful nineteen years of motherhood. I know this wasn’t your intention, it’s just how things happened, and I forgive you.” She sobbed into his chest. He stood frozen, staring down at the tearful woman in horror. She was getting tears all over his favorite shirt.

“I’m sorry?” He stammered, awkwardly pushing her away.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like hugs.” She composed herself quickly and looked at her daughter. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. “I love you, babydoll.”

“I love you more.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You damn well should.”

 


	29. Hard To See Tomorrow Past Tonight

Luke stared out the window, she hadn’t moved since they had left Faryn. There was now a week, tops, left until she was to die. She had headphones over her head, and sat on the leather seat with her back to everyone else. Mabel sat on the floor behind and in between the seats, so she could see and talk to Dipper and Bill while she finished up Bill's sweater. They whispered to each other, careful not to let Luke hear what they were talking about.

“She’s been really silent lately. Is she mad at you?” Mabel looked at Luke out of the corner of her eye. She glared out the window, her bottom lip jutted out. Her eyes shimmered yellow, like a heartbeat. Shine, dark, shine, dark, shine….

“Something’s wrong. It’s getting harder to get into her head, I can barely pull out the notions of where to go. We’ll have to stop soon to figure out what’s wrong, we can’t waste time like this. I have a hunch of what’s happening, but I don’t want to worry anyone.” Bill mumbled absentmindedly.

“You can’t keep saying things like that and not telling us what you mean, Bill. Luke is our friend too, we want to know what’s wrong with her.” Dipper said exasperatedly.

“Sure I can, it’s what I’m best at. I’m not Luke’s friend, I’m her creator! I’m basically her God, I know everything about her- you don’t need to know what’s wrong until I do for sure.” Bill snapped. Dippers eyes widened, and he slowly turned away. Bill growled and jerked the wheel, pulling the RV to the side of the road. He unbuckled and stood up, stepping directly over Mabel and throwing Luke off the seat, onto the floor.

“What are you playing at, Blue?” He hissed, pulling her headphones off and throwing them to the side. “How did you block me out?”

“What the hell are you talking about, I’m not even doing anything!” Luke screamed, sitting up and scrambling backwards on all fours. Bill snorted and laughed.

“So you just accidentally blocked one of the most powerful demons in a hundred ages out of your head? The demon who brought you into existence through his own power? I don’t believe it.” Bill spat, stepping towards her.

“Bill, you can’t hurt me or I’ll never get your power back!” Luke threatened weakly, sliding further back until she slammed into the back wall.

“Then let me back in!”

“I never locked you out!” Luke screamed, throwing a spoon that was on the floor at him. It hit his cheek, the bounced to the floor. Bill whined and rubbed his face.

“Jeez,was that silver? Low blow, blue. If you didn’t lock me out then why can’t I get into your head? How are we supposed to get anywhere without you telling me where to go?” Bill covered the angry red spot on his face with his palm, making little grumpy sounds.

“I heard your conversation, you tell me. What do YOU think is happening?” Luke glared, sitting upright on the floor. Bill scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and took a few deep breaths, before crossing to sit on the leather seats.

“I think that since they have so much of my power, and you’re a being made of mostly that, they’re using it to control you. You’ve been hijacked.” Bill groaned and fell back. Luke's eyes widened, and she began to shake.

“Could they…. could they make me hurt you?” She whimpered, looking at Mabel. She ran across the room to Luke and wrapped her arms around her.

“Sh, it’s okay. Luke, stop shaking. We won’t let them do anything, Bill can find them. He’s got this, just relax.” Mabel continued whispering words of comfort while Bill climbed back into the driver's seat.

“I can find them. We just have to keep an eye on her, because I don’t know what they can and can’t do with her.” Bill grumbled, and pulled back onto the road. Dipper looked at Luke and Mabel through the mirror. They sat on the floor, talking to each other like normal. The only hint that something was wrong was that Luke had tears running down her face.

“Shouldn’t you guys like, I don’t know, tie me up or something? What if-”

“Don’t think about what if, or you’ll get scared.” Bill cut her off. “We’re not doing that unless you show signs of violence.”

“How did they even know about me?” Luke whimpered, staring at the floor.

“I don’t know.”

**  
  
**

Hours later, when the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, Luke and Mabel lay asleep on the leather seats. Mabel had her phone on the portable charger, and was facetiming Pacifica. They had fallen asleep that way.

Dipper was wrapped up in a soft blanket, sat sideways in the passenger seat. His seatbelt was on over the blanket so it was wrapped tightly around him.

“Bill, I wanna go home.” He mumbled, whining like a homesick child.

“I know.” He sighed. “I’m so tired of driving.”

“I miss sleeping in a bed.”

“I miss sleeping in your bed.”

“I’m gonna move to Gravity Falls, I think.” Dipper said dreamily. “You and I could get an apartment. I could work for Stan at the shack. It’d be a good life.”

“Dear, you’re 16. I don’t know much about human laws, but I know you have to be 18 to move out.” Bill pointed out, but he smiled at the thought of living in an apartment with Dipper.

“You can do anything though. You could convince my parents. We could have a bunch of house plants, and a balcony that looked out towards the trees maybe. It would have to have sunlight though, because you look pretty in the sunlight.” Dipper chuckled and his head bobbed gently. Bill felt himself begin to blush.

“I can’t do anything, dear. Not without my power…” Bill's voice trailed off, and he looked up at Luke through the mirror.

“Bill, if Luke is made from your power, you could just kill her body but then recreate her couldn’t you?” Dipper asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Bill raised an eyebrow at his half asleep boyfriend.

“If Luke is mostly made from your power, couldn’t you just like, shoot her or something? Then put the power back into her body and create her again?” Dippers voice grew quieter, sleep was beginning to take him.

“That’d be like dragging her from death, hon. It’s not.... it’s evil. Even for me.” Bill sighed. He watched as Dippers eyes fluttered shut.

Mabel woke up before anyone else. Bill had pulled over in a rest stop and was asleep on the leather seat across from her and Luke, Dipper wrapped up in his arms and the soft blanket. She looked up and saw Pacifica, staring at her with a stupid smile on her face.

“Good morning, Mabel.”

“Morning Paz. Did you sleep well, dear?” Mabel mumbled, morning voice strong, as she picked up her phone.

“I’d have slept better if you were here.” She sighed, flopping back into her pillows. “When will you be back?”

“Bill says when he has all of his power back, he can just teleport us to Gravity Falls, so by next week. Then I promise we can be together constantly. We can go shopping, and hang out with Wendy, and do cheesy couple stuff that we always used to do. I pinky promise.” Mabel sat up and unplugged her phone. Pacifica began telling her about an idea she had as a couples picnic while Mabel padded softly over to the cupboard to get a mug and a green tea bag. She set it in the mug and filled it with water, setting it into her palm and using the fire spell she had finally mastered. She warmed the tea and put a bit of sugar in before sitting down in the passenger seat and putting her feet up on the dashboard.

“It could be a double date, y'know. Bill and Dipper can come with, we can have a bonfire on the beach.” Pacifica offered. She had set her phone down on her dresser and was working on her makeup.

“That sounds great, I’ll ask them about it. In fact, here’s Bill, we can ask him now.” Mabel looked up, her eyes following Bill as he rubbed his eyes and slumped down into the driver's seat, starting the RV and pulling out.

“Morning Llama, Morning Shooting Star.”

“You know I hate when you call me that.” Pacifica giggled. “Morning Bill.”

“Ask me what?” He asked, but he clearly wasn’t in the conversation like he was pretending to be. He looked stressed, and like he was about to go into a rage. His hair had red tints in the roots, and threads throughout his shirt were turning bright red.

“Paz, let me call you back.” Mabel blew a kiss at the camera and hung up, setting her phone on the edge of the seat. “Bill?”  
“We’re close. We’ll be there tonight. Go sit with Luke.” He huffed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Mabel got and up did what he said, not wanting to upset him. She rested down against the seat, folding her legs and setting her tea down inside of them. She sat there, texting Pacifica and playing Monument Valley on her phone until Luke and Dipper woke up.

“We’ll be there tonight.” Mabel mumbled as soon as Luke was awake and coherent. She looked up at Mabel, not moving her head, and sighed. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. It was longer now, growing in brown at the roots. Mabel realized this was the first time she had seen Luke's true hair color. Dark brown, like her dad.

“I know. I can’t see tomorrow.” Luke reached over and stole the white mug from Mabel's lap, downing the last bit of her tea.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll still kinda be here. I’ll always be a part of Bill.” Luke shrugged, trying hard to look careless. Mabel knew better. Luke was biting the skin of her lip, she was anxious.

“He’s really mad. Dipper, you should talk to him.”

Dipper rolled over lazily and looked from her to Bill a few times before nodding and getting up to sit with him.

“What’s up?” He mumbled sleepily, placing a hand on Bill's bicep. A flash of pink from his high running emotions before he returned back to red. He grunted and swerved into the grass.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper screamed. He grabbed onto the oh-shit handle with one hand, and reached behind him in search of Mabel with the other. Just as suddenly as he turned, he slammed on the breaks. They were in a field just beyond the highway, empty except for a concrete slab.

“We’re here.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	30. Placed By The Gideons

Luke stood awkwardly, leaning against the side of the RV while Bill prepared the twins to fight. He made sure they were brushed up on their skills, that they were ready to see someone die, and that they weren’t going to chicken out.

“Luke, you get two phone calls.” Bill said, looking up from zippering Dippers hoodie. Luke nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts slowly, reading each name as she went down towards her father’s contact. She pressed gently down on his name,  then his phone number. She shook as the phone rang.

“Honey?”

“Daddy,” She said, trying not to let him hear her voice shaking.

“Luke? What’s wrong, do you want me to get your mom?”

“Today is the day,” She managed to gasp out. Her dad, on the other end, was silent for a few minutes.

“Wow.”

Luke wanted to be offended, she was going to die and that was all he had to say? She really wanted to feel hurt, but she could only feel relief. If she could trick herself into thinking they wouldn’t miss her at all, it would be easier to let go.

“Let me go get your mother. I’ll put you on speaker,” He mumbled. There was a click, and suddenly she could just barely hear the generic noises of her home. The dishes clanking in the sink as they floated in the soapy water, the TV playing Law and Order reruns, and the sound of her dad calling for her mom. She tried to remember the sound of their voices as the spoke, thinking she couldn’t hear. How her mom’s voice was soft and warm, and how it pushed through you slowly like caramel or chocolate. How when she asked questions, she would crack one thumb using her other hand over and over again nervously. Her father, with his deep voice and accepting arms, always open to whatever Luke had going on. He just wanted her to be happy.

“Honey?” Avery’s voice broke into Luke's thoughts.

“Mommy!” Luke whined. “I’m so sorry.”

“Lucy, it’s okay,” Her mom cooed. Luke could practically feel Avery’s nails running through her hair as she said this. Luke didn’t like when anyone else said it, because it was something for only her mom. “It’s my fault. We wanted so badly to have a child that we went to extreme lengths, we gave your life away. Will you ever forgive us?”

Luke sighed.

“Mom, I forgave you a long time ago. I’m not just doing this for Bill, I’m doing it for you, too. If I don’t die now, we’ll all die later. This is to ensure your safety. I love you.” Her mom paused, the only sound audible was her sniffling.

“We love you too, Luke.”

“You called me Luke.” Luke felt a tear roll down her face. “You never call me Luke.”

“What? Yes I have.” Her mom insisted.

“No,” she shook her head. “It was only rarely, and always in that voice that you use when you’re disgusted or annoyed.”

“Oh honey.” Her mom sobbed. “I love you so much. Goodbye, babydoll.”

“I love you too, mom. Goodbye.”

She sighed and listened for one more moment, the sound of her parents breathing, before hanging up and sliding down the side of the RV, sobbing. She composed herself long enough to call Adriel.

“Luke?”

“Today,” was all she managed to say before she began crying again.

“Luke, I was going to ask you to marry me before Bill told me.” He choked out. “I wanted to spend my life with you. It’s not fair. You get to have me to the end, but I don’t get to have you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She whispered through the tears.

“I love you, Lucifenia. I love you.”

“I love you too, Age. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

She listened to his breathing as it slowed, and he composed himself, before hanging up. Bill swiped her phone from her hand and crushed it under his shoe.

“Sorry. Can’t risk someone in your family trying to track you and save you, Adriel is a computer nerd. I wouldn’t put it past him,” He tsked, swiping the pieces off the ground and tossing them through the open side door of the RV. “You look classy.”

Luke had, for the first time in weeks, properly slicked her hair back. Her eyeliner was on and it looked flawless. She had on a black dress shirt and white vest, with white skinny jeans. Her silver star charm, from the first day she met the twins, was hanging on a belt loop. She sniffled and re-laced her black combat boots.

“Thanks. I wanted to look nice when it happened, y’know?” She shrugged, reaching out her hand for assistance. He grabbed it and pulled her up off the ground.

“You do look nice. Are you ready?”

She sighed and breathed in the fresh air for the last time.

“As I’ll ever be.” She nodded. Bill grinned maliciously and shoved her aside.

“I’ve been so excited about this. There was a reason I made you all get your stuff.” He chuckled and slammed his hand into the side of the RV. Within seconds, the beautiful vehicle was a pile of flaming scrap. He chuckled darkly and walked up to Dipper, wrapping his arms around the boy in a too-tight hug. “I’ve still got it, kid!”

Dipper was staring in horror at the mess, but managed a weak chuckle.

“Let’s do this. Mabel, will you do the honors?” Bill said, suddenly all business. Mabel grinned widely and nodded. Bill grabbed her hand and lead her to the center of the concrete slab. The whole slab was plain, except for one circular hole in the middle. Just large enough to fit a grenade into. Bill placed one into her palm and smiled at the evil look spreading across her face.

“I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!” She pulled the pin and slammed the grenade into the hole, bolting away as fast as possible. Dipper felt Bill slam into his back and suddenly, he couldn’t hear anything at all. Bill was on top of him, pushing him into the ground, He watched as the cement flew over their heads, slamming to the ground around them. Bill was shaking, and Dipper realized it was from laughter. He was so excited to destroy. Dipper smiled, but he couldn’t figure out why. After a moment, sound returned. The pressure of Bill against him disappeared. Dipper stood up and brushed himself off. Bill shook his hands off and sighed.

“Not bad. You okay?” He asked, looking Dipper up and down.

“Yeah. Mabel?” He looked around in search of his sister. She was sitting up on the ground next to Luke. They were in a clear circle, untouched the the rubble from the explosion just as he was. Bill had definitely used a shield spell.

“We’re all good.” Mabel nodded and brushed herself off, standing up to see the new hole in the ground. “Oh god I just killed someone.”

“What?” Dipper scrambled towards the hole and his sister. Sure enough, there was a mangled corpse on the ground amongst the rubble. “Mabel…”

“They’re the bad guys Mabel, not you.” Bill appeared behind them, rubbing Mabel's back comfortingly. “Try to be strong for now.” He stepped past them and leaped into the hole. Luke did the same, leaving Dipper and Mabel at the mouth of the hole.

“Mabes? Are you okay?” He whispered, staring at his shaking sister.

“Let’s just go.” She grabbed his hand and they slid carefully into the hall. They found themselves in a long hallway, lined with doors that look as though they’d never been opened. The only sign of life was the corpse on the floor, and the red flashing lights on the walls.

“Which way?” Dipper asked, staring at Bill. He bit his lip and looked both ways, then at the corpse on the ground.

“They’re on their back, which means they were walking that way,” Bill said, pointing down the hall behind them, “so that’s where we’ll be going.”

They started off down the hallway, into the unknown bunker below. Other than the alarms blaring around them, there was no sound. They had been walking for a short time before Luke froze and fell to the floor.

“Lu-” Bill began, but barely finished his sentence before she jumped up and began to run from them. Bill growled and began to follow, sprinting after her.

“Bill, it’s a trap!”

“They can hurt her!” He called, disappearing behind a corner. Dipper pulled on Mabel's hand and they stumbled down the hallway, following Bill. They caught up with him just as he slid under a closing metal door with a passcode. They stopped just outside of it.

Bill watched as Luke fell to the floor in front of him. “Luke!” He lifted her into his arms. She coughed and shook her head.

“Hello, Cipher.”

“Show yourself, you monster! Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!” He shouted over the sound of Dipper and Mabel pounding on the door and screaming. He felt a pang at the sound of Dipper screaming his name. “Let them in!”

“They’ll be fine, my men will take great care of them.” The man said, his voice amused. Footsteps grew louder as he began to come closer. After a moment, he appeared from the darkness. “It’s been so long, Bill!”

“Gideon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Posting is going to become less and less frequent as the school year goes on. I decided instead of one long chapter I'll be posting the ending in multiple chapters.


	31. Jailbreak

Mabel's head was pounding. Her arms were sore, and her back was killing her from being in a slouched position.

“Mabel? Oh thank god you’re awake!” Dipper cried out hoarsely.

“Dip? Where are we?” She looked him up and down and caught sight of his black eye. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The mangled corpse on the ground, Luke running off down the hallway, and a heavyset man knocking her to the ground. “That body...”

“Mabel, you can’t think about that now! We have to get out. I’d use the flame spell, but I don’t want to burn my arms up. Can you get your knife?” He pleaded. Mabel sighed and look up, swinging her head to get some hair out of her face.

“Which knife?” She smirked. Dipper grinned at her.

“Surprise me.”

Mabel twisted her hand, which was tied behind her and around a pole, awkwardly and slid a dagger from her sleeve.  She twirled it in her hands a bit and cut the rope binding her hands. She then quickly sliced the rope around her ankles and stood up, leaning backward.

“My back…”

“Mabel!”

“Right, sorry!” She tucked the knife back under her sleeve and got down on her knees to untie Dipper.

“Hurry, they could come back any second!” Someone behind them giggled. Mabel nodded and finished untying Dipper before freezing up. She barely had time to turn around before she was kicked to the ground in the back by a heavy boot.

“Stay down, girly, it’s best to let the big kids handle this,” A girl's voice giggled. “I don’t know how you two got free, but it’s stopping here. Your only defense is a knife, I have a fucking gun to your head.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Dipper chuckled darkly and summoned blue flame to his hands, grabbing the gun and twisting it with the heat. The girl's eyes widened and she stepped away from them. “You think Bill’s the real threat but you’ve never even met me.”

Mabel covered her ears and slid into the wall, not wanting to hear what Dipper was about to do.

“What are you?”

“Just a human, but I’ve been practicing witchcraft all summer and I’ve gotten pretty good.” Dipper chuckled darkly, suddenly overcome by something he couldn’t identify. “Let’s party.”

He punched the girl across the face, some of her blood splattering onto his jacket as she fell to the floor.

“Dipper stop, you’re scaring me!” Mabel cried, but he wasn’t listening.

“L-listen to your sister! I’m fucking scared too, I’ll let you go just don’t kill me!” The girl cried, begging for her life.

“God damn right, you should be scared of me!” Dipper held his hand over her head. “I learned this from a good friend.”

What happened next would be burned into Mabel's head forever. Each tooth in the girl's mouth, one by one, flew out slowly and spun in the air above Dipper's head. The girl shrieked in agony, unable to form any real words now. He pushed the teeth into a solid ball in his hands and forced it down her throat.

“Don’t ever hurt my sister again- girly.” He spat on the gagging form of the suffocating girl.

“Dipper… is she…”

“She’s dead. Let’s go.” Dipper grunted, grabbing Mabel's hand and all but dragging her out of the room. The door opened to a staircase. “Fuck, which way do we go?”

_**Dipper, Mabel, where are you two?** _

Dipper smiled at the sound of Bill's voice in his head.

_Not sure. I’m so glad you’re okay, how’s Luke?_

It took a minute for Bill to answer. Dipper used this time to close the door behind them, concealing any sign that they had escaped. Mabel was sat in the corner shaking. He sighed, but didn’t approach her. He knew that was the last thing she needed.

_**Gideon.** _

Dipper felt rage flare up in his chest at the sound of the name. He didn’t even need to ask what Bill meant.

_Which way do I go? I’m at a staircase._

_**Up. Hurry. I love you, Oren.** _

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand.

“We need to find Bill. Going up.” He lifted her off the floor and began sprinting up the stairs.

Bill glared at Gideon, who seemed preoccupied with flaunting what he thought his men would do to the twins. He had already talked to them and knew they were out, but he wasn’t telling Gideon that.

“Luke? Lucy, wake up kid.” Bill whispered, shaking Luke in his arms. After a moment her eyes fluttered open, and Bill nearly dropped her.

“Do you like what we’ve done with her eyes, Bill?” Gideon chuckled, lifting a small blue orb from his pocket. “I think turquoise suits her much better than that disgusting yellow, don’t you?”

“Leave her alone!” Bill choked. He watched as Gideon placed his free hand into the orb and began controlling Luke like a puppet.

“Why would I do that? This is so much fun! Dance for me, sweety.” He chuckled. Luke began to do the chicken dance, almost grudgingly.

“She’s still aware- you paralyzed her you sick freak!” Bill screamed, standing up to hit Gideon.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Gideon drawled. Bill ignored him, and his fist swung through air. Gideon glitched. “You think I would just show up here? It’s a hologram!”

Bill growled and grabbed Luke by her biceps.

“He’s violating you, Luke. I need the angry feminist Luke right now. Get pissed, kid, he’s sexist! He thinks he owns Mabel!” Bill screamed in her face. She froze. He looked at Gideon and grinned. He was shaking the orb, moving his hand in frustration. “Keep fighting, Luke!”

“What are you doing to her? Ah!” Gideon screamed a high-pitched little girl scream, throwing the orb across the room,“Why is it hot?”

“How dare you?” Luke broke free of Bill's grip and turned to the Gideon hologram. “Nobody controls Luke Coy. I’ll break you, fatty, just wait!”

“That almost sounded like a threat!” Gideon chuckled.

“Whatever. Luke, we need to get out and find the-”

“You can’t.”

“Shut up, you ugly republican, we’re trying to talk.” Luke spat.

“That door is solid steel, you really can’t get through it,” Gideon insisted. He pulled a remote from his pocket and shook it tauntingly. “The only thing that can open it is this remote.”

“Y’know I can just do this,” Bill rolled his eyes and placed one hand on the door, melting a hole through it, “Right?”

Before Gideon could answer, Bill grabbed Luke by the arm and yanked her through the hall, running as fast as his feet could carry him down the hallway.

_**Dipper, where are you?** _

_Running down the hallway we came in from._

Bill let go of Luke's arm and swung around the corner, grinning at the sight of Dipper and Mabel. He ran to Dipper, lifting him up into his arms and kissing him furiously.

“Your eye…” He whispered, placing his fingers there lightly. “I’ll heal it when we get my powers back, after I fucking murder whoever did this to you.”

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt. Are you okay?”

“I’m wounded,” Bill paused and smiled at the look on Dipper’s face, “That you would think I’d let them near me. I’m fine, but we need to move now.”

Dipper sighed and turned to Luke and Mabel, who had been standing nearby comforting each other.

“Are you two okay?”

“As I’ll ever  be.” Mabel took a deep breath and turned to Bill. “Where do we go?”

“The strongest source of Bill's power is directly underneath us. If we want to find it we have to find a way to go as low as possible.” Luke said, eyes closed. The familiar shimmer was playing under her eyelashes.

“There was an elevator shaft near the stairs we just ran up, it looked like it went down into a mine!” Dipper snapped his fingers and pointed back behind him. Bill nodded.

“Lead the way,” he said. The group began to walk down the hallway, all on edge in case of attack. Dipper discreetly slipped his hand into Bill's, intertwining their fingers. The underground building was eerily silent. Even the alarms that had been blaring had shut off. Now they were walking into a darkened hallway with flashing red lights. “Dipper, are you sure this is the way to go?”

“I’m positive. See look, there’s the elevator.” Dipper confirmed as they turned the corner. “So we go as low as possible?”

“Yes. The very last floor.” Luke nodded and stepped past them into the elevator and began to examine the buttons. “There’s a floor labeled basement, then a floor with a turquoise star on it.”

Without skipping a beat, Bill slammed his hand on the star.

“I doubt they’d be this low security, get ready to fight someone.”

The guard turned his head as the elevator started up. Nobody was scheduled to be near the project at this time, he knew because he’d be their escort. The doors slowly opened to reveal a lanky girl with pastel green hair and a tall blond man. The blond man had streaks of red in his hand, and threads of his clothing were beginning to turn red. He glared into the hallway. In front of them were two slightly shorter chubby brown haired kids, a boy and a girl. The girl held a gun with blue lettering illuminating it, and the boy had blue flame in his hands. Before he could lift his own gun, he felt fire consume him and bullet impacting his skull.


	32. Hello, Lucifenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEATH, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, BODY BURNS, GUNS, KNIFES.

Dipper ran to the flaming corpse and extinguished the flame with a snap of his finger. He gently placed two fingers on the man's neck and nodded, confirming his death. Luke looked around the hallway uneasily.

“Luke?”

“This is the hallway. The one with that code, and the guard who got knocked out? This is where Gideon is.” As soon as she said it, she knew it was true. She recognized it, the sleek modern design, the fancy lighting on the wall rather than the ceiling. “Do you remember the code?”

“I can’t forget it. Lead the way, kid.” Bill nodded and began to follow Luke. As they got closer to the room, the sinking feeling in his gut became stronger. He gripped Dipper’s hand tightly. Something bad was about to happen.  Dipper gave him a questioning look but said nothing. Luke stopped suddenly, and Mabel slammed into her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Luke shushed her. She pointed at the keypad on the door and looked at Bill. He typed in the code without letting go of Dipper’s hand. The door slid open quickly and they stormed into the room.

“I knew you’d find me.”

They were in a control room, very small. The only things in the room were the panels that covered the front and right wall, and a window on the front wall looking out into another room. A comfy looking black office chair was facing away from them.

“You’re trapped, Gideon. Shut it down, and give back Bill's power!” Dipper yelled. The chair slowly swiveled around to reveal Gideon. Dippers eyebrows shot up at the change in appearance. His hair was blonde now, and while he’d lost most of his pudge he definitely had a beer belly. With the suspenders and the light blue shirt, and his signature styled hair, he looked like a car salesman. Dipper noticed a little star charm clipped onto the suspenders.

“Dipper! How have you been? It’s been such a long time!” He chuckled, as if they were old friends. “And my darling Mabel!”

“I’m not your darling! You took Bill's power, you hijacked Luke!” Mabel spat at him. “You’re a sleazy ball of slime, and I have a girlfriend!”

Now it was Gideon's turn to be surprised. He looked to Dipper for confirmation and Dipper smirked, nodding slowly.

“Well pft! It’s just because you haven’t given ME a chance. You’ve never been with a real gentleman,” he drawled, tugging on the collar of his shirt to inflate his ego. Luke snorted with laughter. “What?”

“Newsflash, kiddo, Pacifica Northwest is a babe. She’s much prettier than you, and nobody wants to makeout with a bottle of alcohol- I can smell your breath from here, beerbelly.” At this point she was giggling, trying hard not to laugh.

“Agh!” Gideon cried in frustration. “It doesn’t matter! Look through this window!” He screeched, pointing out the window on the wall they were facing. It looked into a long, warehouselike room. At the very end, furthest from where they were, was the quazar. It was brilliantly blue, the same color as the flames from Bill's hands, and every now and then little flashes of lighting would burst out. Bill growled in the back of his throat. “And I’m not shutting it down! Even if you kill me, you’ll still have to watch her,” He pointed at Luke, “Die a painful violent death!”

Mabel cried in outrage and lifted a gun.

“Shut up! If there’s a way to keep her alive you’ll do it, or I’ll shoot you!”

“Oh Mabel,” Gideon chuckled, “Acting so tough. I know you won’t shoot me, you’re just too sweet.”

Mabel tsked, but her glare faltered. She grudgingly lowered her gun, knowing he was right.

“You’re right, she won’t.” Dipper ripped the gun from Mabel's hand and lifted it up, shooting. “But I fucking will.”

Gideon screamed in pain as the bullet pierced his shoulder. He slammed his hand over it and cried out pathetically.

“Why did you only shoot my shoulder? Aren’t you going to kill me?” He hissed, wincing from the pain. Dipper crossed the room swiftly and stepped on Gideon's chest ruthlessly.

“No, I’ll do something so much worse.” He chuckled, and summoned blue flame to his hand. “I’m gonna keep you alive.”

Bill's breathing got shaky as he spoke.

“Dipper, as hot as it is to see you pissed like this…” He licked his lips and looked Dipper up and down, “We need to get into that room. Leave the lard for later, he’ll still be here when I’m at full power.”

Dipper looked at Bill before reluctantly taking his foot from Gideon’s chest.

“Let’s go.”

Luke pushed her hands outward and mumbled a spell. The glass in the window shattered, and every person in the room below looked up. Luke leaped forward and tumbled out the window, landing on a catwalk against the wall perfectly. Bill grabbed the twins in his arms by their waists and gracefully leapt out the window, landing on his two feet. He gently rested the twins down and cracked his knuckles.

“Dipper, Mabel, I need you to promise me that after I take off this patch you won’t look at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you. Promise it.”

“I promise,” They said in unision. Bill nodded and stepped up onto the railing, projecting his voice to the room.

“The name’s Bill Cipher, and I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

Dipper watched as the patch drifted slowly to the ground. He tried hard not to look at Bill as he leaped off the railing onto the ground. Mabel pulled her gun from the small of her back and slid under the railing, jumping from boxes and machines until she reached the ground. Luke followed Bill's actions, leaping to the ground.

“Dipper, come on!” Mabel looked up and called to her brother. A man in a heavy black vest appeared behind her. Before Dipper could call out to her, she spun around and punched the man directly in the face.

“Mabel!” Dipper slid down and landed on the ground crouching. He ran to Mabel and pushed her to the side, grabbing the man's shirt and reciting a spell. The man screamed and fell to the ground, seizing. Mabel's eyes widened for a second, then she glared at Dipper.

“I could have done that.”

“Sure you-” He was cut off by Mabel, throwing a knife past his head. It hit something behind him, and Dipper felt warm liquid on his neck. He spun around and saw a young girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes, one hand stretched to Dipper and one around the handle of the knife sticking out of her neck. She retched, falling to the floor. Dipper stepped back awkwardly.

“See? I can protect myself. Now go, make sure Luke gets to that thing.” She jumped up, climbing over a pile of boxes and disappearing. Dipper nodded and ran out from the dark corner into the center of the room. He looked around to check where everyone was. Mabel was distracting a group of Gideon's men by luring them to a corner, then dodging their weapons expertly. Bill was simply being ruthless, ripping limbs off of anyone who dared get near to him or Luke, who was enjoying herself launching people backwards with bursts of power. Dipper ran to her, careful not to look at Bill. He grabbed two people by the back of their necks, ripping out their throats from behind. He made a face of disgust and dropped the corpses, wiping the blood on his pants.

“Disgusting…” He grumbled. Luke snickered and patted his shoulder. Bill rolled his eye and punched someone in the face, breaking their jaw, before turning around to see them. He held his hand over the eye usually covered by the eyepatch.

“I think that’s everyone for now but we only have a few seconds before more people show up. Dipper, get Luke to the quasar.” Bill ordered. He looked Luke up and down and frowned.

“Is this goodbye?” She whispered. Bill nodded solemnly. Luke threw her arms around him. “I love you so much Bill. You’re my best friend.”

Bill stood there awkwardly in her hug, unsure of how to respond for a minute. Dipper glared and made a hugging motion. Bill sighed and wrapped his free arm around her.

“Love you too, Blue.”

Dipper watched an entryway nervously as the sounds of people yelling came into earshot.

“Guys I know this is hard for you but we need to start getting Luke to the thingy,” He stammered. Bill looked up and nodded, stepping away from Luke.

“Go.”

Dipper grabbed Luke's arm and pulled her forward, running towards the quasar.

They were stopped suddenly by two people jumping in front of them. Luke stared at the man in front of her in boredom, her sly eyes only defining how much she didn’t care. Dipper tried not to look shocked, but someone had just jumped in front of his face and had a gun pressed against his forehead. The girl giggled. Did the girls working for Gideon know how to do anything but giggle and put guns in people’s faces?

“We don’t have time for this.” Luke rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The people holding the guns screamed. Suddenly, they were splattered in blood. The girls beating heart lay on the ground next to her body, identical to the man.

“Jesus, couldn’t you have held back a little bit?” Dipper looked distastefully at the blood staining his favorite sweatshirt.

“Sorry, but not really. These people aren’t holding back on me, what with forcing me to throw myself into a beam of space matter to be torn into shreds…” Luke spat sarcastically. Dipper nodded.

“Fair point. Let’s-”

He was interrupted by a bullet. It pierced him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. He screamed in pain, clutching the place where he’d been shot. Blood pooled out, staining his fingers.

“Shit!” Luke looked up at Bill and screamed his name. Bill looked away from the girl he was killing and froze at the sight of Dipper on the ground. He pulled the girl close to his face, forcing her to look into his eye. She screamed in pain, clawing at her own face and kicking wildly. Bill put his hand over his eye before running to Dippers side.

“Fuck, Dipper! Pine Tree, answer me, tell me you’re okay!” He choked, rolling Dipper onto his side. Dipper groaned and coughed up a small splatter of blood. “Darling?”

“I’ll be okay…” He mumbled weakly, wincing from the pain. Bill shook his head.

“I can’t heal this, not without my power. Luke, you need to go or he won’t make it.” Bill looked up, a tear falling from his face and landing on Dipper’s. Luke nodded and leaned down to whisper to Dipper.

“I’m gonna go now, okay buddy? This is the last time we’ll talk. I love you. Tell Mabel and Stan that I love them too.” She kissed his cheek gently and leaped up. Bill grabbed her arm and slammed a small mp3 with headphones plugged in into her hand.

“One song. Listen to it.” He pushed the headphones into her ears with difficulty, only being able to use one hand, and pressed play.

She jumped slightly and began sprinting like a track star to the beam. Not wanting to waste time, she simply threw people near her to the side as she ran towards her death.

Dipper watched through blurry vision as the short silhouette disappeared into the blue light. A flash of light filled the room and he was out cold.

Mabel heard screaming. She looked out from her hiding place above the small gathering of people blocking her get away at Luke and Dipper. Dipper fell to the ground, and she could swear she saw blood flying from him. He’d been shot.

Mabel gasped, covering her own mouth. Luke crouched next to him and turned to the figure Mabel assumed was Bill and screamed something. Bill did something to the person he’d been fighting and in a split second was next to Dipper. They were whispering to each other now, and people were beginning to make their way to them. Luke leaned down to Dipper for a second then stood up and began running. Mabel knew what was happening. She was about to die.

She watched as each person approaching Luke was thrown backwards.

She watched as Bill stood up and ruthlessly murdered every single person within a ten foot radius of Dipper's body.

She watched as the figure of Luke disappeared into a flash of blue light that blinded her.

Bill only watched Luke for a second as she walked away. He leaned down and kissed Dipper on the lips.

“Please stay, don’t do this to me, don’t you fucking die before I can save you.”

Dipper groaned and nodded slightly. Bill stroked his arm lovingly before standing up to face the people running to them- they’d been in one place for too long. He didn’t care anymore, in a few moments he’d have all of his power restored. He may as well wear himself out here in killing the people who had hurt the love of his life.

He began casting every spell he knew, using his powers to the extent of his ability to destroy these people. He allowed the murderous energy in his eye socket, the powers he saved for the scum of the universes, to flow freely and destroy anyone that posed a threat. This barely went on for a minute when he felt something snap in him. Luke was gone.

The room filled with a blue light.

Lucifenia looked into her fate and sighed. 

"Hey, Age?" She whispered through the mindscape. "I'm not scared."


	33. Epilogue

Bill was silent as he buttoned up Dippers black dress shirt, trying to avoid looking at the bandage on his abdomen.

“Are you okay?” Dipper put his hand on Bill's shoulder, a look of concern on his face. “I know today’s hard for you.”

“I’ll be okay.” Bill mumbled. He adjusted the collar of Dipper’s shirt then looked up and kissed Dipper gently. “Thank you for worrying.”

“We don’t have to go, if you don’t want to. There’s not even a body. She’d forgive you.” Dipper insisted, resting his forehead against Bill's. Bill shook his head and sighed.

“They didn’t have it in a church just so I could go. I’m not going to offend them by not showing up.”

“Are you guys ready?” Mabel and Pacifica slowly walked into the guest room. They were wearing matching black lace dresses. Mabel had Luke's star pin holding her hair back. “We should be going now.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Bill pulled away from Dipper and walked past the two of them, jogging quickly down the stairs.

“Is he okay?”

“Today is hard for him.” Dipper sighed, trying not to feel hurt. “It’s nothing personal. C’mon, let’s go.”

They all went down the stairs together, looking around Luke's house for the last time. Mabel trailed her fingers across the wall as they slipped out the door.

Bill was standing in the yard, waiting for the three of them. He held out his hands.

“Let’s go.”

Dipper slipped his hand into Bill's and squeezed, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. He joined hands with Mabel, and Pacifica grabbed Bill's hand with one hand and Mabel's with the other. She nodded at Bill, and Dipper felt the experience of teleportation for the fourth time in his life.

Their feet hit the ground under a cherry blossom tree, next to a 6 foot hole in the ground, big enough to fit a coffin for an infant. Above the hole, carved into the tree, was a heart with Adriel and Luke's initials in it. Bill sighed and let go of Pacifica’s hand, leaning into Dipper. They slowly strolled away from the tree to an arrangement of white chairs facing a table with a white cloth draped across it. It was surrounded by flowers of all colors, arranged so that it appeared they were crawling up the legs on the table. On top of the table was a small coffin, open and empty. Most of Luke's family was already there and seated, with Adriel and her parents in the front left row. Bill, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica sat next to each other in the front on the other side in the seats saved for them. They waited a few minutes before the service began.

“Today we gather in memory of Lucifenia Jasmine Coy. 19 years old and full of life, she gave it so that we could live. She was brave, and beautiful, and though she belonged to a spirit of evil she lived her life for a God that she believed in more than anything. One year ago, She discovered the secret we had all been so desperate to keep from her- she was made from and belonged to a demon.” The priest, who was actually Luke's uncle, adjusted his glasses and looked at Bill for a split second. Dipper squeezed Bill’s hand. “The first thing she said upon her mother apologizing was, ‘If demons exist, that means God has to exist too, right?’”

Luke's mother sobbed.

“If everyone in the world could be a little bit more like Lucy, there wouldn’t need to be a heaven. We’d already be there.”

_**He stole that from The Simpson's.** _

Dipper bit his lip and tried not to giggle.

“Since we do not have a body, we’ll be burying the items that mattered most to Luke in this world. The first item is a framed picture of her and her significant other, given by her boyfriend and would-be-fiance Adriel.”

Adriel stood up, taking a deep breath, and walked slowly up to the coffin. He stroked the glass gently with his thumb before setting it gently into the box.

“The second item, given by her parents, is her childhood stuffed animal- a small stuffed tiger.”

Her father stood up, his arm draped over his wife’s shoulders, and lead her to the table. She held the tiny animal to her chest and kissed the head gently before putting it down into the coffin.

“The third item is the star charm we often saw clipped into her hair or clothes. This is placed by her best friend, Mabel Pines.”

Pacifica kissed Mabel's cheek before she stood up. Mabel took long strides towards the table and stopped in front of it, slowly pulling the clip from her hair and setting it down into the coffin. She looked down at the ground as she moved back to her seat.

“The final items are given by Dipper Pines and Bill, the demon.” Her uncle almost spat the last word, and Luke's mother glared at him. He nodded to Bill apologetically. Bill and Dipper stood up together and stood in front of her family. Dipper couldn’t bring himself to look at them knowing he was holding the hand of the man who caused her death.

“The name’s Bill Cipher, and almost twenty years ago I promised Avery and Scott a single child in exchange for his or her life. I put an unexpectedly large amount of power into creating half of her, and keeping Avery strong enough to keep this kid. I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I didn’t ever plan for her to die.” Bill took a deep breath and blinked back a tear. “I promise.”

“The thing is,” Dipper carried on for him, “That there are a lot of people who have done my family and Bill wrong in the past sixteen years. One of them stole almost all of Bill's power. The only thing he could think to do, the only thing that would work to keep them from killing all of us, was Luke.”

“Luke was my best friend. I got to know the girl my magic created and how she used her powers, the people she loved, I understood her life. She brought my sanity back to me, and for that I will be forever thankful. So today, Dipper- because I physically can’t- will be putting her triple cross bracelet into the coffin that could never hold her body, and I will be putting in her last pack of cigarettes in.” Bill's voice shook as he finished, and they turned around to put the final items in. They stepped to the side, not sitting back down, and turned to look at her uncle.

“As he brought her to life, he brought her to death. Avery and Scott have requested that Bill be the person to put her coffin into the ground.” Her uncle placed his hand onto the lid of the coffin and closed it. He leaned forward and made sure the lid was secure before stepping away and gesturing to Bill. Bill, without moving, lifted the coffin using his powers and held it away as he followed it down the aisle to the cherry blossom tree. Dipper followed, then Luke's parents, and soon the rest of her family and the girls. Bill slowly lowered it into the ground and looked up at the tree. He slowly pulled all of the petals off at once, filling the six foot hole with them. He then waved his arm over the top of the hole and placed Luke's gravestone, marking her final resting place.

“Goodbye, Lucifenia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The story is finished. Thank you all so very much for reading. This may be the only billdip story I post just because it kinda messed me up how horrified Dipper has become, and traumatized by Bill. I really hope you guys liked this, please leave comments because it means the world, and until the next story- see ya.   
> Be sure to check out my social media by looking at my bio! You can always talk to me on tumblr and ask for prompts or even *plz* fan art. I mean, if you want idkman you do you.   
> Bye!


End file.
